Eternamente tuya
by Bala-2006
Summary: Al trabajar en la mansión Taisho, Kagome descubre que el menor de sus problemas es aquel terrible rumor que señala a Inuyasha Taisho como el asesino de su difunta esposa. La atracción entre su apuesto jefe y ella es casi palpable, pero algo más allá de sus propios temores y prejuicios se ha propuesto separarlos. Lidiar con la ex de su novio jamás había sido tan complicado.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, aquí mi último fanfic de la saga de las criadas. Notaréis un ligero añadido en el género ya que vamos a tratar con fantasmas. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, actualizo una vez a la semana.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Buscaba trabajo. Había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida cuidando de su madre enferma. Ahora que por fin había terminado el sufrimiento de su madre, era hora de que ella continuara con su vida. Estaría feo no tomarse unas semanas e incluso unos meses de luto por la pérdida, pero ya no contaba con la pensión de su madre y se le acababa el dinero. Era hora de ponerse a buscar un trabajo para sobrevivir por sí misma, por su gato y por su madre, quien se lamentó hasta el último instante por no darle una vida mejor.

Sentaba en el salón, frente a la ventana, sobre la hamaca favorita de su difunta madre, leyó y releyó una y otra vez las ofertas de trabajo del periódico. Redondeó con un círculo aquellas a las que podía aspirar. Ella no tenía estudios. Nada más terminar la educación secundaria tuvo que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de su madre enferma. En esas circunstancias, no quedó tiempo o dinero para que ella continuara estudiando. No la culpaba, su madre la necesitaba, pero no le había dejado en herencia nada más que una casa que se caía a cachos. Podría afrontar las facturas de un mes más. Al siguiente, le cortarían la luz y el agua.

Tras hacer esas llamadas, se lamentó por haber malgastado el dinero en el teléfono. Llamó a dos bares en los que buscaban camarera, a una empresa de limpieza y a la casa de un matrimonio de mediana edad para cuidar de la abuela enferma. No consiguió ninguno de los puestos, ni una entrevista. En el centro de limpieza fue en el único lugar en el que le tomaron los datos aunque ella no esperaba una respuesta. Por el tono de su voz al escuchar cuál era su edad, no debían considerar que una mujer de veinticuatro años pudiera limpiar en condiciones. Si ellos supieran…

Se volvió al escuchar el cascabel del collar de su gato y lo contempló con tristeza. Dentro de poco, no tendría ni para dar de comer al gato. Desilusionada, lo agarró y lo levantó para acunarlo entre sus brazos. Justo en ese instante, una brisa de aire entró por la ventana y agitó sus cabellos. Soltó al gato y se volvió para cerrar la ventana. Una hoja de papel se coló por la ventana dentro del salón ante su mirada atónita.

― ¿Qué será eso, Buyo?

Como si todavía esperase que el gato le fuera a contestar. Pensarían que estaba loca si la vieran hablar al gato. ¿Y a quién más tenía para conversar? Se acuclilló y cogió la hoja. La desplegó mientras se erguía y vio que había algo escrito.

_Se busca chica joven y responsable dispuesta a mudarse a la mansión Taisho en el estado de Wisconsin. Se ofrece trabajo de sirvienta con posibilidad de ascender a ama de llaves por jubilación de la actual. Se ofrece un buen salario, techo y comida. No son necesarias referencias, ni experiencia, solo ganas de trabajar. _

_Interesadas llamar al número en el reverso._

Esa oferta de trabajo parecía caída del cielo. ¿Sería el destino? Volvió a sentarse en hamaca, estudiando la oferta, cuando sonó el teléfono. Se levantó sobresaltada al escucharlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba. Corrió hacia él y se lo llevó al oído.

― Kagome Higurashi, dígame.

― Señorita Higurashi, la llamamos de la agencia de limpieza. Usted acaba de llamar, ¿no es así? ― afirmó ― Nos ha llegado una oferta de trabajo de la Mansión Taisho que podría encajar con su perfil.

¿Casualidad? Ella no lo creía. Todo aquello era demasiado para ser una simple casualidad. ¿Cómo iba a entrar ese papel por la ventana de su pequeña y recóndita casa y a los dos minutos llamarle para ofrecerle el mismo empleo?

― Aunque me veo en el deber de avisarle de una cosa… ― hizo una pausa ― Mire, todas las otras candidatas desde hace más de un año han rechazado al puesto.

― ¿Por qué? ― parecía una gran oferta.

― ¿No lee la prensa? La mujer del señor Taisho desapareció hace cinco años en extrañas circunstancias y se la ha dado por muerta aunque no se ha hallado el cuerpo. Hay quien sospecha que el señor Taisho la asesinó.

― ¿Me está hablando en serio? ― tragó hondo.

― Desgraciadamente, sí. Además, desde la muerte de la señora Taisho, han sucedido cosas extrañas alrededor de la casa. Todas las que se han atrevido a ir, han vuelto histéricas, gritando que las perseguían fantasmas. Dicen que es una casa encantada.

Eso la animó a rechazar definitivamente la oferta de trabajo. Necesitaba un trabajo, pero no pondría precio a su vida y a su cordura. Suspiró al colgar el teléfono con una negativa y contempló una última vez la hoja que había entrado por la ventana. Tal vez, se había equivocado y no se tratara del destino.

Dejó caer la hoja en la papelera y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer. Ya casi no le quedaba comida y le daba miedo sacar más dinero del banco para la compra. Dentro de nada, estaría en números rojos. Intentó comer poco para ahorrar y le quitó la tapa a un yogur antes de volver al salón para continuar revisando el periódico que le había robado a los vecinos. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino y se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio de su difunto padre sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

La hoja que acababa de tirar a la papelera estaba sobre el escritorio. Su primer instinto fue gritar. Luego, pensó que tal vez el viento hubiera… ¿Qué viento? Había cerrado la ventana, no había viento. Miró a su gato, el cual estaba lamiéndose una pata.

― Buyo, ¿no habrás sido tú?

¡Claro! Seguro que el gato cogió de la papelera específicamente ese papel, lo desdobló, se subió al escritorio y lo colocó perfectamente bien para que ella pudiera verlo. ¡Muy inteligente Kagome! ― se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo.

Volvió a tirar la hoja enfadada con ella y consigo misma, y se sentó en su hamaca con el periódico abierto para continuar buscando. Redondeó otro par de ofertas en las que pedían cierta formación. Tendría que mentir para conseguir un trabajo decente. ¿Qué era lo peor que podían hacer? ¿Meterla en la cárcel? Así, al menos, tendría techo y comida. Si sus padres pudieran verla en ese momento, se avergonzarían de ella. Sin pasado, presente, ni futuro. Era un fracaso.

Agarró el teléfono para realizar las llamadas. Mientras estaba marcando el número, sintió una corriente de aire frío y alzó la vista para contemplar la ventana todavía cerrada. Aún con la sospecha, se volvió hacia el escritorio y la papelera. Todo estaba normal. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su periódico para continuar marcando y gritó. La hoja con la oferta de trabajo estaba otra vez frente a ella, tapando los anuncios del periódico.

― ¿Qué demonios…?

No quería llamar a ese maldito número, no quería ir a una casa encantada, y no quería acabar como la difunta señora Taisho. Aunque, fuera como fuese, sentía que esa maldita hoja la acosaría hasta hacer la llamada por lo menos. Así pues, marcó el número y esperó. Le contestó una señora mayor que le hizo varias preguntas que le resultaron un tanto extrañas, y, cuando colgó el teléfono, su único pensamiento fue que acababa de conseguir trabajo.

Se levantó de la hamaca, y dejó caer al suelo el papel que en esa ocasión no la siguió. Contempló su casa, la cual tendría que vender porque no podía pagar las deudas de otra forma y porque no volvería a vivir en ella. Tenía el dinero justo para irse a Wisconsin y no volver. ¿Sería cosa del destino?

* * *

><p><em>2 de marzo del año 2000<em>

_Necesitamos dinero. Mis padres han muerto y su herencia no es suficiente para poder mantenernos a los dos. Mi amado no encuentra trabajo, está desesperado. ¿Por qué nadie nos da una oportunidad? Ni siquiera podemos vernos en público sin ser juzgados. No lo entiendo, él es bueno. Mis padres no nos entendieron y sé que en el pueblo tampoco nos entenderán. Necesitamos dinero o nos moriremos de hambre._

_La mansión Taisho podría ser la respuesta. He visto a Inuyasha Taisho pasear con sus trajes de sastre y sus relojes de oro por el pueblo. Dicen que tiene más dinero del que puede gastar en cien vidas. ¿Me ayudaría? No, no lo haría. Aunque, tal vez, haya una forma de conseguir su dinero y poder asegurar nuestro futuro de por vida._


	2. El mito de la mansión Taisho

**Capítulo 1: El mito de la mansión Taisho**

Se dice que la primera impresión es la que más cuenta, y que es muy difícil cambiar de opinión sobre algo después de esa primera impresión. Si eso era verdad, ella quedaría fascinada durante el resto de su vida por la mansión Taisho. Nunca había visto algo semejante fuera de la televisión. Era como un sueño.

El Rolls Royce que la recogió en el aeropuerto había cruzado cerca de siete kilómetros desde que atravesó la verja de la entrada. Un precioso muro de piedra con una verja con hermosos dibujos y dos grandes estatuas de dos atlantes sosteniendo el muro rodeaba la propiedad. Todo un moldeado exquisito, carísimo y digno de un rey. De hecho, solo un rey podría pagarlo. Un rey o un Taisho. Se había informado sobre los Taisho y su linaje existía casi desde la Edad Media, que estuviera bien catalogado al menos. Estaban emparentados con muchas casas de la realeza, la nobleza y la hidalguía y destacaban por haber sido siempre ricos. Eran ricos cuando emigraron de Europa y lo eran aún más en ese día. Bueno, el único Taisho que quedaba lo era.

La vegetación rodeaba la casa. Parecía todo un enorme bosque que se había dejado crecer sin la intervención de la mano del hombre, siguiendo los dictados de la naturaleza. Solo los jardines más cercanos a la casa estaban perfectamente cuidados por un jardinero que pudo ver trabajando. Si ese era el único jardinero que trabajaba para el señor Taisho, no podía esperar que arreglara todo ese salvaje bosque.

La mansión Taisho era el sueño de toda niña que quería crecer como una auténtica princesita. Tenía tres pisos inmensos con ventanas y varios balcones además de un balcón presidencial en el centro, justo sobre el pórtico. El pórtico estaba sostenido por colosales columnas de puro mármol. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que con el dinero que obtendría de la venta de una sola de esas columnas, podría vivir el resto de su vida. El blanco puro y brillante destacaba, lanzando destellos con los rayos del sol. Parecía recién pintada y seguro que el señor Taisho podía permitirse pintarla todos los años.

― Vaya subiendo señorita, yo llevaré las maletas.

¡Eso ni soñarlo! No iba a permitir que el anciano chófer cargara con sus maletas.

― ¡Pero señorita…! ― se quejó.

― Puedo llevar mis cosas.

Se limitó a contestar eso antes de agarrar las dos maletas más pesadas para subir las escaleras que daban al pórtico. Antes de que hubiera podido acercarse a las puertas de más de dos metros de altura, una anciana las abrió ante ella. Se preguntó si todos serían ancianos allí adentro. Ya sabía que el chófer, el jardinero y el ama de llaves eran ancianos. El señor Taisho no era anciano todavía. Se informó sobre él antes de coger el vuelo. Según los periódicos, rondaba los cuarenta años.

― Bienvenida a la mansión Taisho.

Kagome dio unos pasos hacia delante para entrar y no pudo contener su propia exclamación de puro asombro por lo que estaba contemplando. Estatuas de marfil y de mármol, alfombras importadas de la India, carísimas obras de arte originales, moldeados de estilo barroco y rococó, terciopelos y seda, las escaleras cubiertas por una alfombra color burdeos. Nunca en toda su vida había visto tanto lujo y exceso juntos en una sola habitación, en el hall de una casa, y no una casa cualquiera: una mansión.

¿Por qué alguien que vivía en esas condiciones iba a estar tan perturbado como para matar a su esposa? Podría conseguir a cualquier esposa que él desease, no necesitaba matarla. Además, sin saber por qué, tenía la sensación de que el señor Taisho no era un asesino. Era una corazonada.

― ¿Me acompaña, por favor?

Al escuchar al ama de llaves, asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió por un largo pasillo. La guió hacia una zona no tan iluminada como la entrada. Un pasillo estrecho con tres puertas a cada lado.

― Estas son las habitaciones del servicio.

¡Qué triste! ― pensó. Una mansión tan enorme y los mandaban a dormir en ese lugar estrecho, pequeño, oscuro y seguro que húmedo. Abrió la puerta que le fue señalada con el ceño fruncido por la desilusión, pero su semblante cambió al ver su dormitorio. ¡Era casi como un apartamento! Tenía su propio baño con bañera hidromasaje, su propio hall, un salón con sofás y televisión plana, un dormitorio con una enorme cama de matrimonio y un armario empotrado inmenso. Además, estaba muy bien iluminada, y podía acceder al jardín abriendo las puertas correderas de cristal.

― Tiene su uniforme extendido sobre la cama. Cuando haya acomodado sus pertenencias y se haya vestido, búsqueme en la cocina.

― ¿Dónde está la cocina? ― preguntó.

― De la vuelta al pasillo hacia la derecha en la esquina, la única puerta que encontrará.

― Gracias.

El anciano chófer dejó las maletas menos pesadas que había cargado en el suelo y la dejó sola en sus aposentos. Lo primero que ella hizo fue gritar, correr, saltar y tirarse sobre la cama. El colchón debía de ser de látex, ¡qué cómodo! Volvió a gritar y se levantó de un salto, asustada por haberse tirado sobre su uniforme. Efectivamente, así lo hizo. Bueno, no parecía haberse arrugado mucho. No era un tejido que se arrugara fácilmente. Le preocupaba mucho más otra cuestión sobre el uniforme.

El uniforme no le gustaba nada. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y contempló aquel pedazo de tela negro sin gracia. ¿Eso era una cofia? Levantó la diadema de encaje excesivamente recargada y suspiró. Tendría que hacer algunas modificaciones en su vestuario. Así que, en lugar de colocar sus pertenencias, sacó su kit de costura y le hizo unos arreglos al uniforme. Después, se duchó, se exfolió la piel con su crema hidratante favorita, se peinó con el secador los rizos y se vistió.

― ¡Esto parece otra cosa!

La falda del vestido, en lugar de llegarle hasta los tobillos, le llegaba ahora hasta las rodillas y se ajustaba a su figura como una falda de tubo. En lugar de ponerse esas gordas medias de lana para el invierno, se puso sus pantys color carne. No le quedó otra que ponerse aquellos zapatos con tan poco atractivos. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, se compraría unos bonitos tacones negros. También ajustó la parte de arriba del vestido a su figura. Cortó las mangas largas y las puso con bombacho. Tuvo que recortar el delantal excesivamente grande y agradeció de sobre manera el haber encontrado una máquina de coser entre algunas cosas útiles que habían sido guardadas en un armario del salón. Sin esa máquina, no habría podido modificar en condiciones la ropa. Finalmente, decidió prescindir de la cofia y se puso en su lugar un par de lacitos blancos.

Recordó a su madre en ese instante. Siempre le dijo que vistiendo como una buscona, no encontraría un buen marido. Aunque en realidad no lo habría encontrado de ninguna de las dos formas. Durante su época de instituto, fue una calienta braguetas de campeonato; durante los ocho largos años cuidando de su madre, una mujer sin vida sexual. Los hombres solo la buscaban para una cosa, y, luego, "si te he visto no me acuerdo".

Bueno, tampoco parecía una buscona. No llevaba escote, no enseñaba las piernas como con una mini falda, y los zapatos eran suficientemente feos como para espantar a cualquier hombre a cien kilómetros a la redonda. Tal vez, la falda de tubo se le ajustara bastante a un trasero que siempre habían elogiado los hombres, pero nada más. Una chica también podía querer estar mona de vez en cuando, ¿no? Además, para quien la iba a ver allí encerrada, daba lo mismo cómo se vistiera.

Salió de su dormitorio, cerró bien la puerta con la llave que le entregó el ama de llaves, y la guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal. Tenía que conseguirse una cadenita para colgársela del cuello bajo el vestido. No le gustaba guardarla en un sitio del que se pudiera desprender tan fácilmente.

Siguió el camino que el ama de llaves le indicó y entró en una cocina que era más grande que toda su anterior casa entera. Tenía de todo. Era la cocina de ensueño para todo chef, la cocina que hubiera querido tener su madre. Ojala ella estuviera allí para poder ver ese lugar. Para poder verlo todo. ¿Le dejarían cocinar alguna cosa? Su madre le enseñó a apreciar la cocina. Nada le gustaría más que poder hacerse su propia comida de vez en cuando.

― ¿Hola? ― preguntó.

― Ya era hora de que vinieras.

Se irguió al escuchar la voz del ama de llaves. La anciana enarcó una ceja ante el evidente cambio en su uniforme, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. No habría bronca, al parecer.

― Siento el retraso. Quería ducharme para estar presentable.

― Ya veo.

Le indicó que se sentara en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera y ella se posicionó al otro lado para darle indicaciones.

― Yo me llamo Kaede y soy el ama de llaves de esta casa. Como es evidente, no falta mucho para mi jubilación.

Se abstuvo a soltar alguno de sus no tan graciosos comentarios en ese momento.

― El chófer que te ha traído es Myoga y tampoco le queda mucho más que a mí por aquí.

― Cualquiera lo diría, está hecho todo un chaval. ― quiso ser optimista.

Kaede frunció el ceño sin entender su broma. Kagome se encogió de hombros. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera tan seria. Ella siempre caía bien a todo el mundo, le resultaba extraña toda esa hostilidad.

― El jardinero es Tottotosai. Él es el más mayor de todos nosotros y no creo que se jubile nunca. A él le darán la baja por defunción.

¿Era una broma? Estaba muy perdida en ese lugar, no sabía cómo interpretarlo. A juzgar por su experiencia anterior, decidió no reírse, ni hacer ninguno de sus "chistosos" comentarios. Por lo visto, acertó.

― Kagura es la cocinera y te recomiendo que no te quejes de sus mejunjes. Tiene muy mal talante.

¡Genial! Al parecer, la cocinera era pésima. ¿Por qué iba a contratar el señor Taisho a una pésima cocinera?

― Si necesitas cualquier arreglo o mientras estás limpiando encuentras algún mueble roto o cualquier cosa que falle, Naraku es el carpintero y fontanero de la casa.

― ¿Tenéis un carpintero y fontanero personal?

Eso era lo más extraño que había escuchado nunca.

― Lo quiso contratar la difunta señora Taisho. Ella solía encargarle muchos muebles, casas para pájaros, redecorar dormitorios. Desde que ella no está, apenas trabaja, y cobra el mismo salario.

¡Qué injusticia! ― pensó. Ella iba a tener que trabajar como una loca a diario, y ese tipo estaba chupando del bote por la cara. Seguro que seguía en la casa porque era amigo de la señora Taisho. Tenía pinta de que ambos hubieran sido buenos amigos. El señor Taisho no debió atreverse a echarlo en nombre de su difunta esposa.

― Ten cuidado con él. ― le advirtió ― No es trigo limpio.

Bien, cada vez entendía menos y no se sentía con bastante confianza como para preguntar.

― Las normas de la casa son muy sencillas. El servicio desayuna a las ocho y el señor a las nueve en su despacho. El señor come a las dos y el servicio cuando él haya terminado. La hora del té del señor es a las cinco y la cena del señor a las ocho. El servicio cena después.

― Ajá. ― asintió.

― En cuanto empieza a oscurecer, deben cerrarse todas las cortinas.

― ¿Deben cerrarse todas las cortinas? ― preguntó extrañada.

― En efecto.

― ¿Por qué? ― insistió.

― Son órdenes mías. ― antes de que ella pudiera volver a preguntar, continuó ― No es asunto tuyo el por qué. Solo acátalo.

Esa casa era cada vez más y más rara. No podía quejarse de la comida, no le recomendaban acercarse a ese tal Naraku (aunque en vista de cómo estaba el patio, seguro que también era un hombre de la tercera edad), debía acatar los horarios de las comidas, cerrar las cortinas cuando oscureciera. Entonces, se le ocurrió la pregunta del millón.

― ¿Mi gato…?

― No debe salir de su dormitorio. ― la interrumpió.

Ya se lo imaginaba. A Buyo le gustaba jugar en la hierba. Puede que consiguiera soltarlo en unas semanas si el señor se lo permitía. Tendría que comportarse muy bien para conseguirlo y cruzar los dedos para que no fuera alérgico a los gatos.

― Kaede, ¿han traído mi ropa de la tintorería?

Nada más verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina se levantó del taburete y se quedó en pie, mirándolo boquiabierta. No le cabía ni la menor duda de que aquel se tratara ni más ni menos que del mismísimo señor Taisho. Sin embargo, nadie le dijo que fuera tan endiabladamente atractivo. De hecho, no debería estar permitido que ningún hombre de cuarenta años tuviera ese aspecto tan juvenil y tan maduro al mismo tiempo.

Era altísimo, seguro que rondaba el metro noventa. También era de complexión delgada, pero podía notar bajo su camisa que tenía una buena musculatura, bien trabajada. Su tez estaba bronceada de forma muy natural. Tenía los ojos dorados más maravillosos que había visto en toda su vida. Eran como el oro fundido; intensos y profundos. Estaban enmarcados por pestañas abundantes y unas cejas pobladas muy masculinas. Su nariz aguileña parecía la de un miembro de la familia real, cosa que no era del todo descabellada. Sus labios finos la llamaban y su mentón cuadrado y fuerte emulaba al de un dios griego. Su cabello era negro y corto, y tenía unas muy atractivas canas plateadas en las patillas. A otro hombre no le sentarían tan bien como a él las canas.

La verdad era que lo veía vestido de una forma muy simple para ser quien era, pero él no necesitaba disimular. Su aspecto y su porte lo decían todo sobre él. Ni esos pantalones de traje viejos, ni esa camisa de rayas azules podrían restarle elegancia.

Se mordió el labio mientras lo estudiaba, pensando en lo agradable que sería haberlo conocido bajo otras circunstancias muy diferentes. Como criada, ella no podía llamar su atención de ninguna manera. Él podía aspirar a mucho más. Lo contempló hablar con Kaede con la lengua prácticamente fuera y los ojos enamorados de una quinceañera. ¿Se había enamorado? Nunca había estado realmente enamorada, pero tampoco nunca le había latido el corazón de esa manera. Estaba desbocado, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

Entonces, él dejó de hablar y se volvió hacia ella, como si hubiera escuchado los latidos de su corazón. La contempló con detenimiento de pies a cabeza durante unos segundos en los que ella deseó resultar de su agrado.

― Kaede, ¿es la nueva criada? ― le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

― Sí, ha venido desde muy lejos. Es una muchacha encantadora, ¿verdad?

Kaede la agarró, le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma como si quisiera lucirla, y, luego, la abrazó como si quisiera demostrar lo confiable que era.

― No he tardado nada en cogerle cariño. Estoy segura de que hará una gran labor.

El señor miró a Kaede con cara de pocos amigos y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. Rompió la distancia entre ellos en dos largas zancadas con sus largas piernas y le ofreció su mano.

― Soy Inuyasha Taisho, señor para ti.

― Kagome Higurashi, señor.

Le ofreció su mano, y, él, en lugar de darle un ligero apretón, la alzó y le dio un caballeroso beso en el dorso. Se derritió. La calidez de sus manos, la aspereza de la piel de un hombre atractivo, sus labios contra su piel besándola… ¿Dónde tenía que firmar para acostarse con él? No necesitaba propuesta matrimonial, se conformaba con eso. Si la cosa seguía así, necesitaría un abanico para bajarse los humos.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kagome?

¡Qué bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios!

― Veinticuatro, señor. Pero le aseguro que sé limpiar e incluso cocinar… ― se apresuró a añadir ― He estado atendiendo a mi madre enferma durante los últimos ocho años.

― Seguro que sí.

Él le sonrió y se marchó de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra más.

― Creo que le has caído bien.

¿En serio? La había tratado tan fríamente que dudaba que le hubiera llegado a caer bien en ningún momento. Y mientras tanto, ella caliente y deseosa de tirarse a sus brazos. ¡Era una estúpida!

― ¿Por qué no doblas estas servilletas y las llevas a la cómoda del comedor?

Obedeció inmediatamente para no tener tiempo de pensar en lo acontecido en la cocina. Dobló todas y cada una de las servilletas tal y como Kaede le había indicado sin prestar atención a nada más. Servilletas de seda para limpiarse los restos de comida… ¡Menudo derroche! Kaede salió de la cocina cuando a ella apenas le faltaba doblar la mitad. Al ver que tardaba en volver, se atrevió a aventurarse sola hacia el comedor. Anteriormente, le había indicado la dirección hasta allí así que se aventuró por los pasillos hasta dar con el lugar.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, encontró la cómoda donde se guardaban las servilletas y los manteles, y colocó todas en su lugar, perfectamente ordenadas. Para cuando se levantó, escuchó unas voces, casi susurros. En lugar de ir a la cocina, tal y como debía haber hecho, acercó el oído a la puerta que daba a otra zona de la casa. Era la voz del señor y de Kaede.

― ¿A qué juegas Kaede? ― le recriminó ― ¿Por qué has traído aquí a esa mujer?

― Necesito ayuda Inuyasha, ya lo sabes.

― ¿Y no había mujeres más mayores y con más experiencia? ― exigió saber.

― No había ninguna otra mujer que quisiera trabajar en esta mansión. Todas han escuchado los rumores.

― ¡A la mierda los rumores!

Escuchó el sonido de un golpe y supuso que el señor le había dado un puñetazo a una pared.

― Esta no es la primera vez en los últimos cinco años que me traes a una mujer para que intente seducirme. ¿Cuánto le has pagado?

Se sintió muy ofendida al escucharlo. Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar tener uno de sus impulsivos ataques de furia. No podía jugarse su trabajo, no tan pronto.

― Nada. ― aclaró la anciana ― Ella solo ha venido a ayudarme y a aprender mi oficio en respuesta al anuncio.

― ¡Ja! ― se rió ― Y casualmente es una cría de veinticuatro años con una delantera de infarto, ¿no?

En el fondo le resultaba agradable saber que él la encontraba atractiva. Eso la molestó. ¡La estaba poniendo a parir! ¿Cómo podía sentirse halagada?

― ¿El uniforme también ha sido idea tuya? ― la regañó ― ¡Se le marcaba todo!

Kaede no dijo nada y el señor continuó rumiando. ¿Por qué el señor le daría tanta manga ancha a Kaede? Ella se enfrentaba a él como si fueran iguales.

― Esa chica no vale para nada, Kaede. No es más que otra fresca caza fortunas.

No quiso escuchar nada más. Se apartó de la puerta decepcionada y volvió silenciosamente hacia la cocina con la intención de hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Le daba igual lo que ese señor pijo y repipi pensara de ella. No iba a renunciar a ese trabajo. Necesitaba ese trabajo y no tenía más que decir.

Cuando Kaede volvió a la cocina, no le dijo nada de lo sucedido entre el señor y ella. Solo le dio órdenes y la mantuvo bien ocupada durante el resto del día. Tendió la ropa en los tendederos del jardín, limpió la cocina, planchó la ropa que ya estaba seca y preparó el té para después de cenar. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, Kaede echó todas las cortinas de las ventanas de la cocina y cerró con llave la puerta que daba al jardín. Ella registró ese dato en su cabeza.

― Vamos, Kagome. ― la llamó ― Tenemos que cerrar todas las cortinas.

Kaede fue al primer piso a echar las cortinas y ella se ocupó de las de la planta inferior. No entendía en absoluto esa costumbre tan extraña. Caminó por todas las estancias de la planta inferior para cerrar todas las cortinas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de echar la última en un salón de té con un piano, se detuvo y se quedó mirando la puesta de sol.

― ¡Qué bonito!

Se quedó allí parada, sosteniendo la cortina abierta, y contempló la luz anaranjada del sol descendiendo por la colina más alejada, cómo se iban filtrando los últimos rayos entre las ramas del tenebroso bosque. A los pocos segundos, llegó la oscuridad bajo el abrigo de la noche y el bosque se tornó cada vez más y más tenebroso. A decir verdad, ella también echaría las cortinas si tuviera frente a su dormitorio un bosque tenebroso que parecía encantado.

― ¿Ya has cerrado todas las cortinas, Kagome?

Volvió la cabeza al escuchar a Kaede, esperando verla. Todavía no había llegado aunque, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos, estaba en el corredor a punto de alcanzar la puerta. Se volvió de nuevo al frente y estaba a punto de echar las cortinas cuando algo le llamó la atención en la entrada del bosque. Había algo blanco. Se inclinó y entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver mejor. ¿Era una mujer? Parecía una silueta femenina…

― ¿Quién…?

― ¡Kagome, no!

Fue abruptamente apartada por Kaede de la ventana. Esta echó las cortinas bruscamente, como si temiera que algo se apareciera ante la ventana. De hecho, algo acababa de aparecerse ante la ventana. Estaba segura de que había visto a una mujer vestida de blanco con los cabellos negros, esperando en la entrada del bosque. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí ella sola esa hora? ¿Cerraban las cortinas por ella?

― ¿Qué has visto, Kagome?

Kaede le hizo esa pregunta con mirada inquisidora. Temía perder su trabajo así que no dijo la verdad.

― Me pareció ver un pájaro… ― musitó como excusa.

― Pero dijiste quién…

― ¿Está ya lista la cena? ― preguntó para cambiar de tema ― ¡Me muero de hambre!

Kaede no insistió en saber la verdad. Su falta de interés tan repentina le indicó que algo estaba ocultando. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los rumores que corrían sobre la casa?

La cena estuvo asquerosa. No conocía otro adjetivo más amable para designar el puré de patatas soso y lleno de tropezones, las espinacas pastosas e intragables y el filete con sabor a zapato viejo que había cenado. No podía imaginar al finolis del señor Taisho cenando semejante cosa. Por suerte, su té estaba bien bueno. Vio a Kaede también con cara de sufrimiento y le ofreció un poco de su té. Ella lo tomó con mucho gusto.

― Mmm… ¡Está delicioso!

― No es muy difícil que esté mejor que la cena… ― se quejó ― ¿Es siempre así o tenía un mal día?

― Es siempre así.

― ¿Por qué…?

Kaede le hizo un gesto para que se callara y le indicó que se inclinara a su lado para hacerle una confidencia.

― Kagura es hija bastarda del difunto padre del señor Taisho. Inuyasha no fue capaz de abandonarla, no guarda ningún rencor hacia ella, ni la culpa de la infidelidad de su padre. La contrató para tenerla más cerca, pero Kagura no se esfuerza nada. Ella lo odia porque él vivió rodeado de lujos y ella en una cabaña maltrecha y sin educación.

Le sonaba esa historia. ¿Cuántas historias como esa habría escuchado? Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuviera enfadada con el señor Taisho, debía admitir que tuvo un buen gesto con la joven. Era de loar que intentara tener una relación de hermanos.

― Pero, ¿por qué la contrató de criada? ― se le ocurrió de repente ― Podría mantenerla sin necesidad de…

― Kagura se niega a permitir que la mantenga. Te recuerdo que lo odia.

Decidió no insistir en el tema mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

― ¿Por qué no le llevas el té al señor? ― le propuso ― Siempre toma una taza antes de acostarse. Estará en el salón de té leyendo algún libro.

La propuesta no era precisamente el momento que llevaba esperando desde que se había levantado, pero si estaba decidida a quedarse allí y enfrentarse a las crueles palabras del señor Taisho, tenía que demostrar que en verdad podía encararlo, que no le importaba lo que él pensase.

― Está bien.

Llenó una taza con el té que ella misma había preparado y se dirigió hacia el salón de té. Efectivamente, el señor Taisho estaba tumbado sobre un diván, leyendo lo que parecía una novela. Estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Kagome se armó de valor y se acercó con la cabeza bien alta, los hombros cuadrados y la espalda recta como el respaldo de una silla. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, el señor levantó la vista de su libro.

― Su té, señor.

Marcó la página que estaba leyendo y cogió la taza de la bandeja sin mirarla. Cuando lo probó, su semblante serio cambió a pura sorpresa.

― ¿Kagura ha preparado esto?

― No, he sido yo. Además de ser una fresca caza fortunas, sé hacer otras cosas. ― no pudo callarse ― Buenas noches, señor.

Lo dejó con cara de sorpresa por su contestación y se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de lanzar tan siquiera una falsa disculpa por cortesía. Él la había insultado sin motivos anteriormente, ahora podía quedarse toda la noche pensando en ello.

* * *

><p><em>14 de mayo del año 2000<em>

_Inuyasha quiere que nos casemos, ya lo he conseguido. La boda se celebrará en un mes. Está deseando que seamos marido y mujer. Ya tengo mi vestido escogido, un vestido carísimo que me hubiera gustado llevar en la boda con el dueño de mi corazón. Sin embargo, este gran paso, nos asegurará la eternidad juntos. En verdad lamento tener que engañarlo, Inuyasha es un buen hombre, pero no puedo prescindir de él. Además, ahora que lo hemos llevado tan lejos, si me echara atrás… _

_Solo espero que todo salga bien y que nunca nos descubra. Estoy haciendo este sacrificio por nuestro amor. _

Continuará…


	3. Aullido

**Capítulo 2: Aullido**

Levantarse fue una dura tarea a la mañana siguiente. Había permanecido hasta más de media noche en pie recogiendo toda su vida en los armarios de su apartamento de servicio. No tenía mucho que conservar, pero sí lo suficiente como para darle trabajo. Por la mañana, al levantarse sin apenas haber dormido, estaba molida. Además, tenía que admitir que madrugar nunca había sido su fuerte; mucho menos para ponerse a trabajar. Le gustaba desayunar tarde, comer tarde y cenar aún más tarde. Quedarse viendo la televisión hasta la madrugada y apagar el despertador para que no le molestara al día siguiente era su ritual.

Sus padres siempre dijeron que era demasiado perezosa. Su difunto padre trabajaba en el campo y se levantaba todos los días a las cinco de la mañana. No volvía nunca antes de las siete de la tarde. Su madre era ama de casa y se levantaba con él todas las mañanas. Los dos se acostaban nada más cenar. Ella se levantaba sin más remedio a las ocho para ir al colegio, y, aunque la acostaban a las nueve o incluso antes, no dormía realmente hasta pasada la medianoche. Dedicaba ese tiempo a jugar con una linterna bajo las sábanas. Recordaba a su padre riñéndole y repitiendo que un día la llevaría al campo para que se espabilara. Nunca pudo llegar a hacerlo, y su madre le dejó levantarse y acostarse a la hora que quiso desde entonces.

No tenía hambre para desayunar a las ocho, pero Kaede fue muy clara: o respetaba los horarios de las comidas de esa casa o no comía. Así es que se duchó, se vistió con su reformado uniforme, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde la esperaban. Era la última en llegar. No exactamente. Al hacer el recuento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era así. No veía a ese tal Naraku del que tanto había oído hablar. Lo sabría porque al no conocerle, le resultaría una cara extraña. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Él no desayunaba? Total, tampoco tenía que trabajar. ¡Qué envidia poder holgazanear así!

Se sentó en su lugar y contempló sin apetito el desayuno preparado por Kagura. Tostadas francesas quemadas, café quemado, leche hirviendo, tortillas francesas pegadas. Dio gracias a que había galletas compradas del supermercado para untar con la mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita. Pasó todo el desayuno dándole vueltas con una cucharilla al contenido de la taza hirviendo, y, para cuando al fin pudo beberlo, estuvo a punto de escupirlo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso quería matarla?

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó.

Los otros le hicieron señas para que se callara. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

― Es café. ― le contestó Kagura.

― ¿Café? ― frunció el ceño ― Esto es carbón como mínimo…

Kagura le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ella misma habría hecho lo mismo si le hubieran dicho algo semejante, aunque jamás prepararía un café tan malo. Estaba asqueroso, y no mejoraría si nadie le decía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Ahora que se fijaba, la expresión de enfado de Kagura le daba cierto aire al señor Taisho. De repente, le parecía más emparentada que antes con él. Si incluso había ciertos rasgos del señor en ella que embellecían su rostro.

La verdad es que la chica tenía mucho potencial, mas estaba muy desaprovechada. Su tez bronceada, similar a la de su hermano, tenía un color estupendo. Su cabello negro era precioso aunque estaba recogido en un horroroso moño medieval que en nada la favorecía. Sus ojos color rubí eran bien bonitos y seguro que los había heredado de su madre. También tenía unos labios gruesos muy sexis que podrían atraer a los hombres. Su vestimenta holgada y sucia de cocinera tampoco le hacía ningún favor. Todavía era joven, Kaede le dijo que solo tenía treinta años. Podía encontrar marido, formar una familia, y todas esas cosas tan abrumadoramente anticuadas que hacía la gente normal si se arreglaba y cambiaba su actitud. Tenía la gran suerte de ser una persona que jamás sufriría problemas económicos. El señor la mantendría si hacía falta. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo allí?

― ¿Qué miras? ― le espetó la cocinera con tal violencia que unos espumarajos salieron disparados contra su rostro.

― No me escupas, por favor. ― se limpió con la servilleta ― ¿No te han enseñado cómo debe hablar una señorita?

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

¡Qué carácter! Otra cosa en la que se parecía a su hermano.

― No. Este café está asqueroso y creo que va siendo hora de que aprendas a poner la cafetera. ─ la retó ─ No es tan difícil.

Kagura ni siquiera le contestó. Le lanzó otra mirada asesina y se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno. Kagome la estudió mientras salía de la cocina, y, después, volvió la vista hacia el plato casi lleno de la mujer. Seguro que ni ella misma podía comerse lo que había preparado. Habría emulado ese enfado para tener una excusa para no comérselo.

― Eso no ha estado bien, muchacha. ― le habló Kaede.

― ¿El qué?

Kaede le lanzó una mirada autoritaria al resto de los asistentes que consiguió que todos salieran huyendo de la cocina. Entonces, se quedaron solas.

― Al señor no le gustaría saber que te has burlado de su hermana.

― No me he burlado de ella. Lo que he hecho, ha sido una crítica constructiva para instarla a mejorar. ― se rindió con su café ― Además, dijiste que no se habla con su hermano, que lo odia. No creo que vaya corriendo a llorarle sus penas.

Sorprendentemente, la anciana le sonrió.

― Eres muy lista, Kagome. ― sonrió ante su elogio ― Tal vez más de lo que te convendría, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?

La verdad era que sí que había escuchado esa misma frase en más de una ocasión. Su padre solía decírsela, su profesor de matemáticas también y el vendedor de su quiosco favorito.

― A juzgar por tu mirada, yo diría que sí. ― las dos sonrieron ― Eres muy lista, pero también muy impulsiva. Confías demasiado en ti misma sin conocer tu propio entorno. Hay veces en las que hay que saber callar. Eso también es ser inteligente.

― No le tengo miedo a Kagura. ― afirmó.

― Tal vez, pero deberías tenérselo a ella y al señor.

― No le dirá nada a… ― intentó repetir.

― ¿Y crees que esa puede ser su única arma de defensa? ― le reprochó ― ¡Por Dios, te prepara la comida! No me extrañaría que te echara cianuro. Además, el señor no es nada tonto. No te la juegues con él.

― ¡Él…!

― Sé lo que él piensa de ti y lo que tú piensas de él. Tú nos escuchaste, y yo os escuché a vosotros. Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, aprenderás a respetarlo aunque en tu cabeza quieras estrangularlo.

Ante eso tuvo que guardar silencio. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó dando por terminado su desayuno para comenzar con sus tareas diarias. Tiró los restos del desayuno, sabiendo que ni los animales del bosque que rodeaba la casa lo querrían. A continuación, lavó los platos, los cubiertos y las tazas empleadas, y lo dejó todo escurriendo en la fregadera. Se dirigía hacia la puerta para continuar con sus demás tareas cuando una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta le cruzó la mente.

― ¿Por qué de repente me tuteas?

Se volvió para poder contemplar la expresión de Kaede. Le gustaba mirar a la gente a la cara cuando hablaba. Su padre siempre le dijo que esa era una gran facultad y que no debía perderla jamás.

― Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, muchacha. No merece la pena andarse con etiquetas.

― Y yo que pensaba que empezaba a caerte bien. ― contestó desvergonzadamente con tono jocoso.

― ¿Qué te dije sobre vigilar tu lengua?

Hizo como que se cerraba la cremallera de los labios, tal y como haría un niño, y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa para continuar con sus tareas. Agarró un carrito de limpieza en el que había trapos, plumeros, limpiadores para la madera, una fregona y una mopa, y lo empujó para ir limpiando una por una las habitaciones de la mansión. Descubrió que algunas habitaciones estaban algo descuidadas y comprendió que Kaede necesitara ayuda. Una persona tan mayor limpiando todo eso… ¡Era una demencia!

Su primera parada fue en el comedor. Limpió a fondo la mesa del comedor, le quitó el polvo a las cómodas y los armarios con la vajilla, sacudió los manteles, y pasó bien el suelo de madera con la mopa, moviendo la alfombra y las sillas para mayor alcance. Volvió a guardar todo lo que había utilizado y estaba a punto de caminar hacia la siguiente habitación cuando le llamó la atención un reloj del tamaño de su antebrazo sobre la cómoda. Tenía mucho polvo, parecía abandonado. Guardaba tantos recuerdos relacionados con relojes…

Tuvo que empeñar un gran esfuerzo en limpiarlo, pues estaba cubierto por una buena capa de polvo. Para cuando terminó, sonrió con él entre sus manos. Su padre tenía un reloj muy parecido. Más barato, claro, pero muy parecido. Solía darle cuerda cuando volvía de trabajar para que funcionara otro día entero y le ajustaba la hora. A su padre le apasionaban los relojes. Estaba segura de que si hubieran tenido más dinero, los habría coleccionado. Sin embargo, tenía que conformarse con su reloj de muñeca, un reloj despertador que iba a pilas y su reloj de cuerda. Su madre solía buscar relojes para su cumpleaños sin éxito. Todos eran demasiado caros para una familia tan humilde.

Acarició la superficie de madera sintiendo cierta nostalgia. De repente, su dedo se topó con un relieve. Movió el reloj para ponerlo bocabajo y leyó las iniciales escritas en él.

― ¿KT?

¿Quién podía ser KT? El señor Taisho se llamaba Inuyasha.

― Kikio Tama.

Casi se le calló el reloj al suelo por el susto al escuchar la voz del señor Taisho a su espalda. Tuvo reflejos suficientes para cogerlo a tiempo, y se volvió con cara de susto para demostrar que no había roto nada. Él parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior con ella, lo que no significaba que lo perdonase. Bajó la vista hacia la esfera del reloj y vio que eran las nueve, la hora de desayunar del señor. Tenía que aprenderse bien el horario para no coincidir con él.

― ¿Quién es Kikio Tama?

Estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua tras pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué acababa de decirle Kaede? Quedarse callada y estudiar. ― se repitió mentalmente como si fuera tonta.

― Mi difunta esposa.

Se sintió un poco culpable por haber tocado el tema. Era demasiado curiosa e impulsiva como para simplemente agachar la cabeza y hacer como que no había pasado nada. Kaede tenía razón. Un cerebro rápido y una lengua aún más veloz. Lo peor era que sabía que ya no se detendría. Kagome Higurashi tenía que saberlo todo.

― ¿Por qué Tama? ― musitó ― Al casarse, debería ser Taisho…

― Su apellido empezaba por la misma letra así que no era necesario hacer ninguna modificación. Además, no creo que fuera correcto hacerle modificar un regalo de su padre.

Su padre también le habría regalado relojes a ella si hubiera podido.

― Pero usted ha dicho Tama, no Taisho. Todos la llaman por aquí la señora Taisho, todos menos usted…

― No creo que eso sea asunto de su incumbencia.

Quiso odiarlo en ese instante por haber satisfecho a medias su curiosidad. Desgraciadamente, tenía razón y era lo que más odiaba de todo. Le dio la espalda para reacomodar el reloj sobre la cómoda, tal y como se encontraba antes de haberlo limpiado. Haciendo caso omiso de la figura del señor a su espalda, continuó limpiando la superficie de madera con un paño aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Quería despreciarlo, ignorarlo, y, sobre todo, que él se diera cuenta de ello. Eso, por supuesto, sería perfecto en su cabeza si no le latiera el corazón a mil por hora, y si no estuviera alargando su partida solo para permanecer más tiempo a su lado.

― Lamento lo sucedido ayer.

Sí que se había dado por aludido rápido. Dejó el paño sobre la cómoda y se volvió para encararlo.

― ¿En serio lo lamenta? ― quería torturarlo.

― Sí, no debiste escuchar esa conversación.

Lanzó un bufido muy poco femenino, ofendida de nuevo, y volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar limpiando sobre lo que ya brillaba. Por lo visto, no lamentaba en absoluto haberla llamado fresca caza fortunas y no pensaba tan siquiera en disculparse por ello para quedar bien. Y pensar que por un momento se había hasta ilusionado. ¿Por qué? Admitía que estaba muy bueno y que le sentaban de maravilla esas camisas tan anticuadas. Sin embargo, no era para nada su tipo. No le gustaban los hombres que miraban sobre el hombro a los demás creyendo saberlo todo.

― ¿Qué he hecho ahora? ― se quejó su jefe.

― La pregunta correcta es qué no ha hecho.

― Encima de que me disculpo…

Lo escuchó rumiar algo ininteligible que probablemente sería una maldición. Ella misma repitió un insulto tras otro contra el señor en su cabeza. Con lo bien que estaba en su casita destartalada. ¿Por qué demonios se iría a vivir a esa mansión recóndita?

― Quiero que a partir de ahora, tú me prepares el té.

¡Genial! Además, tendría que tragarse su orgullo para prepararle el té a ese señor acusica y mal educado que no paraba de insultarla. No debió hacer caso a Kaede. Debió tirar el resto de su té por el fregadero. Era mejor opción que tener que rebajarse a prepararlo para él. ¡Como si ella no tuviera nada mejor que hacer! Por Dios juraba que como continuara tomándole el pelo de esa forma, le iba a escupir en el té.

― Como desee el señor. ― dejó el paño que estaba usando en el carrito y lo empujó para llevárselo ― ¿Hay algo más que desee el señor?

Él enarcó una ceja por su osadía. Después, recorrió todo su cuerpo con una abrasadora y experta mirada que ella bien reconocía. Los hombres que la miraban de esa forma, buscaban una única cosa. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a leer sus miradas y sus expresiones, cosa que le había resultado muy provechosa para tomar de ellos tanto como estaba dispuesta a darles. Siempre buscó hombres para una noche, para desahogarse. Nunca novios. Los novios eran más complicados.

Ese maldito de Inuyasha Taisho era diferente. Sabía a la perfección en qué estaba pensando y podía imaginarse lo que quería hacerle. No distaba mucho de lo que otros habían pensado hacer, pero era diferente de los demás. La contemplaba con tal pasión e intensidad que todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a arder por dentro. Era como si él estuviera dispuesto a devorarla enterita, y eso le encantara. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte, casi animal. Todos sus instintos la empujaban hacia él mientras que su cerebro se oponía fervientemente a entregarse a un hombre que tenía tan mal concepto de ella. Si se acostaba con él, nunca cambiaría de opinión. Y, por desgracia para él, eso le importaba.

Cuadró los hombros, irguió la espalda, y alzó la barbilla de forma altiva y majestuosa. Una mujer humilde también podía ser tan fina y tan sofisticada como la finolis de la difunta esposa de su jefe.

― Eso nunca lo conseguirá, señor.

― Eres una descarada.

Ella lo ignoró en respuesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kaede estaba allí esperando con una bandeja con el desayuno del señor. Lo había presenciado todo a juzgar por su ceño fruncido. Al pasar a su lado, le dijo en un susurro:

― No aprendes, muchacha.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando fijamente el redondeado trasero de su nueva criada, balanceándose mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Era una auténtica descarada, y eso le hacía sonreír en cierto modo. Kagome tenía razón; él la miró con lascivia, pero era culpa de ella. Si se hubiera puesto el uniforme oficial, sin marcar todas sus voluptuosas y apetitosas curvas, él nunca la habría mirado de esa forma tan carnal. Tal vez, llevara demasiado tiempo sin relacionarse con una mujer. Añoraba la suavidad de su piel, la calidez, el contacto… ¿Sería por eso que Kagome lo atraía tanto? ¡No! Kagome Higurashi lo atraía porque era especialmente atractiva. Ella no era cualquier mujer.

Cuando al fin la criada novata salió del comedor y cerró la puerta a su espalda, fue consciente de que Kaede estaba allí. ¡Estupendo! Kaede lo acababa de ver discutir con la nueva para luego comérsela, en el sentido literal de la palabra, con la mirada. Esa noche no había hecho más que desnudarla en sueños, y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella al entrar al comedor. Se disculpó por su insulto, aunque no fue lo bastante agudo. La chica era lista, muy astuta, y eso lo asustaba en gran medida. Una chica lista buscaría su fortuna.

― Veo que cada día os lleváis mejor.

Kaede tenía ganas de bromear, al parecer.

― Ya sabes que el roce hace el cariño. ― quiso seguir con la broma.

― Eso espero.

La anciana se puso seria. Él no pudo menos que mirarla enojado.

― Métete de una buena vez en la cabeza que nadie va a sustituir a Kikio.

Nadie sería como Kikio jamás. Kagome era una chica bonita, preciosa, pero no era Kikio. Jamás tendría la dulzura, la bondad y la inocencia natural de su Kikio. Por eso mismo, él la adoró tanto. Kikio era la definición perfecta de lo que tenía que ser un ángel; no podía ser de otra manera. Tal vez, no fuera tan bonita como Kagome, mas sí que era la clase de mujer buena y sincera con la que él se casaría.

― Kikio no era tan santa como tú crees, hijo.

― ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ― inquirió saber.

La anciana suspiró y al fin se calló. ¡Claro que no había nada que él no supiera! Kikio era un ser muy transparente, incapaz de ocultarle nada. Ella no podría mentirle. La verdad era que Kagome tampoco, aunque por otros motivos. Kagome era muy lanzada, muy impulsiva e iba con la verdad y sus valores por delante. Era puro fuego, todo lo contrario que Kikio. Una era fría y la otra ardiente. ¿Y por qué las estaba comparando? ¡Kikio era la única!

Se sentó en su lugar, resignado al ver su desayuno. No tenía mejor pinta que el del día anterior, por lo que no pudo evitar recordar el sabroso té de Kagome. Al menos, podría contar con su té todas las tardes.

― Kagome tiene buena mano para la cocina. ― le comentó Kaede.

― ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ― masculló molesto por recibir esa información.

― Nada, pensé que podría interesarte.

Dejó la taza, cuyo contenido no era más que agua manchada de café quemado, sobre la mesa de un golpe, y se volvió hacia Kaede enfadado. Estaba harto de sus líos de casamentera. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz para poder acabar su maldita vida en su mansión alejado del mundo real. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Si no le ponían la tentación delante de las narices, podía prescindir de ella a la perfección.

― Ya te dije lo que pienso de ella. ― se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ― No he cambiado de opinión.

― Deberías, esta no es como las otras.

― Siempre me dices lo mismo, Kaede.

― Esta vez, sé que en verdad es diferente. Ella rechazó el trabajo al principio, pero, más tarde, llamó por su cuenta y me suplicó que la aceptara. ― le explicó.

― Seguro que estuvo buscando en Google las cifras en las que se valora mi fortuna.

― ¿Crees que no la interrogué sobre el cambio? Su respuesta fue… Ninguna otra me había contestado algo semejante. Me dejó sin palabras.

Debió continuar con su horrible desayuno y restarle importancia a la confesión de Kaede. En lugar de eso, le hizo un ademán de cabeza para instarla a hablar. Había logrado captar su atención, y, ahora, necesitaba saber qué era lo que empujó a Kagome a decidirse a trabajar en aquel lugar. Era preciosa, podría encontrar cualquier marido en un sitio mejor. En un sitio que no fuera tan tétrico.

Kaede se sentó a su lado y le narró con absoluto detalle la conversación.

― _Sé que anteriormente rechacé su oferta de trabajo, pero me gustaría volver a solicitarla si es posible._

― _¿Por qué rechazo la oferta?_

― _Porque me dijeron cosas horribles sobre ese lugar y yo… Bueno… No estaba preparada para escuchar algo así. Lo rechacé en caliente, sin pensar._

― _¿Y eso es todo? ¿Cambió de opinión por eso? __―__ insistió._

― _No, no es solo eso… Verá… Le va a sonar un poco extraño y puede que hasta se ría de mí… Han sucedido cosas extrañas relacionadas con este trabajo. Cosas que no puedo explicar, pero que me han empujado hacia él… Siento como si una fuerza externa y totalmente ajena a mí quisiera que yo vaya a ese lugar… __―__ musitó __―__ Creerá que estoy loca, pero creo que esta oferta de trabajo podría ser mi destino._

No supo qué decir cuando Kaede terminó su relato. La verdad era que a él también le había impactado la respuesta de Kagome. ¿Su destino? ¿Ella creía en el destino? Bueno, tenía derecho a creer en lo que quisiera. Así que algo la había empujado a correr hacia su casa. Podría ser su dinero o la razón por la que todas las caza fortunas salían huyendo despavoridas de allí.

Su mirada, una vez más, se dirigió hacia el bosque que se podía distinguir desde la ventana. Siempre ordenaba cerrar las cortinas por temor a que sus empleados vieran "cosas extrañas" y nunca jamás se acercaba a ese bosque. Apenas salía de la casa a decir verdad. Solo montaba en su coche en la entrada cuando tenía que salir de allí necesariamente, y eso era algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero desde la muerte de Kikio, temía un poco ese bosque. Sucedían cosas extrañas y malvadas allí adentro. Muchas veces, salpicaban a la mansión Taisho. Los policías levantaron de inmediato las sospechas sobre él porque no querían registrar el bosque. ¿Qué había en ese maldito bosque? Y de haber algo, ¿realmente quería saberlo? Prefería vivir en su mundo de escepticismo.

Después de la hora del desayuno, se dirigió a su despacho para revisar la documentación sobre sus inversiones y la prensa internacional. Sus acciones no habían bajado e hizo un par de transacciones. Para la hora de comer, ya había terminado y leía una antología de poemas. Picoteó un poco de su insípida comida, meditando sobre lo que Kaede le dijo. Según ella, Kagome era una gran cocinera. Se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle que… ¡No! Kagome no era la cocinera, era la criada. Pedirle que le preparase la comida, ofendería a su hermana, quien ya lo odiaba más que suficiente. Además, estaría fuera de lugar. Kagome no era su novia, no tenía que cuidar de él, ni querría hacerlo.

Continuó leyendo por la tarde, tumbado sobre su sofá. Hacia las cuatro, se trasladó al salón de té para tocar el piano de cola de la familia. Su madre era una gran pianista y contrató a los mejores profesores para que le enseñaran a él también. Cuando no estaban los profesores, ella tocaba junto a él y componían nuevas canciones juntos. Tocar el piano era una forma de recordar a su madre justamente así, como más la quiso y más la adoró. Ella sí que era un ángel. No merecía haber muerto y menos de aquella forma. Fue devorada lentamente por un cáncer de útero que ni todo su dinero pudo extirpar. ¿Para qué ser millonarios si no podían asegurarse la buena salud?

Luego, perdió a Kikio cuando creyó que volvía a estar completo. Su primer impulso al perder a Kikio fue el de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. En el último momento, fue un cobarde y volvió a guardar el arma con la que se estaba apuntando la sien. No tuvo valor o no la amó tanto como ella se merecía. A veces soñaba con que ella aún vivía en algún otro lugar, y era feliz con un hombre que en verdad la amaba. Esa pesadilla lo atormentaba, más aún cuando en vida tuvo serias sospechas sobre una posible aventura. Sospechas que siempre se calló por el bien de su matrimonio y por su salud mental. No obstante, algo en el corazón le decía que estaba muerta. Kikio no se había marchado con otro hombre.

Levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano y dejó que sus dedos actuaran por sí mismos para tocar una de las muchas melodías que había compuesto con su madre cuando era un niño. En mitad de su sesión de música, Kagome entró en la sala del té. Lo supo por la ligera brisa que hizo que se balancearan los cabellos de su nuca, por el suave clic de la puerta que interfirió en el agradable sonido del piano y por su perfume. Pudo olerlo desde allí, y lo asoció inmediatamente con ella, como si Kagome fuera la única mujer en el mundo que podía oler a lilas. ¿Por qué olía a lilas?

Pensó en su cabello azabache que caía en hermosos bucles sobre sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Su tez blanca como la nieve, casi de porcelana al tacto, aunque nunca la había tocado; él la imaginaba así. Sus ojos color chocolate enmarcados por aquellas pestañas rizadas tan femeninas. Su nariz pequeña y respingona que le daba un encanto infantil. Sus labios rellenos, rosados y sensuales. Tenía unos labios para ser besados. Sus facciones delicadas y sofisticadas. Era muy hermosa y la evocación de su belleza le hizo dar un giro en la melodía, como si una fuerza externa, similar a la que la empujó a ella a acudir a su mansión, lo hubiera alentado a componer algo nuevo.

Levantó la vista de las teclas para ver sus manos delicadas dejando la bandeja en una cómoda junto al piano. Unas manos delicadas y bien formadas con la manicura hecha. Se excitó contemplando esas manos. Su mirada bajó instintivamente hacia sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. La falda no podía ocultar la forma perfecta de sus muslos, sus caderas redondeadas al igual que su trasero, su cintura de avispa, sus pechos generosos. Compuso toda una canción para ella en ese instante.

Cuando dejó de tocar, le temblaban las manos. No había sido capaz de componer nada desde que su madre falleció. Era la primera vez que algo, más bien alguien, lograba inspirarlo de esa manera para componer música.

― Era precioso.

A él ya no le parecía tan precioso. Agarró la taza bruscamente, derramando algunas gotas, y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago.

― ¡Ey! ― se quejó ella ― ¡Va a mancharlo todo!

Kagome agarró una de las servilletas que había llevado consigo y limpió con sumo cuidado las teclas del piano que se habían manchado. Pensó en que odiaba haber creado esa hermosa melodía para ella mientras la observaba limpiando el piano. Nunca compuso absolutamente nada para su difunta esposa. Haberlo compuesto para esa desconocida, esa fresca, esa aprovechada… No quería estar interesado en esa mujer que no dejaba de sacudir el trasero y balanceaba a propósito sus pechos mientras limpiaba su piano. Lo estaba provocando, quería guerra, y se la iba a dar como no dejara de intentar seducirlo. ¡No! ― se gritó entonces ― ¡No la tocaría! Si la tocaba, estaría perdido.

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo por el cauce que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Kagome no lo estaba provocando, solo limpiaba. Ese era justamente su trabajo. Tenía que alejarla de él aunque eso requiriera ser desagradable.

― ¿Por qué no vas a seducir al jardinero? ― le recriminó ― Conmigo no funcionarán tus trucos.

Kagome dejó de limpiar en ese instante y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con la viva expresión de lo que era pura furia. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se enfadaran con él; era muy refrescante. Kagome estaba más bonita con el ceño fruncido, la mirada agresiva y los labios apretados. Incluso le salía un encantador hoyuelo en la mejilla. ¡Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar en todo eso de una maldita vez!

― ¡Eres un tipejo clasista y amargado! ― lo acusó.

¡Cuánto valor para ser una criada! Desde luego, tenía muy claro que la sinceridad sería absoluta entre ellos.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Estoy seguro de que ya desde niña apuntabas maneras.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, se sintió como un auténtico cerdo. Lo dijo sin pensar, por el placer de discutir ella y ser el que decía la mayor burrada. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar los límites?

― Yo, al menos, no asesinaría a mi marido. No es que usted pueda decir lo mismo.

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Le arrebató la taza de entre las manos, y, sin darle tiempo a contestar de ninguna manera, salió corriendo del salón de té.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró hondo, rezando para no perder el único trabajo que había encontrado. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso al señor? Kaede tenía razón. Era una bocazas. Ser inteligente no le servía de nada si se comportaba como una estúpida con aquellos con los que debía disimular. Inuyasha Taisho era su jefe, el hombre que pagaba el techo bajo el que vivía, la comida que comía y el dinero que iba a parar a su cuenta corriente casi vacía. Se había pasado de la raya.

Mientras regresaba a la cocina, pensó en pedirle disculpas, pero no le pareció conveniente remover las cosas en ese momento. Todo estaba demasiado reciente. Tal vez, ese Taisho fuera un clasista muy poco caballeroso, mas no parecía mal tipo. Por lo menos, no parecía lo bastante malo como para matar a su esposa. Juraría que él la amaba o que la amó. No, él no podía haber matado a Kikio Tama, era una corazonada. Un asesino no era como el señor Taisho.

Fregó la taza de té del señor y se secó las manos mientras contemplaba por la ventana el paisaje. Hacía un día soleado con una ligera brisa. Las sábanas que tendió el día anterior parecían ya secas. Era hora de ir a recogerlas. Agarró el cesto de la ropa y salió al jardín trasero, donde se encontraban los tendederos para recoger. Se metió entre varias filas de ropa aún húmeda y alcanzó las sábanas. Aunque estaban frías, el tejido estaba seco.

Mientras recogía las sábanas, escuchó unos extraños aullidos. Como acababa de levantarse viento, su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba del aullido del viento. Sin embargo, dejó de hacer tanto viento en seguida y continuó escuchando los aullidos. Abrazó la última sábana que recogió contra su pecho, y se giró para mirar de frente el tenebroso bosque que se encontraba a unos cien metros de ella. Los árboles se agitaban y se retorcían de forma macabra aunque ya no hacía viento. El aullido se seguía escuchando, decía algo que ella no lograba entender.

De repente, volvió a levantarse una fuerte brizna de viento y las sábanas a su alrededor se agitaron contra ella. Dejó caer apresuradamente la sábana entre sus manos en el cesto, y lo levantó para volver a entrar en la casa. Mientras se movía entre las filas de ropa húmeda, sentía como si la ropa la estuviera atacando. Fue entonces cuando una sábana se acercó a ella peligrosamente y dibujó el relieve de una cara monstruosa, fantasmal. Gritó, dejó caer el cesto con la ropa, y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Entró e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el viento se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra la puerta para empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

― _¡Márchate!_

Cuando al fin logró cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra ella, agotada, y respiró hondo. ¿Era cosa suya o alguien con una voz de lo más tétrica le había ordenado que se marchara?

* * *

><p><em>16 de noviembre del año 2000<em>

_Todavía cree que el reloj que está en el comedor es el reloj de mi padre. No, me lo regaló mi amor y es nuestro mensajero secreto. Yo nunca le doy a la cuerda, pero la hora que marca es siempre diferente. Lo usamos para comunicarnos. Indico en él la hora en la que podemos vernos en nuestro lugar secreto. Inuyasha no sospecha nada, es demasiado estúpido para verlo. Cree que soy frígida, que temo tener relaciones con un hombre. Si él supiera… _

_Hoy es un gran día. Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que nos conocimos y pensamos celebrarlo a lo grande gracias a todo lo que podemos pagar con el dinero de Inuyasha. Él nunca pregunta por mis gastos y lo prefiero así. A veces, me cuesta mentirle. Siento que me mira y que ve más allá de mí. Debo confesar que tengo la sensación de que sabe que no lo amo, pero hay algo dentro de él que le impide expresarlo. _

Continuará…


	4. Imposible llegar a un acuerdo

**Capítulo 3: Imposible llegar a un acuerdo**

Trastabilló con el pie sobre el suelo de madera mientras esperaba a que le trajeran el desayuno. Ya eran las nueve y cuarto, y todavía no le habían traído la bandeja. Sabía que Kagome era la encargada de llevarle el desayuno ese día. Kaede insistía en delegar en ella en un vano intento por juntarlos, y Kagome era cabezota a rabiar. Estaba seguro de que se retrasaba deliberadamente solo por el gusto de molestarlo. Podría acercarse a la cocina y pedírselo a Kaede, tal y como él hubiera preferido desde un principio, pero, en ese instante, quería que se lo trajera Kagome. ¡Era su trabajo!

No era que se muriera de ganas por tomar un desayuno preparado por Kagura la verdad sea dicha. Quería a su hermana aunque ella lo odiase, mas todo tenía un límite. Estaba por pedir que Kagome también le preparara el desayuno. Lo único que le impedía hacerlo era la reacción de su hermana. Consiguió que ella estuviera más cerca de él ofreciéndole trabajo, no hubo otra forma, y, si la sustituía por una mujer que además no soportaba, lo abandonaría. Todo era tan difícil en esa casa. Desde que podía recordar, estaba siempre rodeado de complicaciones. Kagome era la más reciente y la que golpeaba con más fuerza. Era tan obstinada, tan impulsiva y tan refrescantemente sincera que no suponía más que quebraderos de cabeza para él.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el gran ventanal; hacia el jardín y el bosque más allá. Estaba lloviendo mucho, podría haber tormenta. Además, empezaba a hacer frío. La calefacción de toda la planta baja y la primera planta había sido encendida, y la temperatura ambiente era bastante buena, aunque hacía frío en algunas zonas. Seguro que las mujeres estarían acurrucadas alrededor de los fogones y se habrían olvidado por completo de él. La imagen no le molestó en lo más mínimo. No tanto como la idea de que Kagome pretendiera matarlo de hambre. ¡No pensaba consentirlo! ¡Estaba harto de esperar a que su desayuno apareciera por arte de magia delante de él!

Se levantó furioso de la silla, tiró la servilleta, la cual había tenido sobre el regazo anteriormente, sobre la mesa, y salió del comedor para dirigirse hacia las cocinas. En ese maldito pasillo sí que hacía frío. En cuanto atravesó las puertas de la cocina, vio la bandeja con su desayuno sobre la encimera, esperando. El café estaba frío por primera vez. Frunció el ceño enfadado, y buscó con la mirada a la única culpable de aquel retraso. En la cocina solo estaban Kaede zurciendo unos calcetines, Kagura cocinando alguna cosa extraña, y Myoga ordenando su correspondencia para llevársela al despacho. Los tres lo miraron consternados por su presencia allí. Luego, miraron la bandeja, entendiendo. Todos sabían qué era lo que estaba buscando.

― ¿Dónde está, Kagome?

Ninguno de ellos contestó. Kaede agachó la cabeza para ocultarse de su mirada recriminatoria, Myoga empezó a silbar, y Kagura lo ignoró por completo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

― ¡Responded! ― exigió.

― Está ocupada. ― dijo Kaede.

― ¿En qué? — insistió.

― Ocupaciones. ― contestó en esa ocasión Myoga.

Los dos mentían, la estaban cubriendo de él. ¿Cómo podía haberse ganado de esa forma la lealtad de sus empleados más fieles?

― ¡Mienten! ― canturreó Kagura.

Kaede y Myoga saltaron de la silla al escucharla. A continuación, le dirigieron una mirada de anhelo y disculpa. Él se enfadó aun más con ellos por estar cubriendo a una mujer a la que acababan de conocer ante él. ¡Lo conocían desde que era un niño! ¿Por qué de repente todos adoraban tanto a Kagome? Solo era una mocosa irrespetuosa y provocadora, sin ningún encanto, ni sofisticación. No se podía creer que una cara bonita pudiera conseguir tanto.

Se acercó a Kagura, y tragó hondo al ver el extraño color que estaba adquiriendo el líquido dentro de la olla. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, ella cogió el tarro de la sal y echó la mitad del contenido en la comida. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la sal caer cual nevada.

― Kagura, ¿n-no es mucha sal? ― balbuceó.

― No.

Preocupado por lo que pudiera haber dentro de la olla, volvió al tema inicial.

― ¿Sabes dónde está Kagome?

― Sí.

A Kagura había que pedírselo todo blanco y en botella. Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando algo surgió en la superficie de aquella sustancia, y volvió a ocultarse mientras que ella removía. ¿Qué era eso? Sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo arcadas. Pensar que más tarde tendría que comerlo…

― ¿Dónde está?

― En su cuarto. ― cogió la cabeza de un pescado, y, ante su mirada de desconcierto, la echó dentro de la sopa ― Esta mañana no ha salido. Seguro que está holgazaneando.

Se olvidó de la sopa por completo al escucharla, y se volvió hacia Kaede y Myoga. Los dos agacharon la cabeza, rendidos ante la evidencia. Y pensar que la habían estado cubriendo. Seguro que ambos esperaban que se levantara a tiempo para llevarle el desayuno. Kaede no llevó el desayuno porque sabía que no le tocaba a ella. No quería levantar sospechas.

― Hoy no se sentía muy bien, Inuyasha.

― Kaede, sé cuando mientes. ― ella suspiró ― Dame la llave.

Extendió la palma de su mano abierta, exigiendo que le entregara la llave que abría la habitación de Kagome. Kaede se resistió.

― O me das tu llave, o sacaré mi llave maestra. Solo retrasarás las cosas.

― Está bien. ― se levantó ― Pero iré contigo.

Le daba igual que Kaede lo acompañara o no. Sermonearía igualmente a Kagome delante o detrás de ella. Así pues, siguió a Kaede por el pasillo de servicio y esperó a que ella abriera la puerta. Se escuchó un maullido antes de que la puerta se abriera. Un gato color canela los recibió en la entrada. Había escuchado que Kagome tenía un gato, pero nunca lo había visto hasta ese día.

Entró en la habitación decidido. No obstante, se detuvo cuando sintió al gato restregándose por sus tobillos. Prácticamente se le enganchó pidiendo caricias sin dejar de maullar, y tuvo que cogerlo y darle el gusto para que se tranquilizara. Nunca había tenido mascota. Solo en una ocasión intentó tener un perro, mas no salió bien. A Kikio no le gustaban los animales.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― movió su collar con su identificación ― ¿Buyo? ¡Qué nombre más raro!

Volvió a dejar al gato color canela en el suelo y lo siguió según avanzaba por el apartamento. Fueron a parar al dormitorio, donde encontró a Kagome, tal y como Kagura describió: holgazaneando en la cama. Eran cerca de las diez, y ella seguía en la cama cuando debía estar trabajando desde antes de las nueve. Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido que la encontraría así, no habría ido a buscarla nunca. Había cosas que era mejor no ver por su propia salud mental.

Kagome dormía destapada, abrazando uno de los almohadones. Llevaba puesta una finísima camiseta de tirantes que le dejaba el vientre al descubierto y dormía en posición fetal. Su melena azabache estaba revuelta, cubriéndole media cara. Solo podía ver sus labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando aire. En ese momento, confirmó lo que siempre había pensado: Kagome tenía unas piernas estupendas. ¡Solo llevaba bragas! Unas sexis bragas de encajes color turquesa que mostraban más de lo que cubrían. ¿Es que no podía vestirse para dormir? ¿No era consciente de lo que pensaría un hombre al verla dormir así? Aunque claro, se suponía que ningún hombre tendría que verla así o, por lo menos, ninguno que ella no deseara que la viera.

Estaba invadiendo clarísimamente su intimidad. Kagome no había cumplido con su trabajo, y se ocuparía de darle el correspondiente correctivo, pero no tenía ningún derecho a entrar en su apartamento y contemplarla con lascivia mientras dormía. Estaba atentando contra sus derechos. Por mucho menos podría pedir una orden de alejamiento contra él por acoso sexual. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella por su reacción, y se dispuso a marcharse cuando descubrió las intenciones del gato.

― ¿Qué haces? ― susurró ― ¡Vuelve aquí!

El gato hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, se subió sobre la cama y tocó la mejilla de su ama con el hocico. Lo odió por hacer eso. Pretendía marcharse y hacer como que nada había pasado para que Kagome no se enterara de lo sucedido. Su delito era mayor que el de ella.

― ¡Ven aquí Buyo! ― lo llamó.

Buyo se mantuvo impasible ante su llamada.

― Te daré una lata de atún.

Se le agitaron las orejas y pareció más interesado en esa segunda oferta, pero continuó sin moverse, como todo un negociador.

― ¿Dos? — sugirió.

El gato lo miró fijamente, más interesado.

― Tres y es mi última oferta antes de ir a darte una tunda.

El gato por fin aceptó su oferta. ¡Era un gran negociador! Quien dijera que los animales no tenían inteligencia, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Extendió los brazos para cogerlo al vuelo cuando saltara. Lamentablemente, eso nunca llegó a suceder. Al girarse, la cola del gato acabó restregándose contra la nariz de su dueña. La mujer frunció el ceño, encogió su graciosa naricita, y estornudó.

― Buyo, te tengo dicho que no me metas la cola en la nariz…

El estornudo la despertó. Kagome se sentó sobre su trasero y estiró los brazos para tonificar los músculos adormilados por la larga noche de sueño. Él observó con ojos ansiosos y codiciosos sus deliciosas curvas estirarse y contraerse, y se sintió como un auténtico cerdo aprovechándose de esa manera del momento de debilidad de una mujer que ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí.

Le vio apartarse el cabello de la cara, y coger a Buyo para darle un gran abrazo mientras le daba los buenos días. ¿Le estaba dando los buenos días al gato? Se le ocurrió que eso solo lo haría una persona que se sintiera muy sola. El gato lo miró entonces. Kagome siguió la dirección de su mirada. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

― ¿Se-Señor…? — logró articular — ¡Ay, Dios mío!

Kagome dejó caer al gato fuera de la cama, y se lanzó sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, quedando a cuatro patas, de espaldas a él. Agarró su reloj despertador para consultarlo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No había sonado esa mañana y ya eran las diez. Giró la cabeza, y lo miró con ojos llorosos desde su posición.

― ¡Lo siento!

¿Qué hombre no perdonaría a una mujer semi desnuda a cuatro patas que estaba en la posición perfecta para…? ¡Él no! ¡Maldita sea! Kagome solo era una criada más, estaba terminantemente prohibida para él porque la única mujer de su vida era su difunta Kikio. Kagome solo era un calentón pasajero que podía superar fácilmente. Nada más. Y visto que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la estuviera viendo así, su huida y disculpa por las circunstancias no eran necesarias. Ya no se sentía tan culpable.

― Mi desayuno debía estar sobre la mesa hace una hora.

― ¡Me tocaba a mí!

Todo fue muy rápido. Kagome se levantó como un rayo de la cama. Empezó a revolver todo a su alrededor como un torbellino. El edredón y las sábanas volaron, también una silla y parte de su uniforme hasta que encontró sus medias. Ella se puso las ligas y empezó a subirse las medias. Él reaccionó apartando la mirada sonrojado. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

― ¿No ves que estoy delante? ― se quejó abriendo disimuladamente un ojo para espiar.

― ¿Y qué? ― saltó a la pata coja mientras se ponía una media ― No estoy desnuda…

― ¿Vas a seguir vistiéndote así?

Ella lo mal interpretó. Salió corriendo hacia el armario empotrado. Abrió un cajón y empezaron a volar bragas y tangas de encaje.

― ¡No me refería a tu ropa interior! ― exclamó ― Tienes un hombre delante. ¿Acaso estás ciega? No a todos nos gusta espiar a las mujeres mientras se visten.

Kagome dejó de rebuscar en su cajón en ese instante, y lo miró con la imagen de la pura inocencia dibujada en su rostro.

― ¿Y por qué no sale y me espera fuera?

― Sí, ¿por qué no sales, Inuyasha? ― dijo Kaede a su espalda.

¡Kaede! Había olvidado por completo que abrió la puerta con la llave de Kaede, que ella entró junto a él. Claro, estaba demasiado distraído mirándole el trasero a Kagome como para poder ver más allá de eso. ¡Qué ridículo más grande! Sintió que sus mejillas ardían hasta las orejas. La anciano no le dejaría olvidar ese momento en lo que le quedaba de vida. Con un gruñido, salió del dormitorio para darle a Kagome la intimidad que necesitaba para ducharse y vestirse.

Acabó en el salón con Buyo entre sus brazos exigiendo el atún que le había prometido, y Kaede a su espalda esperando a que Kagome abriera el grifo de la ducha para atacar. Ella lo había visto todo. No pudo ocultar la admiración que sentía por el cuerpo de Kagome, y se lo iba a restregar a la más mínima oportunidad.

― Pensé que no te gustaba.

Apenas Kagome abrió la ducha, Kaede le atacó. No esperó ni un minuto.

― ¡Y no me gusta! ― afirmó.

― ¿Entonces?

― Es preciosa, ¿y qué? ― se quejó ― Hay muchas mujeres preciosas sueltas por el mundo.

― Pero Kagome tiene algo especial.

Sí, tenía la capacidad de provocarle los dolores de cabeza más fastidiosos que uno podía imaginar. Tenía que reconocerle a Kagome su mérito. También era la muchachita más irrespetuosa que se había cruzado en su camino. Nadie le hablaba de esa forma; todo el mundo le hacía la pelota. Por otro lado, preparaba un té estupendo. Decir lo contrario sería mentir como un bellaco. Y bueno… Debía admitir que lo inspiró para componer, algo que no hacía desde su infancia. Algo en ella lo inspiró, y no fue solo su físico.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de que Kagome era una fresca caza fortunas? ¡No, no lo era! Ese prejuicio ya lo había superado. Kagome no podía ser una caza fortunas, no con esa actitud suya. Ninguna caza fortunas pondría a prueba su paciencia de esa forma. Una fresca tal vez sí, ¿quién sabe? Lo de ese día parecía un despiste, pero ¿y si era deliberado? ¿Y si dentro de esa ducha estaba enjabonando su cuerpo curvilíneo mientras pensaba en lo pardillo que él parecía babeando por su trasero? Podría tratarse de una gran actriz. No estaba seguro de poder desechar el asunto del dinero. Quizás, buscaba sexo. ¿Y era tan terrible que una mujer hermosa quisiera tener relaciones con él?

― ¿En qué piensas, Inuyasha?

¡Como si ella no lo supiera! Kaede lo leía como a un libro abierto. Seguro que ya se estaba relamiendo con lo evidente que resultaba que quería acostarse con Kagome. De repente, se escucharon pisadas al otro lado de la puerta, objetos cayendo, el frus frus de la ropa, quejas e insultos. Cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron, Kagome estaba impoluta. Su uniforme perfectamente colocado y su cabello recogido en la nuca.

― ¡Ya era hora! ― se quejó.

― Lo siento… ― volvió a disculparse.

Por primera vez, tenía la sartén por el mango con Kagome. Ella no podía recriminarle nada, no podía echarle absolutamente nada en cara, ni oponerse. Estaba bajo su control absoluto. Sin embargo, decidió no aprovecharse.

― Hoy terminarás de trabajar una hora más tarde para compensar lo de esta mañana.

― Sí, señor.

Sonrió satisfecho porque aceptara tan pronto y sin quejas, y salió de su apartamento. Kagome estudió su ancha y cuadrada espalda mientras se marchaba, y suspiró aliviada de haberse librado de algún castigo peor. En el fondo, Inuyasha Taisho no era tan malo como quería aparentar. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo tan horrible la semana anterior? No era ningún asesino. Algo en su corazón se lo gritaba. Ahora bien, esa mañana lo notaba raro. No parecía tan superior y prepotente como siempre. El sabelotodo se había esfumado por unos instantes para dar paso a un hombre desconcertado.

― ¿Qué le pasa al señor? ― le preguntó a Kaede.

― Solo está descubriendo cosas que no le agradan.

― Lo dices por mí, ¿verdad? ― se quejó.

― Sí, pero creo que no en el sentido que tú crees. ― la anciana se rió ― Deberías estar más atenta.

― Yo siempre…

― Lo sé, pero no sabes aprovechar toda la información que te cae encima. Deberías estudiar mejor la situación y las reacciones de aquellos con los que hablas, y no basarte solo en sus palabras. Una chica lista lo haría exactamente así, y tú tienes mucho potencial. Solo necesitas un empujón.

Ser lista y más astuta que un zorro nunca le sirvió para relacionarse. Desgraciadamente, a la gente no le gustaba entablar conversaciones con otras personas que podían rebatirle absolutamente todo o con personas que sacaban a relucir sin ningún temor o vergüenza cualquier clase de detalle escabroso. Ella no era de las que se avergonzaban y callaban. Por eso, necesitaba aprender todo lo que le estaba enseñando Kaede. Apreciaba mucho sus lecciones.

― Inuyasha está en su despacho. ― le dijo Kaede ― Por si te interesa saberlo, todavía no ha desayunado. A lo mejor quieres compensarle por tu retraso.

Sonrió ante la gran idea que acababa de darle Kaede. Le prepararía el desayuno aunque ya fuera algo tarde, y cumpliría con su correctivo sin una sola queja. Estaba decidido. Le dio las gracias a la anciana, y corrió hacia la cocina para preparar la bandeja.

Ignoró a Kagura cuando esta quiso saber qué hacía y preparó ella misma una cafetera. Llenó una taza de café y dejó el sobrante para que pudieran tomarlo sus compañeros de trabajo. Después, colocó un par de preciosas y doradas tostadas francesas que ella misma acababa de preparar sobre un plato. Preparó una pequeña pero nutritiva tortilla francesa a base de huevo. Mientras se hacía la tortilla, exprimió unas naranjas para el zumo natural. Su último añadido fue fruta fresca picada en un bol de cristal. Contenta por el resultado tan apetitoso, se dirigió con la bandeja de plata hacia el despacho del señor Taisho.

Myoga gimió de puro placer al ver la bandeja. Por eso, le prometió a Myoga antes de marcharse que a él también le prepararía el desayuno un día de esos. Atravesó los pasillos hasta el hall, giró hacia el otro lado de la escalera y se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al despacho del señor. Se aseguró de tener bien colocado el pelo antes de dar un par de toques en la puerta. No entró hasta que Inuyasha le dio su permiso. Ahora bien, nada más verla, frunció el ceño, arrepintiéndose de permitirle la entrada.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ― preguntó ― Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo…

Eso era verdad.

― Pensé que como se había quedado sin su nutritivo desayuno de todas las mañanas… ― casi se atragantó al pronunciar esas palabras falsas ― Tal vez, aceptaría este pequeño tentempié preparado por mí para compensarlo.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja escéptico. Segura de sí misma, ella cerró la puerta de un puntapié y se acercó con la bandeja. Al señor no le quedó más remedio que apartar de los papeles que estaba revisando del escritorio. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que se fuera, ya empezaba a abrir la boca para decirlo, cuando vio la bandeja.

― No está quemado… ― fue lo único capaz de pronunciar.

― No, y las naranjas están bien exprimidas. ― le explicó ― También he escogido fruta fresca y he dorado las tostadas.

No hizo falta que insistiera más. Prácticamente le arrancó la bandeja de las manos, se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo, y probó la tortilla francesa en primer lugar. Gimió de puro placer. Kagome no pudo menos que sentirse satisfecha. El sueño de su vida no era cocinar para un hombre como él, pero era agradable saber que era capaz de hacer algo en condiciones. Inuyasha probó el café y se recostó sobre su sillón reclinable con un suspiro de pura satisfacción.

― Voy a tener que pedirte que me prepares el desayuno todas las mañanas…

Ella se sonrojó por el piropo.

― Tengo que admitirlo, preparas el café mucho mejor que Kikio.

Ahí fue cuando lo estropeó todo. ¿Por qué tenía que compararla con su esposa muerta? Ella no era Kikio, nunca sería tan fantástica, tan buena, tan hermosa y tan maravillosa como esa mujer idealizada por la que él suspiraba cada día. Ella nunca sería ese ser divino y perfecto. Solo Kagome. Una criada que podía enorgullecerse de preparar el café mejor que una señorita que no se había manchado las manos en su vida.

― Tal vez, deba prepararse el desayuno usted solito, señor.

Dio media vuelta ofendida y se dirigió hacia la puerta furiosa. ¡Ella no era Kikio!

― Pero, ¿qué he dicho ahora? ― preguntó él desconcertado por su respuesta.

― ¡Es usted un estúpido!

Cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Estaba bien claro que entre ellos dos no había forma de llevarse bien. Inuyasha Taisho respiraba, comía, bebía, dormía y trabajaba únicamente por el recuerdo de su difunta esposa. Aunque en el mundo real ella estuviera muerta, él la tenía muy en mente a cada minuto de su vida. ¡Estaba completamente anclado en el pasado! No podía vivir esa mentira por mucho más tiempo. Aún tenía cuarenta años, era atractivo y rico. ¡Podía encontrar a otra mujer y no terminar su vida solo! ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Y qué le pasaba a ella? No tendría que interesarle tanto lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer. Si el señor Taisho era lo bastante estúpido como para pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose y lamiéndose las heridas por las esquinas, era problema de él; no suyo. Podía encontrar un hombre atractivo en cualquier parte aunque… Encontrar un hombre que se mantuviera a su lado, era mucho más difícil. Admitía que envidiaba a Kikio por haber conseguido encontrar un hombre que la amase y la respetase tanto como para seguir honrando su memoria de esa manera tras su muerte. ¿Podría un hombre amarla a ella de esa forma?

Hizo la colada, planchó, fregó muchos suelos, hizo algunas camas y pulió la madera del comedor antes de su hora de comer. Renunció a la comida al olerla para tomar fruta y un yogur. Le daba igual que Kagura se ofendiera, no pensaba meterse eso entre pecho y espalda. Una tenía sus límites. Iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera para que Kagura aprendiera a cocinar. Quizás, si dejaba caer por allí algún libro de cocina…

Por la tarde, continuó puliendo la barandilla de madera de la escalera principal. Era un arduo trabajo, y el solo pensar que ese día trabajaría más de la cuenta, la enfermaba. También durmió más de la cuenta. La noche anterior se acostó tarde y olvidó programar el despertador. No volvería a suceder. Empezó a limpiar en la parte superior de la escalera, y fue bajando hasta llegar abajo. Después, se metió por los huecos para limpiar los bordes que se le escapaban. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda que entre esa polvorienta oscuridad la asustaron. Se volvió con el corazón desbocado y dio gracias de ver la figura de un ser humano normal.

― ¡Qué susto!

― Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Era un hombre de edad similar a la del señor Taisho, cosa de agradecer en esa mansión repleta de personas mayores. No parecía tan alto como Inuyasha aunque sí lo era más que ella. Su musculatura destacaba bajo la ropa. Parecía un hombre hecho en el campo, como su padre. Su piel, en cambio, era bastante pálida para haber trabajado bajo el sol. O igual llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir de la sombra, cosa que la atemorizaba aún más. ¡No! Tenía que sacarse esa estupidez de la cabeza. Aquel hombre no era un fantasma. Su cabello castaño ondulado estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía unos ojos color rubí que la asustaban. Había algo en él que le transmitía malas vibraciones.

― Tú debes de ser Naraku. ― comprendió al fin.

― ¿Nos conocemos? ― preguntó él extrañado mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza ― Creo que te recordaría.

Seguro que la recordaría.

― No, pero Kaede me presentó a todos los empleados y, según ella, solo faltabas tú…

― Esa anciana metomentodo ha estropeado mi sorpresa… ― farfulló.

Se puso furiosa por sus palabras.

― ¡Habla con respeto de Kaede! — le advirtió.

Naraku la contempló asombrado por su despliegue de furia. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se volvió hacia su trabajo, desdeñándolo por completo. Esperaba que él se diera por aludido y se marchara, pero, en lugar de eso, se situó en el hueco de la escalera junto a ella, en la única zona que todavía le faltaba por limpiar. Necesitaba que él se apartara para continuar.

― ¿Te importa? ― puso los brazos en jarra ― No he terminado…

― Tienes mucho carácter, mujer. ― se carcajeó de ella ― Eso me encanta en una mujer.

― Pues a mí no me gustan los hombres vagos que no dan un palo al agua y encima pretenden cobrar un salario.

― Eso es lo que te han contado de mí, ¿no? ― chasqueó la lengua ― ¿Qué sabrán ellos de lo que es trabajar? Pero tú y yo sí que lo sabemos, Kagome.

¿Por qué sabía su nombre? El consejo que Kaede le dio esa misma mañana resonó en su cabeza en ese instante: "_Deberías estudiar mejor la situación y las reacciones de aquellos con los que hablas, y no basarte solo en sus palabras_." Kaede tenía razón. ¿Por qué Naraku sabía su nombre si nunca se habían cruzado y él no había hablado con ningún otro empleado? ¿Por qué se situó justo en el único rincón que ella no había limpiado? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si supiera de ella más que los demás?

― Me has estado espiando desde que llegué, ¿verdad? ― dedujo ella.

― Chica lista. Todos dicen por aquí que eres muy lista. Por eso, aceptarás salir conmigo. No puedes dejar escapar una oportunidad tan buena.

Ella no saldría con él porque reconocía muy bien su mirada calenturienta. Veía sus malas intenciones a kilómetros de distancia. Ese tipo quería acostarse con ella a cualquier precio, y le daba igual que ella se lo consintiera o no. El problema era que no sabía todavía lo suficiente de ella como para evitar el error que había cometido. Si intentaba propasarse, se tragaría los horribles zapatones que calzaba. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando otra voz se interpuso entre ellos.

― Deja de molestarla.

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejar a los dos hombres enfrentarse.

― No sabía que estuviera prohibido hablar con otros empleados, jefe.

― Para ti "señor". ― le corrigió ― Ningún otro empleado quiere hablar contigo.

― La señorita no piensa lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Los dos se volvieron hacia ella en ese instante. Kagome tembló por la mirada violenta de cada uno de ellos, y se preguntó cómo se las había apañado para meterse ese lío. ¡Ella estaba limpiando tranquilamente la escalera! ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer para molestarla?

― La señorita no piensa ahora mismo con claridad.

El señor Taisho acababa de salvarla.

― Vuelve a tu madriguera, no eres necesario. — le ordenó.

― Como ordene, señor.

Recalcó su título a propósito para burlarse de él, y le lanzó una última mirada salvaje de puro deseo carnal antes de marcharse. Ella decidió que se aseguraría de no quedarse nunca sola, echaría bien la llave de su dormitorio, y mantendría todas las ventanas cerradas. No le gustaba nada ese hombre, ni lo que transmitía. Sabía que de una forma u otra, terminaría intentando darle problemas. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de que la estaba espiando?

― Deberías tener más cuidado.

¡Si ella estaba limpiando!

― Oye, yo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo cuando él apareció de la nada. Además, hablaré con quien a mí me dé la gana.

Siempre tenía que dar el cante aunque estuviera pensando justo lo contrario. Una chica lista que actuaba como una estúpida. ¡Qué razón tenía Kaede al querer enseñarle!

― Con él no. ― le repitió ― Te lo prohíbo.

― ¿Me lo prohíbe? ― le reprochó en tono enfadado ― ¿Por qué?

― Eso… — no supo explicarse.

No iba a esquivar el tema.

― ¿Es peligroso? ― preguntó.

― No lo sé…

¿Qué no lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía tener en su casa a una persona de cuya integridad estuviera dudando? A ella, ese tipo le había parecido muy peligroso a primera vista. No se la jugaría diciendo que pudiera ser un ex convicto, pero, tal vez, su origen fuera incluso peor. No parecía de fiar, no parecía íntegro, y no parecía nada humilde. Veía en sus ojos la paciencia de una araña que esperaba a su presa en su telaraña, y la astucia de un zorro que engañaba a la liebre.

― ¿Por qué ha contratado a un tipo como ese si no se fía de él? ― le recriminó ― No puede ir pidiéndole a sus empleados que no se acerquen a él. Si lo ha contratado, lo lógico es que pensemos que es un tipo de fiar. ¡No tiene sentido!

Inuyasha cerró la boca en ese instante y apartó la mirada durante unos segundos. Después, empezó a mirarla a intervalos, como si estuviera planteándose el ocultarle o no la información que estaba rondando por su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― intentó instarlo a hablar ― ¿A qué viene esa cara?

― Yo no lo contraté… ― musitó.

― Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

No podía haberlo hecho su difunto padre. Naraku parecía demasiado joven como para haber sido contratado como manitas desde tan pronto.

― Fue Kikio…

¡Ahora recordaba! Kaede le dijo eso mismo cuando llegó.

― _Si necesitas cualquier arreglo o mientras estás limpiando encuentras algún mueble roto o cualquier cosa que falle, Naraku es el carpintero y fontanero de la casa._

― _¿Tenéis un carpintero y fontanero personal?_

_Eso era lo más extraño que había escuchado nunca._

― _Lo quiso contratar la difunta señora Taisho. Ella solía encargarle muchos muebles, casas para pájaros, redecorar dormitorios. Desde que ella no está, apenas trabaja, y cobra el mismo salario._

_¡Qué injusticia! __― __pensó. Ella iba a tener que trabajar como una loca a diario, y ese tipo estaba chupando del bote por la cara. Seguro que seguía en la casa porque era amigo de la señora Taisho. Tenía pinta de que ambos hubieran sido buenos amigos. El señor Taisho no debió atreverse a echarlo en nombre de su difunta esposa. _

― _Ten cuidado con él. __― __le advirtió __― __No es trigo limpio._

Otra vez la difunta. Estaba empezando a cogerle auténtica tirria.

― Es por Kikio…― musitó decepcionada.

― Sí, pero no por el motivo que tú crees. Kikio fue quien redactó el contrato ante notario. Está blindado, no puedo echarlo. No al menos hasta que él cometa una falta lo bastante grave como para echarlo.

Inuyasha suspiró ante la perspectiva de tener que ponerse a pensar de nuevo en ese tema que tanto lo enervaba, y levantó el brazo para consultar su reloj de pulsera.

― ¿No deberías haberme traído el té hace media hora?

― ¡No, otra vez no!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiada ante la perspectiva de tener otra media hora más de castigo.

― Si no te das prisa, tendré que darte un par de azotes de castigo.

En respuesta, Kagome le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña, y se marchó corriendo hacia la cocina mientras que Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en Naraku y en el creciente interés que parecía sentir por la mujer. Miraba a Kikio de la misma forma, mas él confiaba en Kikio y sabía que entre ellos no había nada. Si Naraku se hubiera propasado, lo sabría. ¿Por qué su mujer ayudaría a un hombre así en el caso contrario? Pero Kagome era diferente. Ella era demasiado sincera como para fingir que le caía bien y demasiado orgullosa como para gritar pidiendo auxilio cuando creía que podía defenderse sola.

Kagome podría convertirse en la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él, pero… ¿A qué precio?

* * *

><p><em>4 de enero del año 2001<em>

_Inuyasha cada día está más nervioso y más perspicaz. Estoy teniendo que esforzarme muy a fondo para que no se entere de lo que está sucediendo. Sé que sospecha de mi querido Naraku. Lo mira fijamente, lo persigue, y, cuando no está, me hace preguntas sobre él y sobre su pasado. No se fía de él. Sé que lo ha investigado. En su escritorio hay un informe con datos sobre Naraku, datos falsos. Naraku nunca hizo nada de todo eso, lo acusaron injustamente por robar un poco de comida para sus hermanos. Sus hermanos murieron de hambre por culpa de la policía. ¡No hizo nada malo!_

_He intentado distraerlo y convencerle de que Naraku ha sido injustamente tratado por la sociedad, pero él continúa dudando. El otro día, buscó su contrato, quería despedirlo. Se encontró con toda una sorpresa. Yo redacté el contrato. Lo escribí de tal forma que Inuyasha no pudiera mandarlo a la calle jamás. Inuyasha se enfureció conmigo y discutimos durante largas horas. Naraku estuvo escuchando al otro lado de la puerta y estoy segura de que lo habría matado si yo le hubiera hecho alguna señal. Yo no quería que lo matara. Odio tener que estar casada con un hombre al que no amo y tener que soportar todas las cosas malas que dice de Naraku, pero Inuyasha no es un mal hombre. No podría cargar con su muerte sobre la conciencia._

_Tuve que usar mis armas de mujer para convencerle de que dejara el tema. Lo seduje para que se distrajera. Le puse ojitos, pucheros, lloré, le di un par de besos, y, después, le preparé el café como sé que a él le gusta. Inuyasha suspiró encantado al tomar el café preparado por su adorada esposa, y dejó la discusión aunque sé que sigue pensando en ello. Sin embargo, tras mi amenaza de abandonarlo si no deja en paz a Naraku, no creo que vuelva a indagar. _

Continuará…


	5. Baño de sangre

**Capítulo 4: Baño de sangre**

Esa noche tuvo diversas pesadillas. Una tras otra, cada cual peor que la anterior. En su primera pesadilla, veía al señor Taisho con una mujer de rostro desdibujado. Él sonreía a la mujer y le hablaba. La trataba como si fuera el ser más perfecto del universo. Entonces, alzaba la vista y la veía a ella, vestida con trapos harapientos y el cabello despeinado. Su mirada pasaba de la alegría y la ternura por la otra mujer a la decepción y el puro asco. La despreciaba, le gritaba e insultaba para luego abrazar a su mujer y marcharse con ella, recordándole una y otra vez que Kikio Tama era insustituible.

La primera pesadilla no tuvo que suceder. No tenía lógica en su mente que hubiera soñado algo semejante, y se negaba a creer que en algún lugar muy profundo de su corazón, sintiera algo por él. Era muy atractivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su edad, nada más. Podía vivir a la perfección sin él, no lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, le molestaba que admirara de aquella forma a la otra mujer, que la adorase mientras que a ella la consideraba un insecto que debía aplastar.

Su siguiente pesadilla estuvo relacionada con Naraku. Soñó que estaba ocupándose de sus tareas diarias con total tranquilidad cuando él irrumpía en su monotonía. Naraku se reía y se relamía observándola. Ella, de repente, no llevaba puesto su uniforme habitual sino que un sexi uniforme de criada de fantasía. La guinda del pastel era el lacito de regalo atado a su cintura. Naraku sonreía, aceptaba el regalo, y se lanzaba sobre él mientras que ella gritaba que no sería suya. Pataleaba, gritaba y arañaba inútilmente ya que sus manos estaban por todas partes.

Esa pesadilla fue peor que la anterior. Despertó con las mejillas húmedas por sus propias lágrimas, gritando y pataleando. Se levantó de la cama, y, bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, comprobó que estuviera realmente sola en el apartamento, que absolutamente todo estuviera bien cerrado. No se acercó a las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas. Quiso hacerlo a decir verdad. Quiso apartar las cortinas y comprobar que todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas y aseguradas. Justo cuando estaba rozando la cortina, a punto de apartarla, sintió que había alguien esperándola al otro lado. Alguien que la vigilaba y esperaba a que ella diera la cara para… En realidad, no sabía para qué. La cuestión era que la aterraba. Así pues, renunció a su único intento por apartar las cortinas, y se volvió a la cama.

Su tercera pesadilla transcurrió en el bosque. Ella estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Taisho. No había estado nunca, no sabía cómo era, pero lo veía todo tan nítido y tan claro en su mente como si lo recorriera a diario. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que en verdad estaba allí. Se escuchaba un aullido como el de aquella tarde. Un aullido que le gritaba que se marchara de la mansión Taisho. Ella corría en dirección contraria al aullido. No hacía más que adentrarse en el bosque, en su densidad. De repente, llegaba a un claro donde había una cabaña destartalada y un pequeño estanque con agua sucia. Una mujer de cabello largo negro vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando la luna. Ella la asustó más que cualquiera de los aullidos, que la oscuridad de la noche, que las formas retorcidas y rocambolescas de las ramas. Ella quería matarla.

Despertó sudando a mares, con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez y el corazón desbocado, como si hubiera estado corriendo de verdad y no solo en su sueño. Había sido tan real y tan tenebroso que sintió auténtico miedo. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido terror, no de esa forma. Aquello no era como ver una película de miedo impactante, iba más allá. Con el corazón todavía desbocado, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, cerró los ojos, y, a partir de ese momento, tuvo pesadillas compuestas por imágenes inconexas que no pudo recordar al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó por el sonido del despertador, estaba incluso más cansada que cuando se acostó la noche anterior. Se duchó y se vistió siguiendo la costumbre, y se recogió el cabello en dos coletas antes de salir de su habitación. Buyo intentó seguirla. Llevaba encerrado mucho tiempo, y él era un gato acostumbrado a caminar por el jardín. Se había planteado pedir a Inuyasha que le dejara sacar a Buyo. Lo único que se lo impidió fue su propio miedo al exterior de la mansión. ¿Y si le sucedía algo malo? Sospechaba que sus pesadillas eran más que eso. No quería perder a Buyo.

Por primera vez, desayunó lo que Kagura había preparado sin emitir una sola queja. Eso fue suficiente para que todos la miraran fijamente, con extrañeza. Incluso Kagura parecía estar esperando algún motivo para discutir con ella esa mañana, pero no se lo dio. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

― ¿Te sucede algo muchacha? ― le preguntó Kaede al terminar de desayunar ― Tienes mala cara y estás muy callada.

― No he dormido bien… ― musitó en excusa.

― Solo te fuiste a dormir una hora más tarde y la noche anterior…

― No es eso... ― la interrumpió.

Rodeó la taza de café con las dos manos para calentarlas, y apretó los labios mientras acudían a su mente diferentes imágenes de su diverso conjunto de pesadillas.

― ¿Qué sucede, entonces? ― insistió.

Era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella de vez en cuando. Se solía quejar de todos los años que pasó cuidando de su madre, sin poder disfrutar de la vida. Sin embargo, añoraba la mirada siempre preocupada y protectora de su madre. Sonomi Higurashi, aun estando en cama, vivía por ella.

― Tuve algunas pesadillas…

― ¿Pesadillas?

― Cosas muy desagradables…

Kaede suspiró, y se levantó mientras iba recogiendo su propio desayuno para empezar la jornada de trabajo.

― No debes temer a tus sueños, muchacha. No se harán realidad, puedes estar tranquila.

Tal vez, Kaede tuviera razón. ¿Quién sabe? Se terminó el café, y recogió todo lo que había utilizado mientras pensaba en lo acontecido. Sus pesadillas fueron muy vívidas y enérgicas. Quizás, fue eso lo que tanto la asustó. Además, si le sumaba el encontrarse sola en medio de la noche… Un gato era una compañía, pero no la clase de compañía que necesitaba en esos momentos una chica.

― Voy a recoger la colada de ayer.

Cogió el cesto de mimbre del cuarto de la lavandería, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir al jardín. Kaede tenía razón, estaba exagerando. Había tenido unas cuantas pesadillas, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo tenía pesadillas, no era nada fuera de lo normal, y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ello, ni sentir temor. Lo que sucedía en sus pesadillas, no iba a saltar a la vida real. Inuyasha no iba a desdeñarla por la simple razón de que a ella eso no le importaba. No estaba enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, ni nada remotamente parecido. Naraku no la tocaría porque ella le daría una buena patada en bendita sea la parte si osaba ponerle un dedo encima. No iba a suceder nada en ese bosque porque ella no entraría en él. Así de sencillo era todo.

No tenía por qué temer por ella, ni por Buyo, ni por nadie más. Dejaría de una maldita vez todas esas tontas supersticiones que la habían acompañado desde que entró en aquella casa. Seguro que su subconsciente le estaba gastando una mala pasada por el exceso de información sobre la casa: lo que le contó la señora de recursos humanos de la empresa de limpieza, todo lo que leyó sobre el asesinato de Kikio Tama, y la huida de todas las criadas en los últimos cinco años. Solo eran imaginaciones suyas, nada más.

Salió al jardín y dejó la cesta en el suelo para recoger las sábanas más cómodamente. En cuanto recogiera, le serviría el desayuno al señor Taisho, y le preguntaría si podía sacar a Buyo al jardín para que le diera un poco el aire. El gato estaba empezando a perder la cordura de estar encerrado en el apartamento que se le había asignado.

Se irguió decidida, levantó la vista hacia las sábanas, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante el espectáculo que se cernía ante sus ojos.

Escuchó el grito de puro terror desde su dormitorio, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa. Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, salió de su dormitorio corriendo. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y se saltó las últimas seis escaleras. Giró para dar la vuelta a la esquina, y corrió hacia el pasillo de servicio. Por el pasillo, se encontró a Kaede intentando acudir a la llamada de auxilio lo más rápido posible.

― ¡Kaede! ― se detuvo a su lado ― Esa ha sido Kagome, ¿no?

― Creo que sí… ― musitó la anciana.

― ¿Dónde está? ― preguntó con la sangre hirviéndole.

― Salió al jardín a recoger la colada…

― ¡No debiste dejarla salir! ― gritó mientras echaba a correr.

― ¡No puedes encerrarla, Inuyasha!

Kaede gritó a su espalda, pero él no quiso detenerse más y continuó corriendo. Claro que podía encerrarla si era por su seguridad. En la cocina, Kagura estaba encogida junto al horno con un cuchillo en la mano, como si temiera que alguien fuera a entrar a atacarla. Él salió, y se detuvo abruptamente al ver la figura erguida de Kagome de espaldas a él. Ella continuaba gritando, solo se detenía para coger aire.

― ¡Kagome!

Kagome se calló, y se volvió al escuchar su voz. Su tez estaba más pálida que nunca, casi como la de una muerta. Tenía las manos firmemente apretadas contra el pecho, los labios temblorosos y los ojos inyectados en lágrimas. Una brisa de aire agitó sus cabellos y las sábanas volaron hacia delante a su espalda. Entonces, fue consciente de aquello que había aterrado tanto a Kagome.

Las sábanas estaban manchadas de un líquido color burdeos que solo podía ser sangre. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa maldita sangre? No había ningún animal herido o muerto en el suelo, ni por los alrededores. No había rastro de nada muerto, lo sabrían. Solo toda esa sangre manchando la blancura de las sábanas. Algunas gotas de sangre habían goteado y caído también sobre el césped. La sangre ya estaba seca, debía llevar ahí unas cuantas horas. Alguien hizo todo eso mientras ellos dormían esa noche, y nadie se dio cuenta. ¿Quién pudo ser el enfermo?

Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la muchacha que cada vez parecía más y más horrorizada, imaginando Dios sabe qué cosas espantosas en su cabeza. Tenía que sacarla de allí y llamar a la policía para que buscaran al maníaco que hizo algo tan macabro.

― ¿Kagome?

― Sa-Sangre… ― balbuceó ella.

Las rodillas el temblaron violentamente ante su mirada. Él se fue acercando poco a poco, temiendo que se desmayara en cualquier momento. Cuanto más se acercaba, más podía oler el fétido olor de la sangre, de la muerte.

― Dame la mano, Kagome.

Extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole una mano para darle la oportunidad de dominarse y tomar sus propias decisiones, pero ella no hizo nada. Estaba demasiado tensa.

― No puedo…

Tuvo que correr para cogerla en brazos antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de sus rodillas, y la alzó en volandas contra su pecho. La contempló preocupado por la palidez de sus mejillas, y, después, volvió la mirada hacia el baño de sangre que había provocado la enfermedad de la joven. Alguien iba a pagar caro por aquella broma de mal gusto.

Apretó a Kagome contra su pecho, y regresó a la casa para entrar al calor. Myoga y Tottosai habían llegado al jardín, y se frotaban la cabeza asombrados por lo que estaban viendo. Kaede, desde la puerta de la cocina, parecía preocupada.

― Llama a la policía y a una ambulancia.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado? ― le acarició la frente.

― Se ha desmayado. ― se apartó de la puerta ― Cuando pille al enfermo que ha hecho esto, le van a faltar años de vida para cumplir condena. Haré que lo encierren de por vida y más todavía.

― Inuyasha, los dos sabemos que esto no lo ha hecho un humano.

Otra vez ese maldito tema que él tanto odiaba.

― ¡Basta de tonterías, Kaede! ― exclamó ― No hay ningún fantasma en el bosque. ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

― Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto? ― le colocó bien el cabello sobre la frente a la joven desmayada ― Esto estaba preparado para Kagome, va a por ella. Igual que con las demás. Kikio…

― Kikio está muerta y descansa en paz. ― aseguró ― No manches su memoria con estas blasfemias. Aunque en verdad existieran los fantasmas, Kikio nunca haría algo semejante. Ella era la mejor persona que…

― Ella no era tan buena. Tal vez, algún día, estés dispuesto a escuchar la verdad.

Odiaba que Kaede fuera tan enigmática con él, y, si había algo que odiara más incluso que eso, era que intentara volverlo en contra de su difunta esposa. Kikio era una santa, nunca haría daño a nadie aunque esa persona le hubiera causado cualquier clase de mal. Solo había que ver a Naraku. Solo un ser tan bondadoso como Kikio podría haberlo tratado tan bien. Ni las sombras que acosaron su matrimonio podrían hacerlo cambiar de parecer sobre la pureza de su corazón.

― No quiero que vuelvas a hablar nunca más de fantasmas, ni de Kikio. Aquí hay un enfermo mental y lo voy a coger antes de que provoque más daño. ¡Ahora llama a la maldita policía y a una ambulancia! ― gritó con tono autoritario.

En verdad lamentó tener que hablarle en ese tono a la anciana, la mujer que fue su mucama, pero no le había dado más opción. Kaede se estaba extralimitando en todas sus funciones como ama de llaves y como madrina. No podía seguir consintiéndole que intentara ponerlo en contra de Kikio o que le buscara novia. Su paciencia había llegado a un límite, y, si quería que se llevaran bien, tendría que empezar a trazar las fronteras entre los dos.

Llevó a Kagome a su propio dormitorio y la tumbó sobre su cama deshecha. Le quitó los zapatos, y la envolvió con las sábanas y las mantas para hacerle entrar en calor. Estaba muy fría. También le soltó el cabello, le gustaba ver su cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Kagura se acercó en silencio para traerle una palangana con agua y unas compresas húmedas. Luego, se marchó sin darle tan siquiera la oportunidad de agradecérselo, y él no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Kagura nunca hacía nada por nadie. Además, según Kaede, odiaba a Kagome porque esta última era muy bocazas con las comidas. Al parecer, Kagome la estaba espabilando poco a poco.

Humedeció el rostro y el cuello de Kagome, y desabrochó los primeros botones de su vestido para humedecerle también el pecho. Justo cuando escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de policía y de la ambulancia, Kagome comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

― Mmm…

― Shhhhhhhhhh. ― la acalló ― Tranquila, no tengas prisa.

Kagome le obedeció encantada, y se relajó sobre el colchón. A los pocos minutos, entraron en la habitación un médico y un par de ayudantes. Le tomaron la tensión a Kagome, comprobaron sus signos vitales, una prueba de sangre, y varias preguntas y pruebas físicas para comprobar su estado. Dijeron que fue un ataque de pánico. Necesitaría algunas horas para recuperarse físicamente. Le recetaron unas pastillas para relajarse por si tenía problemas para dormir, y él lo primero que hizo fue darle las recetas a Myoga para que fuera a comprarlas inmediatamente.

Después, los policías quisieron hablar con él. Les contó todo lo que sabía. Él se estaba vistiendo cuando la escuchó gritar. Estaba claro que no mentía puesto que tuvieron que señalarle que aún llevaba la camisa abierta. Se abrochó los botones de la camisa, avergonzado, y continuó con su relato. Explicó que la encontró en el jardín, asustada por el impacto de ver las sábanas manchadas de sangre. Kagome se desmayó, y él la llevó a la casa. No había nada más que contar.

― Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita Higurashi.

― ¿Se han vuelto locos? ― les recriminó ― ¿No ven cómo está ella?

― Lo siento, pero es el protocolo. Tenemos que tomarle testimonio. Cuanto más reciente esté mejor, créanos.

Se opuso en rotundo a que la interrogaran en ese momento. Todo fue inútil. No hubo manera de convencerlos de lo contrario. Cuando sacaron su placa para hacer uso de su autoridad, no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

Kaede colocó los almohadones a la espalda de Kagome, de tal forma que pudiera sentarse para contestar a las preguntas de los policías. No pudo evitar percatarse de que en ningún momento perdió el matiz de temor en la mirada. Los policías cogieron unas sillas y se sentaron junto a la cama para quedar a su altura y tener buen contacto visual. Le pidieron que saliera, pero fue lo único que no aceptó de ninguna manera. Su casa, sus reglas.

― Díganos señorita Higurashi, ¿qué ha hecho hoy desde que se ha levantado? Si puede darnos datos concretos como la hora exacta, mejor.

¿Acaso pensaban que Kagome iba a estar controlando cada minuto de su vida por si necesitaba testificar en un juicio?

― No sé muy bien las horas, pero sé que me he levantado a las siete, cuando ha sonado el reloj. Me he duchado, me he secado el pelo, me he vestido y me he peinado. Después, le he cambiado la arena a mi gato y le he puesto comida.

Los policías tomaron nota.

― A las ocho he ido a desayunar.

― Los empleados siempre desayunamos a las ocho. ― añadió Kaede a su espalda.

Los policías parecieron considerar eso relevante.

― No sé si serían las ocho y media cuando he terminado de desayunar… ― musitó Kagome ― He recogido mi desayuno, y he cogido del cuarto de la lavandería el cesto de la ropa para recoger la colada. Estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando he salido al jardín. ― se explicó ― Dejé el cesto en el suelo, y, cuando al fin miré por primera vez las sábanas, es-estaban… Bu-Bueno…

Kagome se empezó a ponerse nerviosa y tembló violentamente. Él se sentó en la cama a su lado al notarlo, y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para tranquilizarla. Los policías insistieron en continuar con el interrogatorio, algo que no podía consentir bajo esas circunstancias.

― ¿Es que no ven que no se encuentra bien? ― les recriminó ― ¡Ya ha tenido suficiente!

― Pe- Pero el interrogatorio señor Taisho…

― ¡A la mierda el interrogatorio!

Kaede acompañó a los policías mientras se disculpaba con ellos alegando que estaban muy nerviosos por el terrible episodio. Él se quedó junto a Kagome, la arropó y le frotó la espalda para instarla a dormirse mientras esperaba el regreso de Kaede. No se llevaba nada bien con la policía. No desde que lo nombraron el principal sospechoso de la extraña desaparición de su ex mujer. Lo trataron como a un asesino, especialmente el inspector Wolf, y tuvo que luchar clamando su inocencia para librarse de terminar en la cárcel o en la silla eléctrica.

Respiró hondo, pensando en el pasado. La verdad podría ser más terrible incluso de lo que imaginaba, pero necesitaba conocerla. Necesitaba saber qué sucedió con Kikio, y, si en caso de estar muerta, descansaba en paz. Le colocó un mechón de cabello a Kagome tras la oreja, y la estudió con el corazón encogido. No soportaría la desaparición de otra mujer.

Cuando Kaede regresó al dormitorio, Kagome ya estaba dormida.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ― le regañó ― No puedes llamar a la policía y luego tratarlos de esa forma.

― Kagome no estaba en condiciones para… ― intentó excusarse.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ― sorprendentemente le dio la razón ― Pero hay formas de proceder, muchacho.

La anciana Kaede lo instó a levantarse, y tiró de él hacia un rincón para no molestar a Kagome mientras dormía.

― Los dos sois unos cabezotas… ― suspiró ― La policía se ha llevado las sábanas para analizar la sangre.

― Espero que no sea la sangre de…

Iba a decir un humano, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

― Yo también. ― lo entendió a la perfección ― Necesitan saber si les das tu consentimiento para entrar en el bosque. En el caso contrario, tendrán que pedir una orden de registro y tardarán más.

― Diles que por mí pueden registrar el bosque hoy mismo.

A él no le importaba en absoluto ese bosque. Nació fruto de la dejadez de los Taisho en ese respecto y ni su abuelo, ni su padre tuvieron interés en deshacerse de él. Alguna vez se planteó el talarlo y poner un establo de caballos o algo parecido. Kikio se opuso cuando lo sugirió. A ella le gustaba el bosque, decía que parecía un bosque encantado, y le concedió el gusto. Ahora bien, nunca le guardó el menor aprecio a ese sitio por el pasado que compartía con su padre. Si un maníaco andaba por ahí escondido, lo talaría entero para encontrarlo.

― Tienen dos teorías.

― ¿Y por qué no me han dicho nada? ― se quejó.

― Porque has sido muy grosero. ― le riñó ― Su primera teoría es que alguna enemistad de la familia Taisho haya contratado a alguien para darte un susto. Recomiendan que hagas una lista de posibles enemigos. Cualquier nombre puede ser importante: alguien que te haya amenazado, alguien con quien estés enfadado, un niño con el que te pegaste en el colegio…

― Lo haré. ― afirmó ― ¿Y su segunda teoría?

― Creen que el psicópata podría estar acosando a Kagome. En tal cosa, se conoce las pautas y costumbres de Kagome, la ha estado estudiando, y sabía que ella sería la primera en encontrar su regalito.

Esa perspectiva lo asustaba aún más que la anterior. Volvió la mirada preocupada hacia la muchacha apaciblemente dormida. Por más enervante y estresante que le resultara la joven, se le antojó imposible que alguien pudiera querer hacerle el menor daño. Kagome era una irrespetuosa, una descarada muy impulsiva y una provocadora. Asimismo, era una buena persona. Ella era de esas personas con personalidad que todo el mundo adoraba.

― No le diremos nada de esto a Kagome.

― ¿Cómo? – exclamó el ama de llaves.

Kagome ya estaba bastante asustada, lo mejor era contarle una mentira piadosa.

― Le diremos que la sangre era de un animal herido del bosque que se restregó por las sábanas.

― ¡No se lo creerá! ― le espetó ― Había marcas de dedos. Alguien esparció la sangre clarísimamente.

― Se han llevado las sábanas. Kagome no podrá volver a verlas para comprobarlo, y pensará que todo está muy confuso en su cabeza, que su reacción fue excesiva.

― Pero si la están acosando, tiene derecho a saber…

― ¿Qué? ― la interrumpió ― ¿Que un tipejo cuya identidad desconocemos le está dejando regalos asesinos? ¿Que alguien la observa y conoce todos sus movimientos? ¿Que alguien pretende hacerle daño?

No pensaba decirle nada de eso a Kagome, lo tenía muy claro.

― Es mejor así, Kaede.

Kaede suspiró. Aunque no le contestó, supo que le daba la razón, y que le daría a Kagome exactamente la versión de los hechos que él le había dictado. Los dos se acercaron a la cama, y se ocuparon de que estuviera bien acomodada.

― ¿La llevamos a su habitación? ― preguntó Kaede.

― No, déjala aquí. ― concedió ― No me molesta que descanse aquí mientras trabajo y estará más cómoda. Además, no quiero despertarla al moverla.

― ¿Te preocupa? ― sugirió.

En contestación, le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la anciana casamentera.

― Yo ahora tengo que trabajar, ¿te quedarás con ella? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Nos darás el día libre a las dos?

― Creo que no tengo más remedio. Si hay alguna novedad de lo que sea, avísame.

Inuyasha le lanzó una última mirada a la joven enferma antes de salir de la habitación sin poder disipar la preocupación de su mente para ir hacia su despacho. No le importaba en absoluto que lo persiguieran a él, pero no consentiría que alguien persiguiera a Kagome por su culpa. Eso sí que no. Su primera sospecha se encaminó entonces hacia Naraku y su comportamiento del día anterior. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

― ¡Espera!

Naraku detuvo su avance hacia el segundo piso al escucharlo. ¿Por qué demonios iba al segundo piso? Odiaba que merodeara por la casa a sus anchas. Se iba a ocupar en ese instante de ese asunto.

― Está prohibido subir al segundo piso, ¿lo recuerdas?

El susodicho se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y farfulló algo como "capullo". Decidió ignorarlo para no provocar peleas que no los llevarían a nada. Tenían cosas más importantes que discutir.

― ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido en el jardín?

― He oído algo por ahí. Si la nueva necesita consuelo, yo… ― osó sugerir.

― Seguro que lo sabes muy bien. ― lo interrumpió ― Te aseguro que Kagome no te necesita a ti.

― Pero a ti sí, ¿no? ― se rió ― ¿Ya te has olvidado de Kikio? ― le recriminó ― No te la merecías, esta es la prueba. En cuanto te la has quitado de en medio, has ido detrás de las faldas de otra. Una falda preciosa, pero nada en comparación con lo que has perdido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a recriminarle en cuestiones relacionadas con Kikio? ¿Qué demonios sabría él? Tal vez, Kikio lo apreciara mucho e incluso tuviera sus confidencias con él, pero él no sabía nada en absoluto del dolor atenazante que había sentido en el pecho desde que ella se fue. No sabía lo que había sufrido, y esperaba por su bien que en verdad estuviera actuando en honor a su difunta amiga. Cinco años de luto ni más, ni menos. ¿Qué más podría esperar una esposa amada? No tenía ni idea de lo culpable que se sentía por su atracción hacia Kagome. Ni lo iba a saber.

― No hablaré de Kikio contigo.

― Haces bien.

Siempre tan orgulloso y tan misterioso. ¿Qué ocultaba Naraku?

― Te lo advierto, si descubro que has tenido algo que ver con…

― ¿Me estás acusando del baño de sangre? ― tuvo la osadía de mostrarse ofendido ― No es la mejor forma de ligar con una chica, ¿sabes?

En menos de un segundo, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, y lo miraba amenazante a pocos centímetros de distancia.

― No me provoques Naraku, no estoy de humor, y, con tal de deshacerme de ti, pagaré cualquier demanda que puedas ponerme por haberte golpeado. ― le advirtió ― Aléjate de Kagome, no volveré a repetirlo.

Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Al ver que él no bajaba también, cambió de opinión. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo de forma autoritaria.

― Detrás de ti, por favor.

No pensaba permitir que subiera al segundo piso. Se acababa de terminar eso de hacer lo que le diera la gana en su propiedad. A partir de ese momento, acataría las normas de esa casa si quería permanecer allí, y, sobre todo, se alejaría de Kagome. Daría aviso a los otros empleados de que debían vigilar que Naraku no se acercara nunca a ella. En el fondo, deseaba que no resultara ser el acosador. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, era demasiado peligroso.

_A varios kilómetros de distancia, un pájaro cantaba, una ardilla saltaba de una rama a otra y un conejo buscaba algo de alimento entre la tierra. Kikio contempló a los animales con serenidad y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. _

**_No ha funcionado._**

_Escuchar eso la enfadó._

**_Él la quiere._**

― _¡No! __― __gritó._

_Inuyasha no podía quererla. Se negaba a aceptar que se hubiera enamorado de esa criada mal educada. La había estado vigilando día y noche sin descanso. De día intentaba escucharla, y, cuando podía, la espiaba desde las sombras en el bosque. De noche, esperaba junto a su ventana. La noche pasada, tras untar de sangre animal las sábanas, volvió a su ventana. Ella se acercó, estuvo a punto de apartar la cortina. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habrían visto cara a cara, y la habría espantado para siempre. Sin embargo, la joven fue lista. Odiaba escuchar a todos decir que era lista._

**_Tienes que conseguir que se vaya para que Inuyasha sea tuyo._**

― _¿Cómo?_

**_Grita._**

― _¿Y si ella no me oye? Llevo dos semanas gritando y no se ha ido. Ni siquiera se ha ido al ver la sangre… He fracasado…_

**_ ¡No! ¡Grita! __― __Insistió la voz __― __¡Dile que se marche!_**

― _¡Márchate!_

Kagome se despertó de golpe. Se incorporó de un salto, consternada al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz gritándole que debía marcharse de la casa. Kaede, a su lado, la estudiaba con preocupación. Cogió una compresa mojada, y le secó la frente empapada en sudor. Aparentaba normalidad, no estaba asustada por el grito.

― ¿No has oído ese grito? ― le preguntó ― Ella otra vez…

― La única que ha gritado, has sido tú al despertar. ― le dio un suave apretón comprensivo ― ¿Por qué no me cuentas desde el principio lo que te sucede?

La miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y le contó todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde el primer día.

* * *

><p><em>18 de febrero del año 2001<em>

_Inuyasha casi nos descubre por culpa de Naraku. Insistió en que me quedara con él en el segundo piso cuando nos encontramos. Yo me negué porque sabía que era muy peligroso vernos en la casa, pero logró convencerme. Hicimos el amor entre muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Apenas habíamos terminado cuando se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Cerré la puerta con llave y nos vestimos. Inuyasha quería entrar justamente en esa habitación. Fue por él que descubrí poco después que estábamos en el dormitorio de su difunta madre. Quise que la tierra me tragase._

_Naraku sacó su navaja, pero yo lo insté a volver a guardarla, y le indiqué que saliera por la ventana. Usó los balcones para bajar por la fachada. Inuyasha estaba impaciente porque yo no abría la puerta. Entonces, al ver un armario, tuve una gran idea: lo abrí y cogí un vestido. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo llevaba puesto. Me disculpé por haber cogido la ropa de su madre, alegando no saberlo. Él no se enfadó y dijo que me sentaba realmente bien. Dijo que podía coger más vestidos si quería y usarlos. Sonreí falsamente mientras pensaba en que jamás me vestiría con esa ropa tan anticuada y hortera. _

Continuará…


	6. No soy Kikio

**Capítulo 5: No soy Kikio**

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, apenas era consciente de dónde se encontraba o de qué había sucedido. Tomó unas píldoras la noche anterior que la dejaron cao a los pocos minutos. Ella era de dormir bastante, y las píldoras multiplicaron su sueño. En el reloj de la mesilla marcaba que eran las once de la mañana. ¡Se tomó la píldora a las ocho! Había dormido más de doce horas. Lo peor de todo era que nadie se había quejado, ni le había reclamado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan bueno con ella de repente?

Se estiró sobre el mullido colchón que tan bien la había ayudado a descansar, y se volvió de lado para cambiar de postura. Ya no se sentía tan mareada y asustada por lo sucedido el día anterior. Ciertamente, seguía temiendo el baño de sangre que presenció, pero estaba segura de que la policía lo investigaría para dar cuanto antes con el culpable. En su mente, la idea de que aquella voz que la acosaba había sido la responsable, no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez. Además, a juzgar por el semblante de Kaede al contarle todo lo acontecido desde su llegada, tal vez, no se estuviera volviendo loca. Quizás, fuera muy real la amenaza invisible que la perseguía.

Agarró uno de sus rizos, y jugueteó con él sobre la almohada, tal y como solía hacerlo su difunta madre. Debería levantarse y empezar a trabajar de una maldita vez para compensar todo el tiempo perdido. El señor Taisho se mostró bastante comprensivo a decir verdad. Sabía que estuvo cuidando de ella a ratos. Hablando del señor Taisho, ¿no estaba durmiendo en su dormitorio?

― No puede ser…

Asombrada, se incorporó de golpe, y se quedó sentada sobre la cama para contemplar aquel enorme dormitorio que en tantas ocasiones había ordenado. La claridad apenas traspasaba las cortinas; no obstante, iluminaba lo suficiente el dormitorio como para que ella pudiera distinguir las formas. Sí, estaba en el dormitorio del señor Taisho. Estaba durmiendo en la cama del señor Taisho desde el día anterior. Un sofá que antes se encontraba junto a los ventanales que daban a la terraza, había sido movido junto a la cama. Sobre los acolchados cojines de terciopelo había sábanas y mantas. ¡Dios Santo! ¿El señor Taisho había estado durmiendo ahí mientras que ella ocupaba su cama? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello, se encogió bajo las sábanas, y se ocultó, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera observando. No había nadie en la habitación, estaba sola, mas ella se sentía desnuda y rodeada de gente allí adentro. Seguro que el señor no le dejaría olvidar ese momento en toda su vida. Sin embargo, ella tampoco lo olvidaría por alguna extraña razón. Se extendió cuan larga era sobre el colchón, y acarició la suave seda que rodeaba al señor Taisho cada noche. A continuación, escondió su rostro en la almohada para aspirar el claro aroma que caracterizaba al señor Taisho. ¡Todo olía a él!

Estaba enferma; tenía que estarlo para comportarse de esa forma. De repente, le gustaba estar tumbada en su cama, y le gustaba aún más saber que él había estado tan preocupado por ella. No era tan estúpida como para creer que estaba enamorada de él o algo parecido. ¡No, señor! Ella lo consideraba un hombre muy atractivo, nada más. Simplemente, le causaba placer saber que el soberbio y arrogante señor Taisho se preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Rodó sobre el colchón, riendo como si fuera una niña de quince años, y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada mientras pataleaba en la cama. Así fue como Inuyasha Taisho la encontró cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

― Veo que la bella durmiente ya se ha despertado.

Se incorporó de un salto, y bajó la mirada terriblemente avergonzada. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loca o algo por el estilo. Él cerró la puerta a su espalda, y avanzó en la penumbra, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. No pudo distinguir lo que era hasta que descorrió las cortinas de los ventanales. Parecía una bandeja con comida.

― Te traigo el desayuno. — se explicó — Necesitas comer algo.

¿Inuyasha Taisho trayéndole el desayuno a la cama a ella? Jamás le dejaría olvidarlo. Cuando le puso la bandeja con patas en la cama, justo sobre su regazo, su semblante cambió. La comida de Kagura…

― Tranquila, lo ha preparado Kaede.

Suspiró aliviada, y se decidió a desayunar sin temor a encontrar cosas extrañas.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ― le preguntó.

― Bastante mejor, gracias. ― bebió un poco de café ― Arreglaré su dormitorio, y me iré en seguida.

― No es necesario, puedes irte cuando quieras.

Si por ella fuera, no se iría jamás de esa magnífica cama.

― Debo volver al trabajo, señor Taisho. Yo…

― Hoy tienes el día libre. ― se encogió de hombros ― Vendrás conmigo al pueblo.

― ¿D-Día libre? ― no recordaba tener el día libre ― ¿Ir al pueblo con usted?

¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre?

― ¿Tienes problemas para asimilar lo que te estoy diciendo?

Lo vio acercarse hacia una cómoda y agarrar lo que parecía una caja de pastillas. La revisó por fuera, buscando indicaciones. Al no estar satisfecho, sacó de dentro el prospecto, y lo leyó con atención mientras que ella devoraba su desayuno.

― ¿Será por las pastillas?

Genial. Seguro que pensaba que estaba drogada o que era tonta. Se encogió de hombros avergonzada, y mordisqueó su tostada con timidez.

Inuyasha dejó la caja con los calmantes sobre la cómoda, y se volvió para contemplar a Kagome tomando su desayuno. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior junto a ella, vigilándola. Por la noche, durmió en el sofá junto a la cama. Se planteó por un momento meterse en la cama con ella para poder abrazarla y… Bueno, asegurarse de que estaba bien abrigada y protegida. Sin embargo, pensó acertadamente que ella podría despertarse en mitad de la noche. Se pondría a gritar si notaba que había un hombre abrazándola, sería totalmente comprensible. Finalmente, se decantó por el sofá.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, hizo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Decidió que la dejaría dormir más, y que le daría el día libre. Mientras estaba ocupándose de algunos asuntos financieros, se le ocurrió la idea de que ella podría acompañarlo al pueblo. No solía salir mucho de su casa, pero tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos en el banco. Estaba seguro de que Kagome aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el pueblo. Podría enseñárselo. Así pues, le pidió a Kaede que le preparara un buen desayuno a la muchacha para llevársela con él.

Se alegró de no tener que despertarla él y de que tuviera mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior. La policía había encontrado al animal muerto del que procedía la sangre. Más bien, animales. Varios animales muertos en el bosque: conejos, ardillas, marmotas, etc. Los encontraron esa misma mañana, a los pocos minutos de salir en su busca. Esos animales no habían corrido moribundos a restregarse contra sus sábanas. Algún sádico los mató, y esparció su sangre por la colada. El problema era descubrir si el sádico lo perseguía a él o a la mujer que estaba desayunando tan tranquilamente sobre su cama.

Kagome llevaba puesto un pijama diminuto. Tuvo bronca con Kaede a cuenta de eso. Sabía por experiencia propia que la muchacha dormía con poca ropa. Ahora bien, teniendo en cuenta que él iba a dormir allí con ella, no necesitaba que le pusieran la tentación delante de las narices. Estaba seguro de que tendría algún pijama más tapadito, pero Kaede quería tentarlo. Ese pantaloncito no cubría más que unas bragas y la camiseta blanca de tirantes se ajustaba a toda su exuberante figura. Se preguntó cómo dormía Kikio en ese instante. Ellos dormían en cuartos separados y nunca le permitió… Se avergonzaba tanto de admitir que su mujer y él nunca mantuvieron relaciones. Ella lo esquivaba, lo empujaba, discutía, y lloraba si él intentaba insistir. Al final, dejó de buscarla, y se limitó a mirar de lejos. Estaba seguro de que Kagome sería muy diferente. Ella sí que cumpliría sus deberes como es… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Kagome, ¿su esposa? ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños!

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, disgustado, y dio vueltas por el dormitorio como un animal enjaulado. Ella no entendía su repentino enfado a juzgar por su semblante; él tampoco. ¿Por qué Kagome se veía tan encantadora dentro de su cama? ¿Por qué le entraban deseos de pedirle que se quedara en su dormitorio? ¿Por qué ella adoptaba en ese momento la imagen de la perfecta esposa que siempre quiso? Se enfadó con Kagome y con Kikio. Se enfadó con Kikio porque siempre mantuvo las distancias. Gritaba que lo amaba, pero apenas le permitía abrazarla. Se enfadó con Kagome porque ella no imponía ninguna distancia, porque discutía con él acaloradamente, y porque lo excitaba. Sabía que si cedía a sus instintos, ella le respondería. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

― Entonces, ¿tengo que acompañarle al pueblo?

De repente, se le ocurrió la idea de que ella no quisiera ir con él a juzgar por la pregunta. Fue demasiado optimista al pensar que ella querría pasar el día con un hombre tan mayor.

― No tienes que venir si no quieres… ― musitó ― Si prefieres descansar…

― ¡No! ― exclamó ella para luego encogerse sorprendida por su propia reacción ― Me gustaría ir…

― Le diré a Kaede que te traiga algo de ropa. Puedes ducharte aquí.

En mitad del trayecto hacia la puerta se detuvo, pensando mejor en lo que acababa de decir.

― Creo que será mejor que vayas tú a recoger lo que quieres ponerte.

Sí, no pensaba permitir que Kaede se la pusiera en bandeja de plata una segunda vez.

Esperó cerca de una hora a que Kagome estuviera lista. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en vestirse? Cuando ella apareció en el vestíbulo, tuvo que apartar la mirada para que no se percatara de que estaba muy impresionado. Una simple camisa blanca de mangas de bombacho y una minifalda color teja de pana ajustada a sus muslos causaban un efecto arrollador si ella lo vestía.

― ¿Vamos?

Si Kagome supiera el efecto que causaba en él, no le hablaría con tanta inocencia. Estaba seguro de que era consciente del efecto que causaba en otros hombres, pero él estaba tan obstinada en ocultarle la verdad que ella debía creerse intocable por él. Si supiera lo equivocada que estaba. Temía sucumbir un día de esos, traicionando de esa manera a su difunta esposa, y descubrir la mirada de Kagome horrorizada por su lujuria. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella le respondería? Era muy joven, demasiado para él. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre de cuarenta años debía ser prácticamente un viejo a su lado. Seguro que le daría asco incluso pensar en que él pudiera fantasear con ella. Una mujer tan bella, joven y prometedora no le respondería. ¡Qué ocurrencias las suyas!

Una vez en el pueblo, lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse al banco. Inuyasha le pidió que lo esperara mientras que él se ocupaba de unas transacciones con la promesa de que no tardaría demasiado. Kagome no tardó ni dos segundos en dirigirse hacia una tienda de antigüedades que llamó su atención desde que desmontó del coche. Myoga intentó detenerla sin saber que ni un camión de carga podría hacerlo. Siempre le había encantado entrar en las tiendas de antigüedades y mirarlo absolutamente todo. En esos sitios se podían encontrar cosas increíbles.

― Buenos días.

Al dependiente se le saltaron los ojos de la cara al verla. Era prácticamente un niño. Seguro que estaba trabajando en la tienda de los padres o los abuelos para ganar un dinero extra.

― ¿D-Desea… a-algo en par-particular? ― balbuceó.

― Me gustaría echar un vistazo, ¿puedo?

― C-Claro…

Ella le tomó la palabra con una sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia el primer pasillo para examinar todo lo que la rodeaba. A mitad de camino se volvió, consciente de que el muchacho le estaba mirando el trasero. El joven apartó la mirada avergonzado, captando la indirecta silenciosa que acababa de lanzarle. Nada estaba más lejos de su intención que la de enamorar a un niño. No era ninguna asaltacunas.

Contempló fascinada todos los objetos que la rodeaban. Relojes antiquísimos que habrían encantado a su padre, libros originales de grandes autores, monóculos, joyas y piedras preciosas, mapas amarilleados por el tiempo, folletos de publicidad del pueblo para promocionar las fiestas de cada año desde 1812, objetos de artesanía exquisitos, cuadros anónimos y ropa de época. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió una percha de la que colgaba un precioso vestido color lila con encajes y adornos dorados. Pensó que podría hacerle algunos arreglos para modernizarlo mientras se colocaba frente a un espejo con el vestido delante del cuerpo.

― Un poco anticuado, ¿no?

Al levantar la vista, vio al señor Taisho reflejado en el espejo tras ella.

― Pensaba en hacerle unos arreglos…

― ¿No te dije que me esperaras fuera? ― masculló.

Apartó el vestido de su figura, y se volvió hacia él.

― Me encantan las tiendas de antigüedades, no pude evitar entrar. ― confesó.

― Houjo Akitoki, el hijo del dueño, está haciendo increíbles acrobacias para poder verte desde el mostrador.

Al escucharlo, se volvió hacia el mostrador con el fin de ver al muchacho, el cual intentaba mirarla con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. El joven trastabilló, y se cayó de cabeza en el suelo cuando se cruzó con su mirada. Debía de tener los pies apoyados sobre la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado cuando entró para haberse caído de esa forma.

― ¡Uff, qué golpe!

― ¿Siempre causas ese efecto? ― le preguntó él ― Todos los hombres se vuelven para mirarte…

― No, no todos… ― musitó.

El señor Taisho no se volvía para mirarla.

― Había pensando en ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo para enseñártelo. Tenemos reserva a las dos en un restaurante.

Sonaba a cita, aunque todavía no era lo bastante estúpida como para pensar que él quería algo semejante con ella. Dejó el vestido en su lugar, y se dirigió hacia la calle. Al salir, se encontró con que estaba sola. Se volvió extrañada. Vio a través del cristal de la puerta al señor Taisho pagando el vestido que anteriormente tuvo entre sus manos y algo más que el dependiente envolvió. Cuando salió, lo miraba fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

― Dijiste que podías hacerle unos arreglos. Estoy deseando ver eso. ― sonrió ― Lo dejaré en el coche mientras paseamos.

Myoga guardó en el maletero la bolsa, exceptuando el paquetito que Houjo Akitoki había envuelto en papel de regalo. Inuyasha se guardó ese paquete en un bolsillo dentro de la americana. Era cuadrado y bastante grande. ¿Qué sería?

― Esto es para luego.

Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba mirando con tanto interés. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada como una niña que acababa de ser descubierta en mitad de una travesura. Esa renovada intimidad entre su jefe y ella resultaba de lo más desconcertante. ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan íntimos?

El señor, entonces, le ofreció el brazo para que paseara cogida de él, y no supo exactamente qué hacer. Se quedó mirando su brazo como si fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento. No podía cogerse del brazo del señor Taisho por un millón de razones, mas no necesitaba repasar ese millón de razones. Necesitaba encontrar alguna plausible que la detuviera antes de cometer una locura como… El señor Taisho era su jefe. Esa era bastante razón como para no cometer aquella estupidez. Además, era un hombre al que consideraba atractivo, y eso lo volvía peligroso. Seguro que luego se lo echaba en cara, y le decía que era una caza fortunas.

Se quedó allí parado, ofreciendo su brazo como un tonto a una mujer que, evidentemente, estaba buscando una buena excusa para rechazarlo educadamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo tan estúpido? Bueno, estúpido no era. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron que debía ofrecerle su brazo a una señorita y acompañarla como todo un caballero. Él solo trataba de ser educado, no buscaba nada más. Ahora bien, Kagome debía odiarlo. No habían hecho más que pelearse desde el día en que se conocieron. Seguro que le estaba costando asimilar que él fuera amable con ella. ¿Pensaría que todo era una trampa para encontrar una excusa para echarla? Si la joven supiera que para él ya era imposible prescindir de ella…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar el brazo y rendirse en su intento por ser un caballero con ella, Myoga empujó a la joven hacia él. Se movió lo bastante rápido para agarrarla y que no se cayera al suelo, y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Myoga. A él pareció no importarle. Empezaba a hartarse de que todos sus empleados se tomaran tantas confianzas.

― Una señorita no puede caminar sola.

Con esas palabras, Myoga entró en el coche. Se quedaron solos; el uno frente al otro de nuevo, esperando. Se atrevió a ofrecerle el brazo una segunda vez. En esa ocasión, ella aceptó. Con su mano firmemente apostada en su brazo, caminaron por el pueblo. Le enseñó los comercios más antiguos, y le explicó todo lo que pudo sobre cada uno de ellos. Le señaló algunas cafeterías, y se atrevió a sugerirle que merendaran en alguna. Le mostró la escuela y el instituto. Cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de confecciones, Kagome insistió en entrar. Pidió hilo del mismo tono que el color del vestido que le compró, goma elástica y algunos lazos. Cuando ella sacó la cartera para pagar, él la detuvo, y pagó de su propia cartera.

Al salir de la tienda, Kagome le discutió, y él no pudo menos que mostrarse disgustado por lo que estaba escuchando. Acababa de hacerle un regalo, no tenía por qué quejarse. No comprendía que fuera tan orgullosa cuando era evidente que el dinero no le sobraba precisamente. Además, tampoco se había gastado una suma de dinero que le supusiera algún problema económico en su cuenta bancaria. Para él, aquello era poco más que calderilla.

― No debió hacer eso y punto.

― No tienes que enfadarte, Kagome. ― se lamentó ― No ha sido caro.

― Esa no es la cuestión.

― Justamente me gustaría saber cuál es la cuestión porque me tienes un poco perdido.

Kagome se paró en seco con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, y ese encantador hoyuelo que le salía cuando se enfadaba. Estaba preciosa.

― Usted no tiene que pagarme nada. Se supone que es mi jefe, que me paga un sueldo, y ya está. Me niego a que luego me acuse de caza fortunas cuando usted ha estado haciendo lo que le ha dado la gana sin tenerme en cuenta.

Así que era eso. Volvían a su metedura de pata del primer día. Había dejado atrás la idea de que Kagome era una caza fortunas. Sin embargo, había en esa conversación algo que a él le preocupaba mucho más.

― ¿Por qué no me tuteas? ― le preguntó de repente, cambiando de tema ― Yo siempre te tuteo, y te llamo por tu nombre.

Kagome no entendió en absoluto el cambio de tema. ¿A qué venía eso? Estaban discutiendo sobre lo mal que le parecía que él estuviera sacando la cartera cada dos minutos, y, a él, lo único que se le ocurría decir, era que ella no lo tuteaba. ¡Qué más daba eso! Ella era una criada, una empleada, y él era el señor. No había más que decir al respecto. Debería conocer sus propias normas.

― Kaede me explicó el primer día que nunca debo tutearlo.

― Kaede nos manipuló a ambos desde el primer día. Esa vieja sabe muy bien lo que dice para…

― ¡No la llame vieja! ― lo interrumpió con un grito ― Kaede es la mejor persona que…

― ¡Ey, basta! ― puso las manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla en su ofensiva ― Ya sé todo eso, ¿vale? Te aseguro que nadie en este mundo quiere a Kaede más que yo. Simplemente, tenemos mucha confianza.

Kagome pareció relajarse al escucharlo.

― Lo siento, debería saberlo. Es que hace unos días, Naraku también…

― ¡Naraku otra vez! ― se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con violencia ― Estoy deseando deshacerme de él. Si me entero de que molesta a Kaede de alguna manera, yo…

― Ya le dejé muy claras las cosas.

La contempló una vez más maravillado por su osadía. Era tan refrescante su forma de ser si la comparaba con la frialdad, la tranquilidad y la pasividad de Kikio. Kagome era puro fuego; Kikio era hielo. Y ninguna de las dos podría defenderse de Naraku. Apreciaba los esfuerzos de Kagome por defender a la anciana, pero, así, solo conseguiría ponerse en el punto de mira de aquel bastardo.

― No te acerques a él, por favor. Yo me ocuparé de Naraku, te lo prometo. ― tiró de ella para dirigirse hacia el restaurante ― Antes de comer, aprenderás a tutearme o te dejaré sin comida.

― ¡Pero señor…!

― ¡Inuyasha! ― la corrigió ― Me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, ¿sabes?

Antes de que llegaran al restaurante, Kagome lo llamó por su nombre. Para asegurarse de que estaba escuchando bien, le hizo repetirlo, y ella se lo dijo más de diez veces seguidas. Lo pronunció hasta que le faltó el aire, y tuvo que detenerse para inhalar oxígeno sin dejar de reírse. Su risa le sonó a música, la más hermosa melodía. La voz de Kagome, su brillante mirada y su sonrisa eran suficientes para calentar el corazón de cualquiera. Quería que repitiera su nombre un millón de veces, pues en sus labios adquiría un nuevo matiz.

Comieron en su restaurante francés favorito. Bueno, en realidad era su favorito porque era el único de la zona. Kagome no había estado nunca en un restaurante francés, ni sabía francés. Al descubrir que él lo hablaba, quiso que le enseñara algunas palabras. Él le enseñó encantado. Le explicó cómo debía pedir la carta, y el camarero tomó nota, divertido por la escena. Mientras comían, le enseñó algunas palabras sencillas y básicas que ella intentó pronunciar sin éxito por la falta de unas clases básicas de fonética. Intentó enseñarle entonces a pronunciar, pero fue un fracaso. Aun así, nadie le podía quitar que estaba pasando un rato estupendo. No solía divertirse tanto.

De postre, los dos pidieron té, y Kagome tomó además una copa de helado. Hasta ese día, no sabía que era una fanática de los helados. En realidad, hasta ese día no sabía mucho de ella. Ella estaba sola, como él. Sin parientes cercanos, ni lejanos, sin amigos, y, en su caso, además, sin hogar. Eran mucho más parecidos de lo que jamás habría admitido.

Cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar ligera música de salón, se levantó, y le ofreció su brazo en una clara invitación. Kagome dudó durante unos instantes antes de aceptar. A parte de ellos, se levantaron otro par de parejas y unos niños a bailar.

― Hace mucho tiempo que no bailo con nadie… ― murmuró él.

― ¿Desde que Ki…?

Ella se calló de golpe, y agachó la cabeza consternada.

― Sí, justamente. ― musitó ― No suelo pedir a las mujeres que bailen conmigo.

― ¿Y por qué me lo has pedido?

Todavía se le hacía un tanto extraño tutear a Inuyasha después del tiempo que pasó usando su título, aunque debía admitir que le resultaba mucho más cómodo. Ella siempre había sido de tutear a las personas.

― Supongo que porque no eres como todas las mujeres. No eres una caza fortunas. ― por fin le dijo lo que llevaba tanta tiempo deseando decirle ― Siento haberte juzgado erróneamente.

Kagome le sonrió en ese momento, mostrándole la blancura de su perfecta dentadura.

― Supongo que yo, en tu lugar, habría pensado lo mismo. Debe ser realmente difícil eso de estar forrado. Seguro que nunca sabes en quién confiar.

― Sí, aunque también tiene ciertas ventajas económicas. ― bromeó ― Pero sí, es mucho más duro de lo que creen los demás. Cuando conocí a Kikio, también dudé de sus intenciones, pero en seguida me demostró lo que en verdad sentía. Creía que iba a desfallecer al darme cuenta de que alguien podía ver más allá de mi cartera.

― Creo que puedo imaginarlo… ― intentó cambiar de tema ― Este lugar es estupendo. ¿sueles venir por aquí?

― Algunas veces, cuando vengo a la ciudad. La primera vez que vine aquí, me trajo Kikio. Ella era mitad francesa, ¿lo sabías?

Se tropezó al escucharlo. Inuyasha supo sujetarla para evitar que se cayera, y dio un giro magistral con ella entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle. Inuyasha la trajo a ese restaurante, al mismo restaurante en el que estuvo con Kikio, al restaurante favorita de su difunta esposa.

― Kikio siempre quería bailar después de comer…

¡Se acabó! No pensaba soportar eso ni un segundo más. Se desasió de él bruscamente, y lo miró con ojos llameantes.

― ¿A qué juegas? ― le recriminó.

― ¿Kagome? No entiendo…

― ¡No te hagas el tonto! ― dio un golpe en el suelo con su tacón ― Me traes al restaurante favorita de tu difunta esposa, me sacas a bailar, tal y como hacías con ella, y, después, me lo susurras al oído como si esperaras que fuera a darte las gracias…

― Kagome, yo no…

¡Maldita sea! ¿En verdad estuvo haciendo eso?

― ¡Yo no soy Kikio! ― todos los comensales levantaron la cabeza para mirarlos al gritar aquello ― No vuelvas a intentar utilizarme para tenerla a ella…

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que habían comido. Le vio recoger la bolsa con los elementos de costura que compró en la tienda de confecciones y su bolso, y, sin mirarlo tan siquiera, salió del restaurante con la cabeza bien alta. Kagome acababa de dejarlo plantado, y él se había quedado allí pasmado, delante de toda esa gente.

En otro tiempo, con otra mujer, tal vez lo habría permitido. No con Kagome. No pensaba dejar que las cosas quedaran así entre ellos. No era su intención ofenderla; ni siquiera sabía por qué empezó a hablar de Kikio. En ningún momento deseó utilizar a Kagome para revivir aquellos recuerdos. Era más que evidente que Kagome no era, ni podría ser nunca Kikio. Simplemente, lo dijo a modo de comentario, y, evidentemente, no fue el comentario más acertado. De ahí en adelante, tendría más cuidado con lo que decía y hacía. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que mencionó a su difunta esposa.

Salió corriendo del restaurante. No vio a Kagome en la calle, ni el coche con Myoga ya que no era todavía la hora acordada. Preguntó por la calle a toda persona que se le cruzó si había visto a una mujer de las características de Kagome hasta que por fin dio con alguien que la había visto. A juzgar por el camino que le señaló, Kagome se había decidido a volver a pie hacia la mansión Taisho. ¡Sobre su cadáver! No iba a permitir que Kagome caminara sola hasta su casa; mucho menos cuando podría haber un acosador suelto detrás de ella.

Echó a correr por el camino hacia su casa. Cuando transcurrieron unos minutos sin cruzársela, empezó a preocuparse, y aceleró el ritmo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir a correr, pero gracias al ejercicio que realizaba en su gimnasio, había logrado mantenerse en forma. Le preocupó la idea de que alguien hubiera podido perseguirla y arrastrarla fuera del camino. Llegar hasta la casa era la única forma que tenía de saber si realmente había sucedido lo peor. Afortunadamente, la encontró antes. Ella corría delante de él, descalza, con sus zapatos en las manos. ¡Estaba corriendo descalza! ¡Y cómo corría! Kagome debía ser toda una atleta en el instituto, era impresionante. Por eso no la alcanzó antes. Ahora bien, él tenía las piernas más largas.

La alcanzó en seguida, y se colocó delante de ella. Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar, y le dio un cabezazo en el hombro. La muchacha gimió por el golpe. La agarró a tiempo antes de que también se cayera, y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, preocupado. Tenía la frente roja por el impacto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

― Kagome…

― ¡Déjame!

Ella le asestó un golpe en la cara con la bolsa de confecciones. Suerte que el hilo no dolía al impacto. Eso sí, le sorprendió el ataque.

― Kagome, ¿sigues enfadada? ― no contestó ― No quería ofenderte, de verdad.

Kagome lo rodeó para pasar junto a él, y continuó su camino hacia la mansión Taisho. Él la siguió, intentando explicarle sin humillarse demasiado, pero Kagome estaba imposible. Cuando vio que llegaban a la verja que daba a sus terrenos, sujetó su brazo para evitar que continuara avanzando. Si ella entraba ahí, ya no podría hacerle entrar en razón, se cerraría en banda.

― Tú no eres Kikio. ― le dijo al fin ― Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza tan siquiera el compararte con ella.

― ¿Por qué? ― le espetó ― ¿Porque no soy elegante, delicada y educada? ¿Por eso?

― ¡Claro que no, tonta! ― sonrió ― Porque sois muy diferentes, las dos. No hay punto de comparación.

― Entonces, ¿por qué siempre…?

― Porque yo también soy un poco tonto. ― contestó antes de que ella pudiera terminar ― Aunque creo que ya me estoy empezando a olvidar de ella…

Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, y limpió con sumo cuidado las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

― Ya no me parece tan buena…

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó en un murmullo.

― Porque he encontrada una mujer mejor.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, se inclinó, y la besó suavemente en los labios. El contacto fue corto, suave, no le dio tiempo a responderle. Cuando él se apartó de sus labios, quiso seguirlo y exigir otro beso. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se agachó, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, y la alzó sobre su hombro. La llevó hasta la casa de esa forma mientras que se quejaba falsamente por recibir ese trato. En realidad, no podía dejar de reírse encantada.

_Kikio contempló la escena desde las sombras con rabia contenida. A través de las verjas pudo ver a SU marido persiguiendo a esa criada descarada que vestía como una pelambrusca. Sin embargo, todo fue a peor cuando le escuchó decir que la estaba olvidando, que ya no la consideraba tan buena. ¿Qué tenía esa criada que le pudiera faltar a ella? ¡Kikio Tama era perfecta!_

_Entonces, se abrió el infierno en la tierra. Él la besó. Habían pasado cientos de mujeres por esa casa buscando una misma cosa desde que ella ya no ocupaba su lugar, y solo esa última había logrado algo semejante. Inuyasha la quería. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. _

― _Maldita…_

**_No ha sido suficiente, Kikio._**

― _La odio…_

**_Debes tomar medidas más drásticas._**

_Podía entender lo que aquella voz que siempre la acompañaba le pedía, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?_

― _No puedo entrar en la mansión, ni salir fuera de los terrenos. Estoy atrapada aquí. Yo…_

**_Pensaremos en algo, y, esta vez, la asustaremos de verdad. Inuyasha será tuyo._**

― _Mío…_

* * *

><p><em>6 de julio del año 2001<em>

_Naraku está de viaje. Ha tenido que irse de vacaciones para disimular frente a Inuyasha, y yo estoy muy aburrida. Le he pedido a Inuyasha que me lleve al restaurante francés del pueblo para pasar un poco el rato. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha no es una mala compañía. Solo espero que Naraku no se entere de que esto ha sido idea mía, se enfadaría mucho. Últimamente, está más celoso que nunca de Inuyasha, y temo que cometa alguna tontería. ¿Acaso él no sabe que es el único hombre de mi vida? Estoy sacrificándome por nosotros…_

_Hemos comido y hemos hablado en francés. Debo admitir que ha sido agradable volver a hablar en la lengua materna de mi padre. Tenía algo olvidado el francés, y no conozco a nadie más con quien hablarlo. A Naraku le enfurecería saberlo. Después, hemos bailado. Creo que eso lo enfurecería más todavía. Inuyasha dice que soy como un cisne, hace que me sienta perfecta. Espero que si algún día nos descubre, recuerde este día, y sea compasivo con nosotros. _

Continuará…


	7. Cambios en la cocina

**Capítulo 6: Cambios en la cocina**

Sinceramente, no sabía en qué punto de una posible relación se encontraban Inuyasha y ella. Él la besó una semana atrás, y la llevó en brazos hasta la mansión. ¡Caminó con ella cargada sobre su hombro durante cerca de una hora! Después de eso, la dejó en el hall, y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra, nada romántico. No entendía qué le sucedía a ese hombre. Un momento era tan dulce y al siguiente tan frío. Sabía que había pasado largas horas en el segundo piso tras su beso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los empleados no tenían permitido subir al segundo piso sin su permiso explícito. No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría allí arriba que lo tenía tan obcecado.

Desde entonces, su rutina fue exactamente la misma de siempre. Desayunaba, preparaba el desayuno de Inuyasha y se lo llevaba, limpiaba, comía, tendía la colada, le llevaba el té a Inuyasha, seguía limpiando, servía la cena y regresaba a su apartamento. Siempre lo mismo. Ni una sola vez él le pidió una cita o hizo amago de querer pasar un rato con ella. ¿Ya se había olvidado del beso que se dieron? Le gustaría presentarse ante él y echarle en cara que su comportamiento era de lo más reprobable. La detenía su situación en la mansión. Era una empleada, una criada. Nada más.

Kaede sabía que algo había sucedido entre ellos, notaba la tensión. Además, vio a Inuyasha cargándola hasta la casa. Mientras realizaba sus tareas, la acosaba a preguntas para intentar sonsacarle información, y sabía que también hacía lo suyo con Inuyasha. Estaba mal escuchar a través de las puertas, debería haber aprendido la lección después de lo sucedido el primer día, pero no pudo evitar pegar la oreja. Inuyasha no le dio a la anciana ninguna respuesta jugosa. La esquivó con maestría, y, prácticamente, la mandó a freír espárragos de manera muy elegante. Tuvo que correr a esconderse para que no la descubrieran espiando tras la brusca salida del señor.

En la casa, no había grandes novedades aparte de eso. Naraku no había vuelto a aparecer por suerte para ella. Kaede seguía intentando ejercer de casamentera sin éxito. Myoga y Tottosai buscaban algo que hacer en las horas libres. Kagura seguía preparando esas comidas que no eran en absoluto comestibles. Todo igual.

Agarró la cesta con los calcetines para zurcirlos, y, aprovechando que estaba sola en la cocina, se le ocurrió poner algo de música. Corrió hacia su dormitorio y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su CD de Bon Jovi favorito. Una vez que regresó a la cocina, colocó el CD en la cadena de música y sonó "Livin´on a prayer", una de sus favoritas. Silbó vitoreando al cantante mientras agarraba un par de calcetines para zurcirlos sin dejar de bailar al son de la canción. Le encantaba Bon Jovi, le encantaba bailar y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación liberadora que la embargaba en ese momento.

― ¡Ohhhhh, livin´on a prayer! ― cantó con el cantante.

Tan absorta estaba en la música que ni siquiera se enteró de que alguien había entrado en la cocina. Dio un magistral giro de bailarina con la pasión y el ardor del cantante en pleno apogeo durante el concierto. Al volverse, vio a Kagura, contemplándola con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¡Kagura, ven a bailar! ― la animó.

La cocinera le lanzó una mirada asesina en respuesta. Tras murmurar algo como que estaba loca, se volvió hacia su cocina. Kagome no se desanimó por el desprecio de la hermana de Inuyasha, y continuó a lo suyo, bailando con pasión y desenfreno. Le faltaban por zurcir un par de calcetines cuando se percató de que a Kagura le gustaba la música. Fingía estar a lo suyo inútilmente. Uno de sus pies se movía al ritmo de la música, y balanceaba la cabeza siguiendo la melodía. De repente, vio clara la forma de llegar al interior de Kagura. Lo que esa mujer necesitaba urgentemente para recuperar la confianza en sí misma era una amiga.

Sin dejar de bailar, se fue acercando hacia donde estaba ella e hizo lo que mejor se le daba: hacer el tonto. Tonteó subiéndose a la encimera, bailando con la escoba y usando un cazo de micrófono. Nunca había destacado por tener una gran voz a decir verdad, pero su fuerte personalidad compensaba con creces otras carencias. No ganaría _The Voice_, por supuesto, aunque daría un buen espectáculo.

― Why you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who are you to tell me if it´s black or white? Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand!

Lo consiguió. Kagura no pudo contenerse más ante su absurdo espectáculo, pues empezó a reírse con ganas de ella. Kagome simuló con la fregona que tenía una guitarra entre las manos, y balanceó la cabeza desenfrenadamente, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando iba a la discoteca con sus compañeros de clase en el instituto. Por aquel entonces, era muy popular. Debía admitir que cuidar de su madre le había quitado mucha diversión. Sin embargo, la hubiera tenido menos tiempo a su lado de no haberlo hecho. En esos instantes, podía recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Al fin y al cabo, aún era joven.

Cuando esa canción terminó, decidió poner fin a su ataque de locura. Kagura no podía parar de reír, y ella se sonrojó por el ridículo que sabía que había hecho. No le extrañaba que la gente tendiera a pensar que estaba loca. Todos ellos tenían razón. O, tal vez, simplemente, le gustara demasiado disfrutar de cada segundo de la vida.

Apagó la mini cadena y se volvió hacia Kagura.

― Así que te gusta la música de Bon Jovi, ¿eh?

Kagura se encogió de hombros. Continuó pelando de mala manera unas patatas para simular que no la escuchaba. Tardaba muchísimo, dejaba rastros de piel, y estaba tirando mucha patata. ¡Menudo desastre!

― La verdad es que no lo había escuchado nunca antes… ― admitió de repente para su sorpresa.

― ¿No? ― no podía creer que alguien no supiera de Bon Jovi ― Bueno, tendrás que hacer intensivo de su música, entonces.

Le sonrió y se acercó para enseñarle. No se haría la maestra con ella porque sabía cuan molesto era eso. Simplemente, cogió un cuchillo, agarró una de las patatas que aún no había pelado, y empezó a pelarla ella misma con rapidez y maestría. Kagura no podía apartar la mirada de sus manos, lo sabía.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― preguntó al fin.

― ¿Hacer el qué? ― respondió con otra pregunta, haciéndose de rogar.

― Pelar así las patatas… ― musitó ― Yo me corto si intento ser tan rápida, y siempre me quedan muy feas…

― Es cuestión de práctica. ― le aseguró.

― Créeme, práctica no me falta.

― Mira. – agarró otra patata ― Debes agarrar la patata firmemente y seguir con tu mano el movimiento del cuchillo. Mete el cuchillo en la piel para abrirte paso, y muévelo con seguridad y firmeza hacia abajo. No cortes a cachos, mantén el cuchillo firme.

Kagura hizo exactamente lo que ella le dijo tras observar cómo ella pelaba un par de patatas. Su primera patata pelada en condiciones no era perfecta, ni la peló en diez segundos, pero se veía una increíble mejoría.

― Ahora, tienes que quitarle con el cuchillo los pequeños cachos de piel que no hayas pelado la primera vez, ¿ves? ― le mostró ― También estas manchitas negras. Ahora, la metes bajo el agua para asegurarte de que no tenga nada de tierra.

Siguió sus indicaciones y continuó pelando todas las patatas. A la hora de trocearlas, tuvo que indicarle también cómo hacerlo. No le extrañaba que Kagura tuviera dolores en las articulaciones, a juzgar por su forma de pelar y trocear las patatas. Si hacía exactamente lo mismo con todos los alimentos, acabaría artrítica.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer para comer? ― le preguntó.

― Pensaba preparar un guiso de carne.

Kagome estudió todas las patatas troceadas y la bandejita de carne. Más bien, iba a ser un guiso de patatas porque la carne era apenas el sofrito que la acompañaba. Se calló su opinión; no dijo nada para no herir los sentimientos de Kagura. Acababa de descubrir cómo acercarse a la hermana de su jefe, y podía enseñarle poco a poco a cocinar por el bien de todos. Ese día, le saldría un poquito mejor; al día siguiente mejoraría en algo más. Así hasta conseguirlo. Poquito a poco.

Decidió que su CD de Bon Jovi estaría mejor allí por un tiempo. Acababa de descubrir que la música era una buena forma de acercarse a Kagura. Metió todos los calcetines en el cesto, y se disponía a llevarlos al dormitorio de Inuyasha cuando Kagura la llamó.

― ¡Kagome! ― se volvió para mirarla ― ¿Cuánta sal debo echarle? ― le preguntó ― Siempre le hecho demasiada o muy poca…

― Pruébalo. ― le sugirió ― Coge una cuchara de madera y cuando eches la sal y remuevas, pruébalo para saber si necesita más o no.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina, le vio agarrar una cuchara de madera que sujetó como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Sonrió enternecida por su renovado entusiasmo, y salió de la cocina pensando en Kagura como en una niña. Algo tan sencillo… La pobre muchacha debía haber pasado mucho tiempo sola, teniéndose que orientar por sí misma. Sabía que Inuyasha intentaba ayudarla, pero tenía su orgullo. Solo quería demostrarle a su hermano que era capaz de ganarse su propio sustento.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo para evitar que las patatas se deshicieran. Kagura las había cocido durante demasiado tiempo. Aun con todo, fue la mejor comida que preparó Kagura desde que ella llegó a esa casa al menos. Aunque había poca carne, estaba bien aderezada. Las patatas solo estaban un poco pasadas. La salsa no estaba ni salada, ni sosa. Eso sí, le faltaba un poco de sabor. Otro día, le enseñaría a darle sabor a la comida con gallina, hortalizas o sopa de pescado.

Kagura estaba muy contenta con el resultado de ese día. Ella no quiso quitarle la ilusión por el momento. Sirvió a Inuyasha su comida, y contempló con una sonrisa el escepticismo de Inuyasha al probarla. Estaba anonadado.

― ¿Has preparado tú esto? ― le preguntó.

Ella lo hubiera preparado mejor, pero no le iba a decir eso.

― No, ha sido Kagura. Está mejorando mucho.

Inuyasha no pudo negarlo, y comió casi con ansia. Y pensar que un hombre tan rico como él se estaba comiendo, como si estuviera muerto de hambre, ese guiso tan pobre en sabor. Aunque pensar en Inuyasha en esos términos le ayudaba a olvidarse de lo sucedido entre ellos. Él no iba a hablar del tema, lo tenía muy claro, y ella no sería quien lo sacara.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Kagura le pidió ayuda para preparar unas magdalenas. Estuvieron dos horas enteras solo para preparar la masa ya que Kagura necesitaba muchas indicaciones. Para la hora del té de Inuyasha, lograron meterlas en el horno. Preparó a toda prisa el té, y se dirigió hacia el salón donde siempre esperaba Inuyasha tocando el piano. Él tocaba una pieza clásica, como de costumbre. Cuando ella entró, la melodía cambió. Siempre era así.

Otra vez lo había hecho. Kagome solo había entrado por la puerta, y ya lo había inspirado para componer de súbito una nueva melodía para el piano. Prácticamente, había compuesto una melodía diferente por día desde que ella llegó a la mansión. A su madre se le saltarían las lágrimas si lo escuchara en ese momento. Kagome lo inspiraba tal y como había leído que lo hacían las antiguas musas griegas. ¿Sería su musa?

Kagome le llevaba el té preparado por ella. Se acercó a él por la espalda, tal y como solía hacerlo, sin querer interrumpirlo. Fue él quien finalmente dejó de tocar, consternado, y tomó la taza de té que la mujer le ofrecía murmurando unas palabras de agradecimiento.

No habían hablado todavía de lo sucedido aquel día. Ella no decía nada al respecto, se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Quizás, fuera lo mejor. Juró mantenerse fiel a Kikio, y estaba pensando en acostarse con otra mujer. Debería sentirse muy avergonzado. Sin embargo, otra vez estaba pensando en levantarle esa dichosa falda. ¿Cómo había podido traicionar a Kikio? ¿A su gran amor? Le dijo a Kagome que Kikio ya no le parecía tan buena, que ella era mejor. Lo peor era que se lo creía. No lo decía solamente para acostarse con ella. ¿Cuándo se había convertido la perfección en Kagome? ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo en lo que él había creído hasta entonces?

― ¿Es difícil?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de que Kagome le estaba hablando.

― Perdona, ¿qué decías? ― la miró.

― Tocar el piano, ¿es muy difícil? ― volvió a preguntar.

― Según como lo mires. Yo tuve una gran maestra: mi madre. ― sonrió recordándola sentada frente al piano, junto a él ― Toco el piano desde que puedo recordar. Para mí es algo inherente a mi naturaleza. No creo que haya un día de mi vida en el que no haya tocado el piano.

Kagome le sonrió al escucharlo. Después, volvió la vista hacia las teclas.

― De pequeña, quería aprender a tocar el piano, pero en casa no teníamos dinero para pagar unas clases y mucho menos un piano.

En ese momento, tuvo una gran idea. Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita junto al piano, y comprobó que el piano estuviera bien afinado. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que se evaporara el impulso.

― Siéntate. ― la instó.

― ¿Eh? ― ella dio un paso atrás ― Y-Yo… No… No lo dije con esa intención…

― Lo sé. ― asintió ― Pero ven igualmente.

Kagome continuó mostrándose reticente. Finalmente, tuvo que agarrar su muñeca y tirar de ella para obligarla a sentarse. Kagome terminó sentada sobre su regazo, frente al piano, con sus manos sujetando firmemente su cintura. No pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de su cabello. ¡Qué bien olía!

― Inuyasha, yo no sé nada de esto… ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo!

― ¡No digas tonterías! ― se rió ― No me reiré de ti, sé que eres una novata.

Eso no le consolaba en absoluto.

― Tocaremos juntos, ¿vale? ― sus manos calientes sostuvieron las suyas frías ― Tú moverás tus dedos con los míos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que obedecería y comenzaron. Al principio, le costó seguir el ritmo. A medida que iban avanzando, repitiendo los compases, Kagome logró seguir sus dedos, y tocar el piano tal y como él lo hacía. En mitad de la melodía, volvió a inspirarse. Con ella sentada sobre su regazo, una fuente de inspiración lo embargaba. Cambió por completo la melodía, se volvió más lenta, más delicada y más sentimental. Kagome lo siguió con los dedos, repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos compases hasta que él apartó las manos para que ella fuera capaz de tocar la melodía por sí misma.

― ¡Estoy tocando, Inuyasha!

― ¿Ves como era posible? ― colocó las manos en su cintura y sonrió ― Tus dedos han memorizado la canción.

Ella continuó tocando esa música deliciosa para sus oídos. Sus manos se deslizaron entorno a su cintura mientras escuchaba, acariciando su blanda carne sobre la tela del vestido de criada. Su nariz se sintió de nuevo atraída por su cabello, y se quedó allí, olisqueándola como si fuera un fetichista. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kagome para provocar eso en él?

― _Inuyasha, me duele la cabeza._

― _La música del piano no es molesta. __― __continuó tocando __― __¿Por qué no vas a la cama si te duele tanto?_

― _Quiero estar aquí. __― __le hizo un mohín __― __Aquí pega el sol y se está bien._

_Suspiró, y apartó las manos de las teclas del piano. Si tuviera que quejarse de alguna cosa sobre Kikio, sería de aquello. Ella odiaba el piano. Siempre se quejaba de que se pasaba el día tocándolo, y argumentaba dolores de cabeza para que él no lo tocara. ¿No podía entender que era su único momento de relajación del día? ¿No podía entender que era la herencia de su madre?_

― _¿Quieres que llame al médico? __― __le sugirió._

― _No, con que dejes de tocar el piano, bastará._

_Gruñó enfadado con su esposa, y se levantó para salir del salón del té. Antes de salir, se volvió dispuesto a gritarle y a tener una buena discusión con su egoísta esposa, pero la vio tumbada en el diván con la manta y se arrepintió. Kikio siempre hacía lo mismo. Se encogía, ponía cara de niña desvalida, y él se lo perdonaba absolutamente todo. Sabía que muchas veces lo manipulaba, y seguía cayendo en la trampa. _

― Me gusta cómo tocas el piano.

En ese momento, volvió al presente, a su realidad con Kagome. Ella nunca se quejaba de su piano. Podría argumentar que era por su posición de criada, pero sería una mentira. Kagome no se callaba absolutamente nada. A ella le gustaba cómo tocaba el piano de verdad. Era algo realmente refrescante en comparación con las quejas de Kikio a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo pudo tocar el piano en paz tras su muerte. Hasta entonces, cinco años de discusiones por el piano. Apenas lograba tocarlo durante cinco minutos cuando tenía que detenerse. Entonces, aprendió a tocar cuando Kikio salía de la mansión para pasear.

― Si quieres, te enseñaré más.

Ella volvió la cabeza ilusionada, y le sonrió como tan bien sabía hacerlo. Le pareció que la sonrisa de Kagome era lo más hermoso que había contemplado en toda su vida. Era una sonrisa completamente sincera, que irradiaba pura felicidad. Incluso sus ojos brillaban cuando ella sonreía. Pensó que podría iluminar toda una ciudad con esa preciosa sonrisa.

Se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo para disfrutar de su maravilloso aroma, y se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras continuaba escuchándole tocar la melodía que él mismo le enseñó, la que compuso para ella. Hubo un momento en que ella se removió incómoda sobre su regazo. Sintió su trasero redondeado frotándose contra su entrepierna, y, cuando ella al fin encontró la posición adecuada, él tenía una erección imposible de ocultar. Si la notó, no dijo nada, así que él se animó a darle suaves besos en el cuello. Kagome no se apartó. De hecho, la notó arquearse para darle un mejor ángulo. Él gimió encantado por la apasionada respuesta, y una de sus manos ascendió desde su cintura hasta rodear uno de sus pechos redondeados. Kagome se apartó de golpe.

― Te-Tengo cosas que hacer…

Se levantó de su regazo como un rayo. Una vez en pie, se retorció las manos con la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha apartó la mirada avergonzado, y se removió sobre el asiento, intentando ocultar el evidente bulto de su entrepierna que minutos antes se había estado clavando en el trasero de la muchacha.

― Claro…

Cogió la taza de té, se bebió el contenido de un trago, y se la ofreció.

― Puedes llevártela.

― B-Bien…

A ella le temblaban las manos cuando cogió la taza. Se disculpó y salió del salón de té, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, colocó sus dedos sobre el piano, y volvió a componer algo nuevo. En esa ocasión, fue una música mucho más sensual, atrevida, apasionada y completamente dedicada al momento que acababan de compartir.

Kagome escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la nueva melodía. Deseó entrar de nuevo y terminar lo que habían empezado. Llevaba toda la maldita semana esperando a que Inuyasha diera algún paso. Cuando él lo había hecho, ella se había apartado de un salto. ¿Estaba loca? Él no se atrevería a volver a intentarlo. Pensaría que ella iba a rechazarlo. ¡Estupendo Kagome! ― se dijo a sí misma ― Así es como se espanta a un hombre.

Desolada, regresó a la cocina, esperando que su equivocación no lo alejara para siempre de ella. Cuando llegó a la cocina, todo era un caos. El suelo estaba manchado de la masa que había preparado con Kagura. La tetera se había caído sobre la encimera y todo el contenido se había derramado, resbalando por el armario. Vio manchas de chocolate en algunos armarios. Aunque, desde luego, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el grupo que se había formado entorno a una esquina de la encimera. Kagura estaba en el centro.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Kagome! ― la llamó ― ¡Lo he conseguido!

Dejó la bandeja, la taza de té y la otra tetera sobre la encimera, y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Estaban Kagura, Tottosai y Myoga. Le abrieron paso para que pudiera ver en un plato siete perfectas magdalenas.

― ¡Kagura es fantástico!

Omitió decir nada acerca de las veinte que faltaban. Supuso que el desastre se debería a las otras. Al ver el moldeado de chocolate, descubrió por qué los armarios estaban manchados de chocolate.

― Todo es gracias a ti Kagome.

― No ha sido para tanto. ― quiso excusarse.

A Kagura sí que debía parecérselo porque la abrazó con tal intensidad que a punto estuvo de dejarla sin aire.

― Eres como una hermana para mí.

Movió la cabeza en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca para escuchar aquellas tiernas palabras. No quería que él se ofendiera por lo que acababa de decir Kagura. Sus intentos por conseguir que su hermana tan siquiera lo saludara con el ánimo de una persona que deseaba verlo, todavía fracasaban. Por suerte, no andaba cerca.

― ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! ― exclamó.

Se dirigió hacia la mini cadena donde había dejado el CD de Bon Jovi y la puso en marcha. Se sintió un poco tonta bailando ella sola al principio, pero, entonces, sacó a Myoga y a Tottosai, quienes bailaron con ella encantados. Para ser tan mayores, tenían unos movimientos estupendos de los rockeros de los años ochenta. Claro, en esa época, todavía serían relativamente jóvenes. Su siguiente víctima fue Kaede. La anciana se mostró reacia a bailar hasta que Myoga le ofreció ser su pareja para un baile un poco más formal.

― ¡Kagura, ven!

Kagura se resistió, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que en su mirada se notaba que estaba deseando hacer todas las tonterías que ella misma estuvo haciendo por la mañana. Salió a bailar con ella, y le mostró que también podía hacer unos movimientos estupendos. Emocionada por la música, se acercó a la mini cadena para subir más el volumen con objeto de dar mayor sensación de estar en una discoteca.

Estaba repasando las cuentas que organizó esa misma mañana cuando llegó a sus oídos el fuerte sonido de música rock a un volumen extremadamente alto. Reconoció en seguida la música de Bon Jovi, uno de sus cantantes favoritos cuando era joven. ¿Quién había puesto esa música y tan alta? No tuvo que pensar mucho para responder a la pregunta. Estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome era la responsable de aquello. Tenía su sello. Suspiró, y se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse hacia la procedencia de la rítmica música con el fin de bajar el volumen.

Según se iba acercando al pasillo del servicio, el volumen aumentaba más y más. ¿Acaso tenían conectados todos los altavoces? Le gustaba la música, lo que no significaba que sus empleados pudieran montar una verbena en su casa. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, donde el sonido era más ensordecedor, y se quedó de piedra ante la escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Myoga bailaba con Kaede un estilo de baile demasiado lento para esa música. Tottosai utilizaba como guitarra una fregona. Lo mejor desde luego era ver a Kagome, ¡bailando con Kagura! Las dos daban palmadas siguiendo la música y se reían. Nunca había visto reír a su hermana.

La música no se detuvo, pero, al verlo, sus empleados sí. La única que seguía bailando a su bola era Kagome. Kagura la agarró y la giró para que pudiera verlo. No obstante, Kagome no perdió su felicidad al verlo. Agarró una bandeja de la encimera y corrió hacia él para mostrarle siete perfectas magdalenas.

― ¡Esto lo ha hecho Kagura! ― exclamó bien alto para que pudiera escucharla a través de los compases de la música ― ¿Verdad que tiene buena pinta?

Asintió con la cabeza, creyendo que en verdad tenía buena pinta.

― ¡Coge una!

Fue su hermana quien se le ofreció, y no se atrevió a rechazar su oferta. Agarró una de las magdalenas y le pegó un buen mordisco, percatándose de que en verdad estaba rica. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Entonces, cuando vio que Kagura y Kagome volvían a bailar, se dio cuenta de quién había sido la encargada de obrar el milagro. Se terminó su magdalena, contemplando la locura que lo rodeaba sin hacer nada para detenerla. Cuando terminó, pensó en que se sentía realmente tentado a salir a bailar. Lamentablemente, no podía bailar delante de sus empleados y menos con esa música.

Alguien rozó su hombro justo cuando decidió marcharse. Se volvió, y vio a Kagome bailando sensualmente para él. Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar, mucho más con ese ajustado uniforme. Ella se mordió seductoramente su grueso labio inferior, y le hizo una seña con los dedos para que la siguiera. No lo entendió hasta que vio que continuaba caminando hacia atrás, saliendo de la cocina. Atraído por ella, como si estuviera entonando seductores cantos de sirena, la siguió sin apartar la mirada del vaivén de sus curvas.

Sabía que Inuyasha se moría de ganas por bailar, y que no lo haría delante de sus empleados así que se decidió a buscar una forma de darle la libertad que necesitaba. Además, tenía que solucionar el estúpido incidente del salón de té para que se percatara de que aún estaba muy interesada en él. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que utilizar un seductor baile, como los que realizaba de adolescente en la discoteca, para instarlo a seguirla lejos de la cocina y de todos los demás.

Lo condujo por el pasillo del servicio. Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, se detuvo, y continuó bailando a su estilo. Inuyasha le sonrió y bailó con ella. La agarró y siguieron el ritmo de la música. Hubo un momento en que él la abrazó, la levantó y dio vueltas con ella. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas con él mientras giraban. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos se divertía realmente, y no había nada, ni nadie, que pudiera estropear su felicidad en ese momento. Tal vez, aún no estuviera todo perdido entre ellos dos.

Ocultos tras la esquina del corredor, Myoga, Kaede, Tottosai y Kagura espiaban al señor Taisho y a Kagome bailar y reír como dos adolescentes con una sonrisa. Ellos también creían que no todo estaba perdido.

_Atraída por la espeluznante música rock que emanaba del interior de la mansión Taisho, surgió la figura de Kikio Tama, bajo la luz de la luna que ya iluminaba el jardín. Enfadada por no poder saber qué sucedía dentro de la mansión, recorrió todas las ventanas, intentando espiar el interior. Nada. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Seguro que todo aquello era culpa de esa criada. Había intentado no hacerle daño y echarla por las buenas, pero no le estaba dejando otra alternativa._

**_Hazlo. _**

_Obedeció a la voz. Se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba al dormitorio de la muchacha, y usó gran parte de su poder para poder abrirla. Le costaba mucho interferir con la mansión. Una vez abierta, lo llamó una y otra vez, intentando atraerlo hasta que el gato asomó la cabeza. Sonrió al verlo._

― _Ven, gatito. __― __lo llamó __― __Sé que quieres salir. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrado, ¿verdad?_

_El gato podía verla. La miró con desconfianza, pero salió de todas las maneras, dando comienzo de esa manera con su plan. Kagome Higurashi lamentaría no haberse marchado cuando le dio la oportunidad._

* * *

><p><em>22 de septiembre del año 2001<em>

_Esa horrible música. Inuyasha se pasa el día tocando ese odioso piano que le regaló su querida mamá. Me pone de los nervios. Cada vez que escucho las mismas canciones tocadas una y otra vez, día tras día, me pongo enferma. Me duele mucho la cabeza y no estoy de humor para soportar esa estúpida afición suya. Afortunadamente, ha dejado de tocar el piano en cuanto se lo he pedido. Tengo la impresión de que se ha enfadado, pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto._

_Aunque intento tenerlo controlado y ser esa perfecta esposa de fantasía que él se ha inventado, cada día me lo pone más difícil. Requiere cada vez más y más mi atención, y me quita mucho tiempo con Naraku. Además, sé que algo está fallando. No sé exactamente qué, pero noto a Inuyasha cada vez más distante. Lo peor es que cuanto más se distancia de mí, peor me siento yo. ¿Es posible que sienta algo por él?_

Continuará…


	8. Cara a cara

**Bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer, os deseo una feliz navidad y que paséis unas vacaciones estupendas. **

**Capítulo 7: Cara a cara**

― ¡Buyo! ― lo llamó ― ¿Dónde estás Buyo?

No veía a su mascota desde el día anterior. Por la noche, no prestó demasiada atención a que estuviera o no en su apartamento debido a que se encontraba demasiado afectada por el hecho de haber bailado con Inuyasha. Sin embargo, le resultó realmente extraño no sentirlo hecho una bola a sus pies mientras dormía. Por la mañana, lo buscó por todas partes: en el cuarto de baño, dentro de los armarios, en la maleta, en el neceser, bajo la cama, subido en algún altillo, detrás del sofá… ¡No estaba en ninguna parte!

Si Buyo le estaba gastando una broma, era de muy mal gusto. En cuanto encontrara a ese gato, le iba a dar una buena tunda por hacerle pasar ese mal rato. ¿Habría algún rincón del apartamento que no había registrado? Juraría haber buscado por todas partes, incluso en los lugares menos esperados. El gato solo podía estar allí. No le había dejado ninguna ventana abierta, ni la puerta. De hecho, siempre que ventilaba un cuarto, lo encerraba en otro hasta cerrar para asegurarse de que no se escapara. No le gustaba la idea de que anduviera suelto por allí después de aquel terrible episodio con las sábanas cubiertas de sangre.

― ¡Buyo! ― volvió a llamarlo con tono más autoritario ― ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Nada, el gato no aparecía, y tenía que servirle el desayuno a Inuyasha. Se le echaba el tiempo encima. Se alisó las arrugas del delantal, y le echó un último vistazo ansioso a su apartamento antes de salir y cerrar con llave. No podía evitarlo, estaba muy preocupada por Buyo. Nunca se había alejado durante tanto tiempo seguido de su felino. Buyo siempre volvía a casa cuando salía al jardín. Nunca le dio sustos. El hecho de que estuviera libre en ese lugar, le preocupaba mucho.

Entró en la cocina cabizbaja, sin poder ocultar su mal estar. Recogió la bandeja con el desayuno de Inuyasha sin decir una sola palabra. El día anterior por la tarde, ayudó a hacer el café a Kagura y había salido bastante bueno. Las tostadas estaban un poco quemadas, pero después de rasparlas un poquito tenían mejor aspecto. El zumo de naranja no tenía ni un solo grumo por primera vez. Ojalá se encontrara con ánimos para disfrutar de los avances de su pupila.

― ¡Espera!

Kagura fue corriendo hacia ella. Tal era su emoción que no se le ocurrió que pudiera hacerle perder el equilibrio. A punto estuvo de caer, derramando lo que llevaba en las manos. Sin embargo, logró mantener el equilibrio, y se detuvo frente a ella con el corazón paralizado. Kagura llevaba un par de las magdalenas que horneó el día anterior.

― Son para mi hermano.

Sonrió al escucharla. Si Inuyasha pudiera oírla a en ese momento, seguro que se le saltarían las lágrimas por la emoción. Kagura nunca había dado muestras de querer aceptar que fueran familia. Hizo sitio en la bandeja para que colocara el plato con las dos magdalenas, y se reacomodó para dirigirse hacia el comedor. Antes de salir de la cocina, no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo para comprobar que su gato no anduviera por allí. Tal vez, se estuviera volviendo un poco paranoica.

Cuando entró al comedor, Inuyasha ya estaba sentado en su lugar, a la espera del desayuno. Colocó la bandeja frente a él con precisión. Se estaba apartando sutilmente cuando él agarró su delantal y tiró de ella. Cayó sentada sobre su regazo, donde él la aprisionó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo.

― Buenos días, Kagome.

― Buenos días, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se inclinó, y la besó antes de que tan siquiera pudiera predecir el movimiento. Kagome gimió contra sus labios, enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, y le devolvió el beso con energía. Cuando al fin fueron capaces de separarse, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente por el apasionado beso.

― Deberías desayunar conmigo por las mañanas.

Esa sugerencia por parte de Inuyasha la dejó anonadada. Él lo propuso con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras probaba su café. Enarcó una ceja en respuesta a su oferta. Nunca había desayunado con un hombre. ¿Ese no era un gran paso?

― He ayudado a Kagura, quiere hacerlo bien. ― cambió de tema ― Y, antes de venir, ha añadido a tu desayuno las magdalenas, alegando que eran para su hermano.

Inuyasha sonrió como un niño con un caramelo cuando le relató ese momento, y le dio otro trago a su café sin perder el buen humor.

― Entonces, ¿desayunarás conmigo? ― volvió a preguntarle.

― ¿Cómo voy a levantarme a las siete y a desayunar a las nueve? ― hizo pucheros ― ¡Me moriré de hambre!

― Olvidaba que eres una glotona de campeonato. ― le dio un tierno golpecito en la punta de la nariz para hacerle saber que era una broma ― Puedes levantarte más tarde. ― sugirió.

― Mmm… No sé… ― pensó en voz alta ― La última vez que no me levanté a mi hora, mi jefe vino hasta mi cama a sacarme a patadas…

La reacción de Inuyasha fue la esperada. Se atragantó con el café, y tosió durante unos segundos mientras que ella le daba palmaditas en la espalda. No podía negar que eso había sucedido, y tampoco podía negar algo que los dos sabían: Inuyasha la deseó en ese momento. Prácticamente tuvo que echarlo para que no se quedara mirando cómo se desvestía.

― Las cosas ahora son diferentes… ― logró articular al fin ― Me gustaría que desayunásemos juntos, Kagome.

― Lo pensaré. ― le prometió.

Sí que iban a pasos agigantados de repente. El día anterior todavía se comportaban como dos idiotas intentando hacer que nada había sucedido. Después de aquel momento en el piano y bailando, empezaban a comportarse como si estuvieran viviendo juntos. Bueno, teóricamente era así ya que vivían en la misma casa, pero ella era la criada. Salir con su jefe no podía ser una buena idea. Rechazar a su jefe sonaba aún peor; más todavía cuando a ella le gustaba de verdad.

Desvió la mirada hacia la bandeja del desayuno, y le pareció ver la cabeza de Buyo intentando comerse su comida. Buyo siempre metía las narices en todas partes. ¡Él sí que era un glotón! Se pasaba el día zampando. No se podía dejar nada de comida a su alcance. Recordó que su cuenco de comida estaba lleno. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que eso solo podía significar que el gato no estaba en su dormitorio. Si Buyo estuviera allí, tendría que llenarle el cuenco por lo menos un par de veces al día. No se lo cambiaba desde la mañana del día anterior.

Su preocupación aumentó hasta niveles inhóspitos en ese momento. ¡Buyo no estaba en su habitación! ¿Dónde podía estar? Lo dejó allí y estaba todo cerrado, lo recordaba perfectamente. El gato no podía haber escapado solo. Alguien le tenía que haber soltado. Alguien…

― ¿Qué sucede? ― las manos de Inuyasha la zarandearon ― Te has quedado pálida, ¿estás bien?

¿Qué le sucedía? Hacía un momento, los dos estaban tan contentos, bromeando durante su desayuno. De repente, ella se había quedado blanca como una hoja. También estaba temblorosa, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano que se estaba viendo incapaz de alcanzar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Estaría a punto de desmayarse? Tenía mal aspecto. Intentó darle algo de café, la cafeína la despertaría, pero ella no bebió. Frotó sus muslos y su espalda para hacerle entrar en calor sin éxito. Estaba helada.

― ¿Kagome? ― le dio suaves besos en la mejilla ― ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? ¿Crees que necesitas atención médica?

Esas palabras parecieron hacerle reaccionar por fin. Ella se movió, se retorció las manos, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de un salto. Se levantó también, y la siguió mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

― ¿Kagome? ― de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba enferma ― Algo te preocupa.

Ella dejó de caminar al escucharlo, y suspiró. Se le ocurrió que fuera culpa suya por proponerle que desayunaran juntos todas las mañanas. Quizás, estaba yendo demasiado de prisa con la muchacha. Los jóvenes de ese tiempo no eran como los de su tiempo. Les gustaba ir despacio, que no les agobiaran, o eso había escuchado. Seguro que lo que Kagome necesitaba era su espacio.

― Es por lo del desayuno, ¿verdad? ― le colocó las manos sobre los hombros tensos ― No tienes por qué aceptar si no quieres. Me sentiré un poco decepcionado la verdad, pero no me enfadaré contigo, ni nada parecido.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y se desasió de su agarre. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

― ¿Kagome?

― Tú no lo entiendes. ― dijo ella al fin ― No encuentro a Buyo…

― ¿Buyo? ― recordó entonces al gato color canela ― ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? ¿No se habrá escondido en algún sitio calentito? ― sugirió ― Ahora que viene el invierno, seguro que tiene frío, y los gatos…

― ¡No! ― exclamó colérica ― Lo he buscado por todos los rincones y no lo he encontrado. Su cuenco de comida está intacto desde ayer por la mañana. Buyo no está allí. No sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que ha salido de mi dormitorio.

Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al escucharla. La voz de Kagome sonaba quebrada. Aunque ella le daba la espalda, estaba seguro de que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Si el gato no estaba en el dormitorio, tenía que encontrarlo para ella cuanto antes. De estar dentro de la mansión, no habría problema. De haber salido fuera de la casa… Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el paisaje que mostraba los ventanales del comedor. El jardín, el prado y el bosque. No podía decirle a Kagome que los animales tendían a aparecer muertos en ese bosque.

― Lo buscaremos entre todos, Kagome. ― le prometió.

Se volvió al escucharlo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y las mejillas húmedas. Tiró de ella para abrazarla contra su pecho, y la apretó contra él en un silencioso juramento. Costara lo que costase, iba a encontrar ese gato, y lo tendría bajo estricta vigilancia a partir de entonces. No pensaba consentir que Kagome se marchara desolada por la pérdida de su mascota.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la cocina para reunir allí a todos los empleados menos a Naraku. No sabía si ese tipejo habría tenido algo que ver en el asunto, pero por si acaso, no pensaba meterlo. Quería que las cosas salieran bien; con la intervención de su díscolo empleado, eso sería imposible. Les explicó lo que había sucedido de forma resumida. Después, organizó la partida de búsqueda: Kaede Kagura y Kagome registrarían absolutamente toda la mansión por dentro; él, Myoga y Tottosai saldrían al exterior para registrar el jardín. Si hacía falta, entrarían en el bosque. No le gustaba entrar en ese sitio, siempre le provocó malas vibraciones. Desde la muerte de Kikio más incluso, y estaba harto de escuchar decir a todas las criadas nuevas que veían a una mujer cuya descripción coincidía con la de Kikio fuera de la casa. Kagome era la única que no dijo nada por el momento. Tras el episodio de las sábanas, debía admitir que incluso él empezaba a dudar.

Kagome no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida por la ayuda que le brindaron todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Volvió a poner patas arriba su habitación con la ayuda de Kagura y Kaede y, luego, revisaron una por una cada habitación de empleados. Encontraron cosas realmente extrañas en algunas de las habitaciones, cosas de las que se negaba a hablar para preservar la privacidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no a su gato. Su siguiente paso fue registrar toda la cocina, el cuarto de la lavandería, la biblioteca, el comedor, el salón de té y el despacho de Inuyasha.

Kagura tuvo que dejarlas antes de haber llegado al despacho de Inuyasha para preparar algo rápido de comer. Llevaban cuatro horas buscando y Buyo no aparecía. Cada vez estaba más y más preocupaba. No sabía cómo atraerlo a su lado. Dejar comida por todas las esquinas no estaba funcionando.

Comieron juntos a las dos, en la cocina. Incluso Inuyasha compartió esa comida con todos ellos.

― No está en el jardín, ― informó Tottosai ― aunque algunas hierbas habían sido arrancadas. Podría haberlas comido él.

Escuchar eso le dio cierta esperanza, y, al mismo tiempo, la desanimó. Eso solo podía significar que Buyo estaba fuera.

― No sabes con seguridad que haya sido él. ― intervino Inuyasha ― Hay animales salvajes en el bosque. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido el responsable.

Eso tampoco la animó. Si Buyo estaba en el bosque, cualquier animal salvaje podría haberlo atacado. Estaría solo y abandonado, muriéndose. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

― ¡Basta ya! ― les gritó Kaede ― ¡La estáis asustando!

Todos se callaron al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Kagome, y sus manos paseando el tenedor de un lado al otro por el plato, sin comer. Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre la de ella, y descubrió, disgustado, que seguía estando helada. Le dio un suave apretón e intentó animarla. Odiaba la idea de tener que entrar en ese bosque, pero si el gato no aparecía, entraría. Kagome no podía vivir con esa angustia por dentro.

― ¿Habéis podido registrar el segundo piso? ― les preguntó.

― No. ― fue Kaede quien contestó ― Solo nos ha dado tiempo de poner patas arriba la planta baja.

Entonces, tomó una determinación.

― Vosotras continuad con el primer y el segundo piso mientras que nosotros revisamos los alrededores del bosque. Llevaremos mi móvil. ― lo señaló ― Llamadme si lo encontráis o cuando os quedéis sin terreno que examinar. En caso de no encontrarlo, entraremos en lo más profundo del bosque.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza al escucharlo, y le lanzó una mirada preocupada. La anciana era la más supersticiosa de todos respecto al bosque, sobre todo, cuando de él se trataba. Lamentablemente, no le quedaba otra opción. Le dio un beso en la coronilla a Kagome, y se dirigió hacia el jardín con Tottosai y Myoga. Antes de ir hacia el bosque, se desviaron hacia el cobertizo, donde se encontraban los utensilios de jardinería. Inuyasha sacó una de sus llaves maestras y abrió un armario cerrado con candados. Dentro guardaba el armamento de caza de la familia. Él tenía licencia de armas desde los veinte años.

Recogieron los platos cuando salieron los hombres al jardín, y se dirigieron hacia la primera planta para registrarla a fondo. Tenían que darse prisa en ese registro para que los hombres no tuvieran que adentrarse demasiado en el bosque de encontrarse el gato en la mansión. A Kagome, al igual que a Kaede, tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que Inuyasha entrara en ese lugar. No se fiaba de lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Rezó para que Buyo apareciera.

Registraron todas las habitaciones y cuartos de baño, incluida la de Inuyasha. No encontraron ni al gato, ni ninguna pista que pudiera ayudarlas. Ella se dejó caer rendida de rodillas sobre una alfombra.

― No te rindas, muchacha. ― intentó animarla Kaede ― Vamos a buscar en el segundo piso.

― Pero, ¿cómo va a estar ahí arriba? ― preguntó ― ¡Es un gato! ― exclamó ― ¡No sabe abrir puertas!

― Cierto, pero no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. No si eso implica que vayan a tener que entrar en lo más profundo del bosque.

Eso último logró convencerla. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. Se dividieron para ser más rápidas revisando cada habitación. Ella pudo revisar un par de habitaciones. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas, y había mucho polvo. Cuando llegó a la última habitación del piso, tuvo miedo de abrir la puerta sin saber por qué.

― Ese era el dormitorio de la madre de Inuyasha. ― dijo Kaede a su espalda ― A ella le gustaba esta área de la mansión.

Sintió un escalofrió al rozar el pomo de la puerta con una mano.

― ¿Por qué no registras esa habitación mientras que Kagura y yo subimos a la buhardilla?

Se giró a tiempo de ver a Kagura dar un salto, agarrar una bola unida a una cadena y tirar para que cayeran las escaleras. Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando, y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Ese dormitorio era diferente. No en aspecto, claro. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas al igual que en los otros dormitorios, pero había un aura diferente. Era como si la persona que lo había habitado, aún estuviera allí. Transmitía mucha paz y calidez.

Buscó por todas partes, incluso dentro del armario. La ropa de la madre de Inuyasha era preciosa y muy cara. Allí no había nada. Salió del dormitorio cabizbaja. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando vio a Naraku intentando desencajar la escalera por la que habían subido a la buhardilla Kagura y Kaede. Sin ella, se quedarían atrapadas allí arriba. Seguro que esperaba que nadie más supiera que ellas estaban allí para dejarlas abandonadas. ¡Desgraciado!

― ¡Eh! ― gritó ― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Soltó la escalera como si quemara al escucharla. A continuación, se volvió hacia ella mostrando una sonrisa demasiado arrogante para haber sido descubierto en mitad de una fechoría.

― ¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?

Kaede y Kagura asomaron la cabeza al escucharla gritar. Las dos fruncieron el ceño al ver a Naraku, y lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

― Ellas no deberían estar ahí arriba... ― musitó él.

― ¿Por qué no? ― lo interrogó ― Esta no es tu casa, es la casa de Inuyasha Taisho, y él nos ha dado su permiso y su orden de registrarlo todo.

― ¿Registrar? ― enarcó una ceja ― ¿Qué habéis perdido?

― ¡Y a ti qué te importa! ― le respondió con otro grito.

Estaba dispuesta a echarlo de allí a patadas si era necesario. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa forma en la casa de Inuyasha? Allí, él no era nadie para decir donde deberían o no estar. Además, ellas tenían permiso para estar en la segunda planta, la planta que Inuyasha tanto cuidaba porque fue el lugar que habitó su madre. Él no tenía ningún derecho a rondar esa zona.

― Tú no tienes permiso para estar aquí. — repitió — Harías bien en marcharte.

― ¡Bien dicho Kagome!

Kaede le dio un codazo a Kagura al escucharla sin dejar de estudiar la reacción de Naraku con evidente preocupación. Ella sí que sabía por qué Naraku se daba tantos aires, y por qué hacía lo que le daba la gana en la casa. Ahora lo comprendía. ¿Cómo iba a suceder algo en esa casa que Kaede no supiera?

― Sí, claro. ― aceptó.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Caminó hacia las escaleras con aparente calma hasta que llegó al primer escalón. Entonces, se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo.

― ¿No estaréis buscando un gato por casualidad?

La sangre dejó de correrle por las venas al escucharlo hablar. ¿Él había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de su gato? De ser así, iba a matarlo, lo haría pedazos.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ― exigió saber.

― Nada en especial. ― se encogió de hombros ― Ayer, cuando atardecía, me pareció ver un gato anaranjado por el jardín…

No tardó ni un segundo en tirarse sobre él. Agarró las solapas de su camisa, y lo sacudió con violencia mientras le gritaba una y otra vez, desesperada. Había visto a su gato, y estuvo todo ese tiempo callado, sin decir nada.

― ¿Dónde está?

― No lo sé…

Su sonrisa burlona empezaba a ponerle de muy mal humor.

― Pero lo vi dirigirse hacia el bosque, si te sirve de algo. La zona que da frente a tu dormitorio.

Lo soltó en ese instante, y dio un paso atrás. Efectivamente, había sucedido lo peor que podría imaginar. Su gato estaba solo en ese bosque, indefenso ante el ataque de cualquier animal salvaje. Tenía que hacer algo para rescatarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No tardó ni tres segundos en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí con la clara intención de entrar en el bosque y encontrarlo.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, saltándose los últimos tramos. Aceleró todo lo que pudo el paso con esos horribles zapatos, y se dirigió hacia su habitación en primer lugar. Antes de salir, cambió el uniforme por unos vaqueros gastados, un suéter rosa palo y unas playeras para poder correr. Mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, se recogió el cabello en una coleta. Estaba a punto de salir de un salto por la ventana cuando recordó su bate de béisbol. Corrió de nuevo hacia el armario, y sacó el bate de béisbol de su padre. Todavía estaba en buen estado.

Saltó por la ventana para evitar perder el tiempo dando un rodeo a la mansión. Se dirigió a la carrera hacia el bosque, sin importarle que estuviera a punto de anochecer y que apareciera esa tétrica mujer vestida de blanco. Saltó las gruesas raíces de los árboles, se arañó en la cara con algunas ramas, apartó telas de araña con el bate, y tropezó con más de una piedra mal puesta. No sabía a dónde ir, ni por dónde empezar. Buyo entró por ahí al bosque, pero podría estar en cualquier parte.

― ¡Buyo! ― gritó.

Su gato reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, de eso estaba segura. Con el bate preparado para atacar si era necesario y la mirada atenta, empezó a avanzar poco a poco, sin bajar la guardia. Cada vez había menos luz en el bosque, dentro de nada estaría a oscuras. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido llevar una maldita linterna? Porque soy estúpida. ― pensó.

Escuchó moverse unas ramas a su espalda. Se giró sobresaltada, y recorrió con la mirada los arbustos que se removían.

― ¿Quién está ahí?

Le temblaron las rodillas; solo fue capaz de dar un paso atrás. ¿Y si era un animal salvaje y peligroso? ¿Y si su bate no bastaba para protegerse? Tal vez, debió pensar su brillante plan un poco mejor antes de entrar en ese bosque. De repente, el arbusto empezó a removerse violentamente. Algo blanco saltó del interior. Ella gritó pensando que sería la mujer a la que tanto temía, pero exageró en su reacción.

― Solo es un conejito… ― musitó consternada.

Bajó el bate avergonzada de sí misma por haberse comportado de una forma tan cobarde mientras contemplaba la inocente e inofensiva figura de aquel conejito blanco masticando lo que serían unas bayas. Justo en ese momento en el que pensaba que ya estaba a salvo, escuchó una risa tenebrosa a su espalda. Se volvió. No había nada más que árboles y arbustos a su espalda. No obstante, se continuó escuchando la risa, la rodeó, y una brisa helada la heló hasta los huesos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Apenas dos segundos antes no hacía tantísimo frío.

Dio un paso hacia delante, y vio asombrada al conejo caer muerto en el sitio, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Quizás, lo había hecho, ya no le parecía tan imposible.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― repitió.

¿Esa era su voz? Sonaba como la voz de una niña ahogándose en medio de un lago helado. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, tanto por ese frío tan inusual como por el miedo que empezaba a embargarla. Aquello no era normal. No era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta. Lo más inteligente sería dar media vuelta en ese momento y aprovechar su última oportunidad de escapar de allí. Sí, eso haría una chica inteligente si la vida de su gato no estuviera en juego.

Agarró con fuerza el bate de béisbol, y siguió el sonido de aquella espectral risa a través de los tortuosos senderos del bosque. No sabía si sería capaz de dar marcha atrás, en caso de tener que salir huyendo. Se estaba metiendo por lugares muy escondidos y todo estaba muy oscuro. Solo podía ver lo poco que los rayos de la luna iluminaban.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ― preguntó.

Aquella risa no contestó, solo río con más fuerza. Sentía que estaba cayendo de lleno en una trampa, en la boca del lobo, pero era su única pista para encontrar a Buyo. Kaede le advirtió, cuando le contó todo lo que le había estado sucediendo, que nunca se acercara al bosque, ni a los lindes. En aquel momento, no lo entendió. En ese instante, le parecían unas palabras muy sabias. Un consejo realmente sensato del que ella había pasado olímpicamente. Ojalá la hubiera escuchado entonces o cuando le gritó al salir a la carrera por la respuesta de Naraku.

¿Y si Naraku le había mentido? ¿Y si Naraku en realidad no sabía nada y la había embaucado para deshacerse de ella? Curioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dos días antes habría asegurado que se quería acostar con ella. Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. Podría jurar que estaba interviniendo una tercera persona desconocida.

― ¡Sé que estás ahí! ― gritó ― ¡No te tengo miedo!

― _Mentir está mal, Kagome._

Ese terrorífico susurro en su oído le puso los pelos de punta. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, echó a correr hacia delante intentando huir de ese escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y golpeó con su bate de madera todo lo que se cruzó en su camino. Tenía la esperanza de terminar zurrando a quien le había susurrado al oído. Aunque lo que en verdad sucedió al final, fue que se tropezó con una raíz que no pudo ver a tiempo. Cayó de bruces en el suelo. Se deslizó sobre el musgo húmedo y repulsivo al tacto hasta un lugar que apestaba.

Al alzar la cabeza, le pareció que se encontraba en medio del escenario de una película de terror. Un estanque de agua contaminada en el que flotaban peces muertos y había ratas bebiendo. El suelo lodoso y lleno de reptiles e insectos. Y, en el centro de todo eso, una vieja cabaña. La madera parecía podrida por la humedad. Estaba muy mal conservada en general. Vio salir una serpiente por un agujero en la parte baja de la cabaña, y a punto estuvo de volver a gritar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y qué coño hacía eso dentro del bosque de los terrenos de Inuyasha?

Por lo menos, ya no escuchaba esa risa tan espeluznante. Se puso en pie, y agarró de nuevo su bate. Su primer instinto era salir por patas de ese lugar, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera albergar esa cabaña. Además, ¿y si Buyo estaba ahí adentro?

― Muy bien, Kagome. ― se animó a sí misma ― ¡Por Buyo!

Agarró el bate con firmeza entre sus dedos, y avanzó por el lodazal. Resbaló en innumerables ocasiones, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Odiaba los insectos por lo que terminó moviendo el bate frente a ella con violencia para apartarlos de su camino. También usó el bate para apartar la misma serpiente que salió del interior de la cabaña segundos antes, y se subió de un salto a una plataforma de madera que rodeaba por entero dicha cabaña. Tal vez, no fue tan buena idea. La madera crujió bajo su peso. Sintió que se hundía un poco en el lodazal. Volvió a gemir arrepentida, y esperó a que dejara de hundirse.

Una vez que se sintió bien afirmada, su primer pensamiento fue que de esa cabaña emanaba una peste insoportable. Se llevó una mano a la nariz para hacer de pinza, y frunció el entrecejo. Incluso le entraron ganas de vomitar por aquel nauseabundo olor. Ojalá no fuera Buyo. Acercó una mano al pomo de la puerta, y salivó en exceso al sentirlo húmedo y viscoso. No quería saber qué clase de animal se había restregado por ahí, vivía mejor en la ignorancia.

La puerta hizo clic cuando giró del todo el pomo. Le dio un suave empujón a la húmeda madera para que se abriera sola en un espeluznante chirrido.

― ¿Ho-Hola? ― preguntó.

Movió la pierna derecha para dar un paso dentro cuando una forma oscura colgada del techo llamó su atención. Justo en ese momento, la luz de la luna entró por las ventanas y la puerta de la cabaña, mostrándole lo que se ocultaba en ese lugar. Era un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco manchado de sangre y suciedad. Estaba colgada del techo, ahorcada. Tenía una larga melena negra que debía de haber continuado creciendo tras su muerte, al igual que sus uñas. ¿Sería Kikio Tama?

― Está muerta… ― musitó.

El viento hizo que el cuerpo se sacudiera unos instantes. Cuando el viento se detuvo, el cuerpo continuó sacudiéndose. Dio un paso atrás amedrentada, justo a tiempo de evitar que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda. El cabello de la muerta, cubriendo su rostro, se agitó. Su piel se estaba descomponiendo mientras era devorada lentamente por los insectos. Por eso olía tan mal allí.

Dio otro paso atrás justo cuando la muerta levantaba la cabeza y la miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre. Aquella fue la cosa más horrible que había visto en toda su vida. Lanzó un grito ante la espeluznante visión, y retrocedió otro paso. Entonces, una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado surgió del cuerpo muerto hacia ella, echándola hacia atrás. La cabeza de la muerta volvió a caer inerte, y un ente traslúcido escapó de su interior hacia ella, a gran velocidad.

― _¡Márchate!_

El ente traslúcido la atravesó y la tiró al suelo de espaldas. Ella se quedó unos instantes tumbada sobre el suelo con la tez pálida, el cuerpo tembloroso y la sensación de estar congelada. Cuando al fin pudo despertar de su ensoñación, se percató de que eso no era un maldito sueño, de que un fantasma acababa de atravesarla. Se levantó, y echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer colgando de la viga. Azorada, cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un golpe para dejar de verla. Se apoyó en el marco para inclinarse, y vomitó lo poco que había comido ese día.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentir que el aire no era tan frío, que no le oprimía tanto el corazón, regresó el viento helado. Asustada ante la idea de que ese ser regresara, salió corriendo de allí, dejando olvidado su bate de béisbol. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sollozó mientras corría entre la espesura del bosque. No tardó en chocar contra algo que la sujetó e intentó retenerla. Ella luchó con uñas y dientes para intentar liberarse hasta que más allá de la neblina de su terror, pudo ver a Inuyasha intentando tranquilizarla.

― ¡Kagome! ― la zarandeó ― ¡Tienes que calmarte Kagome!

Kagome dejó de golpearlo en ese instante, y lo miró como si fuera el chaleco salvavidas que acababa de salvarla de una muerte segura. Eso lo asustó. ¿De dónde venía Kagome? En esa dirección solo podría haber estado en lo más profundo del bosque, en algún lugar en el que ni siquiera él había estado. Tal vez… Una vez, cuando era niño, estuvo en una cabaña. La misma cabaña donde su padre se encontraba con todas sus aventuras. Esa mujer con la que lo vio, podría perfectamente haber sido la madre de Kagura.

La muchacha estaba inconsolable. Temblaba con exagerada violencia, estaba muy blanca, y notaba su piel tan fría que parecía que se hubiera caído en medio del océano Ártico. Además, estaba terriblemente inquieta. Esa estampa le recordó a la de otras muchas que salieron huyendo previamente, afirmando que su difunta esposa las perseguía. Se equivocó al querer pensar que todo era mentira. Kagome parecía estar a punto de perder el control. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, y se aseguró de mantener la escopeta bien afirmada por si algo se acercaba a ellos.

Estaba en la otra punta del bosque cuando Kaede lo llamó alarmada por teléfono. Le narró su encontronazo con Naraku e iba a tener más que unas palabras con él por lo sucedido. Primero, había intentado dejar atrapadas a Kagura y a Kaede en la buhardilla, y, luego, mandaba a Kagome al bosque, sabiendo que ella se lanzaría a la piscina sin pensarlo dos veces en busca de su gato. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar la forma de echar a ese hombre de su casa. No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

― Kagome, tienes que decirme qué has visto.

Ella dejó de murmurar para sí misma en ese instante, y lo miró aterrada.

― No me creerás…

― Inténtalo.

Parecía a punto de hablar cuando escucharon un maullido. Kagome se apartó de él alarmada. Recorrió la zona levantando cada piedra en busca de la procedencia de ese maullido. Al ver el terrible estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba la mujer, decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo para salir de ese bosque de una buena vez.

Fue Kagome quien lo encontró con un grito. Él se temió lo peor, y, al verlo, supo que acertadamente. El gato sangraba, tenía una herida en el cuello y, probablemente, una pata estaba rota. Pensó que estaba muerto hasta que Kagome lo cogió entre sus brazos. Entonces, el gato sacudió la cabeza, y ronroneó, captando el olor de su ama. Kagome lloró desconsoladamente al ver a su gato en ese estado. Él quiso golpear algo. No sabía si el gato iba a salvarse, a juzgar por la gravedad de las heridas, pero si se quedaban allí más tiempo, sí que no lo lograría.

Se colgó la escopeta, dejándola a su espalda, y se inclinó para levantar a Kagome en volandas contra su pecho. Ella se encogió. Le pareció diminuta y tremendamente frágil con su gato en brazos, temblando de miedo y de frío. Kagome era fuerte, pero también muy frágil. Nunca había sido capaz de verlo hasta aquel día.

La llevó entre sus brazos a través de la espesura del bosque. Nada los interrumpió hasta que se acercaron a los márgenes. Entonces, se escuchó un aullido ensordecedor. Kagome tembló como si lo reconociera, y, él, por primera vez, supo qué era lo que tanto asustaba a todos sus empleados. Era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor, esa desolación, aquella presencia del otro mundo. ¿Quién habitaba su bosque?

― ¡Inuyasha!

Corrió los últimos tramos hasta salir del bosque. Tottosai y Myoga estaba esperándolo, tal y como les pidió, y Kaede y Kagura corrieron hacia ellos desde el jardín al verlos.

― Necesito que llaméis a una ambulancia y a un veterinario.

― ¿Un veterinario? ― fue Myoga quien lo miró con incredulidad.

Sin embargo, un solo vistazo al gato le bastó para entender la urgencia en su voz.

― Inuyasha, no creo que haya un veterinario…

― ¡Me da igual que tengas que sacarlo de la cama! ― gritó ― ¡Consígueme un veterinario a cualquier precio!

― ¡Kagome!

Kaede y Kagura se detuvieron frente a la muchacha, y le acariciaron el cabello, preocupadas. Las dos mujeres parecían muy afectadas por todo lo sucedido ese día, y contemplaron con pena al animal que se encontraba entre los brazos de la mujer temblorosa. Si no se daban prisa, el gato moriría.

― ¡Que no se te olvide la ambulancia! ― gritó a Myoga antes de que se fuera.

― ¿Ambulancia? ― preguntó Kaede ― ¿Estáis heridos?

― Kagome está en estado de shock, no reacciona. Solo se ha movido un poco cuando ha encontrado al gato. Después, ha vuelto a quedarse catatónica.

Acompañado por las mujeres, volvió al interior de la mansión. Antes de cerrar la puerta que daba a la cocina, echó un último vistazo al bosque. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban como si estuvieran siendo empujadas, pero no hacía viento. Dentro del bosque hacía frío cuando, en realidad, la temperatura era estupenda. Todavía estaban en otoño, un otoño bastante templado. ¿Qué estaba pasando en sus terrenos?

* * *

><p><em>22 de marzo del año 2002<em>

_Cuando he vuelto de nuestro pequeño nidito de amor en el bosque, por cortesía del padre de Inuyasha, un perro casi se me tira encima. Inuyasha decía que lo había encontrado muerto de hambre en las orillas del bosque y que lo había llevado a la casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese animal estaría lleno de pulgas y de parásitos. No me gustan los animales. Le insistí en que no era una buena idea, pero él argumentó que lo llevaría al veterinario. No me quedó más remedio que decirle que no me gustaban los animales y, aunque leí la decepción en sus ojos, Inuyasha lo llevó a una perrera._

_Ha sido extraño porque hoy me he sentido culpable por haber tenido que negarle su capricho. Normalmente, no me cuesta y me siento incluso poderosa de saber que lo tengo bajo mi control, pero hoy ha sido diferente. No sé, me he arrepentido después. Ha sido como si me importaran los sentimientos de Inuyasha… ¡Pero a mí no me importa nadie que no sea Naraku! Siempre fue así hasta este momento. Después de tantos meses despreciando todo cuanto él adora, me he sentido culpable. Siempre es amable conmigo y tolera todos mis caprichos… No soy justa con él. Mucho menos cuando lo estoy utilizando para estar con Naraku. _

_¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por ser tan mala contigo, Inuyasha?_

Continuará…


	9. La expulsión de Naraku

**Capítulo 8: La expulsión de Naraku**

Tanto Kagome como Buyo sobrevivieron. El veterinario no llegó tan rápido como a él le hubiese gustado, pero el gato resistió y luchó por sobrevivir. Kagome no quiso separarse de él ni un solo instante. Los sanitarios tuvieron que atenderla con el gato entre sus brazos. Solo se atrevió a soltar al gato cuando llegó el veterinario del pueblo. Le pagó una suma exorbitante de dinero por atender al gato, algo que Kagome no necesitaba saber. Al final, todo quedó en un susto, por suerte.

A Kagome le recetaron reposo, buena alimentación y unos calmantes para dormir elefantes. Al gato le pusieron varias inyecciones, limpiaron sus heridas y las vendaron. El veterinario estaba convencido de que algún animal salvaje del bosque habría intentado cazarlo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaba Kagome, ella no estaba tan convencida. Aun así, la mujer no se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. De hecho, Kagome no habló nada sobre lo sucedido en el bosque, se negó a decir una sola palabra. No sabía cómo interpretar su silencio, pues estaba convencido de que algo le había sucedido.

Era media noche cuando los sanitarios y el veterinario al fin abandonaron la mansión, dejándolos en calma. Consiguió con mucha paciencia que Kagome se tomara una taza de té y un sándwich, y le dio el calmante. El gato solo bebió un poco de leche en la que había diluido su medicina para que durmiera. Los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño en seguida. Una vez más, acomodó a Kagome en su propia cama; le gustaba verla allí. Buyo reposaba en una cesta adorable decorada con lacitos y mullidos cojines que encontró en el dormitorio de Kagome. La colocó sobre la cómoda, junto a Kagome. Así, si ella despertaba, podría verlo sin necesidad de tener que levantarse de la cama.

Él se quedó despierto una hora más. Estuvo dando vueltas por la mansión con la mirada perdida. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Hubo un momento en el que se le infló el pecho de valentía, y se atrevió a acercarse a una de las cortinas. Descorrió la cortina bruscamente; no vio nada. Nada fuera de lo normal, al menos. Solo vio el jardín a oscuras y el tenebroso bosque. ¿Por qué él no podía ver? Tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado de cerca en ese instante. Frustrado consigo mismo, volvió a correr las cortinas, y se dejó caer sobre el diván, cerca de su piano. Kikio solía tumbarse en ese mismo diván para instarlo a que dejara de tocar su instrumento favorito, y él le obedecía como un idiota.

¿Estuvo realmente enamorado de Kikio? ¿O estaba enamorada de la persona que creía que era Kikio? Cuantos más años transcurrían, más convencido estaba de que Kikio no era la persona que él quiso ver en aquel momento. Ella le ocultaba muchas cosas sobre su pasado y sobre su presente. Desaparecía sin ninguna explicación aparente, caminaba sola por el bosque, se apartaba de él cuando intentaba acercarse… ¿Una esposa se comportaría de esa manera con su marido? ¿Kagome sería así? No, Kagome no tenía secretos para nadie. Sería tan fácil desenterrarlo todo si rebuscara entre las cosas de su difunta esposa en la buhardilla. Sabía que ella tenía unos diarios, él mismo los guardó tras su muerte. Nunca se atrevió a leerlos, los consideraba muy personales y la herida de su muerte era reciente. No, no estaba bien leer eso.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, todo continuaba en calma. Se puso únicamente su pantalón de pijama para dormir, y, en esa ocasión, se metió en la cama con Kagome, quien dormía profundamente. La abrazó contra su pecho para proporcionarle su calor, y se quedó dormido dándole besos en su precioso cabello. Aquel momento, fue lo más cerca que estuvo en toda su vida de dormir con una mujer como si fuera su esposa.

La voz de Kagome lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. No le estaba hablando a él. Hablaba con Buyo.

― Buenos días, bonito.

Kagome no había podido desasirse de su agarre, era imposible por como la estaba sujetando. Simplemente, se había girado y estiraba un brazo para poder acariciar al gato. Él acarició su cintura sobre su camisón para darle a entender que estaba despierto.

― ¿Cómo has dormido? ― le preguntó.

― Creo que bien… ― musitó ella ― Hoy no he tenido pesadillas…

Se abstuvo de indagar sobre el asunto de sus pesadillas en ese momento. Kagome no estaba en condiciones de contestar a ninguna pregunta entonces. Le dio un beso en la nuca descubierta, y se sentó sobre el colchón. Después, la sujetó, y le ayudó a sentarse. Kagome continuó haciéndole carantoñas al gato que movía débilmente su hocico en la dirección en la que captaba el olor de su ama.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama para llevar a cabo sus estiramientos habituales. Se despeinó un poco el cabello con una mano, y rodeó la cama para dirigirse hacia la cesta en la que descansaba Buyo. Parecía un gato desvalido. Lo sacó con sumo cuidado de la cesta, y se lo entregó a Kagome. Ella lo abrazó y lo acunó como si fuera su propio hijo. Se le encogió el corazón ante la escena. Nunca había tenido hijos, y, a su edad, dudaba que ya fuera posible. Kikio sentía repulsión de su contacto, ¿cómo iban a tener hijos? Por aquel entonces, quiso hacer como que no le importaba, pero estaba deseando tener hijos, descendientes que heredaran todos sus bienes. Unos niños a los que mimar. No obstante, Kikio no hubiera sido una buena madre, no le gustaban los niños. Además, le dijo en una ocasión que era estéril. La verdad, no hubiera estado de más que se lo comentara antes de que se casaran. Ahora bien, estaba seguro de que a Kagome le encantaban los niños.

Sacudió la cabeza enfadado consigo mismo al percatarse de que volvía a compararlas. Por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar hacerlo. Kagome era tan absolutamente superior en todos los aspectos que su victoria ante la difunta resultaba aplastante. Desgraciadamente, conocer a Kagome antes habría sido imposible. Diez años atrás, Kagome era una muchachita de catorce años que iba al instituto y salía por primera vez con chicos de su edad. Él era un tipo de treinta años desesperado porque alguien lo quisiera.

― Le pediré a Kaede que nos suba el desayuno.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y levantó la vista para ver su musculada espalda desnuda desaparecer, al salir del dormitorio. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha con el pecho desnudo. Sabía que no era un enclenque y que no estaba gordo, pero no se esperaba en absoluto algo semejante. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Era como una estrella de cine en todos los aspectos. La gente decía que nadie sabía llevar las canas como George Cloony, pero eso era porque no conocían a Inuyasha Taisho. Ese hombre era una eminencia en la sombra.

Nunca se había sentido mejor al despertar por la mañana. No había tenido pesadillas, y sabía a la perfección que las pastillas no eran las responsables. No, no tuvo pesadillas porque Inuyasha estuvo allí con ella. Su subconsciente debió saberlo de alguna forma. Ella no lo supo conscientemente hasta que despertó, y se encontró agradablemente apretada contra su masculino pecho desnudo. Sintió ganas de acariciarlo, lo estudió con pecaminosa avaricia, mas no se atrevió a realizar ninguno de sus deseos. ¿Qué clase de empleada se aprovecharía de su jefe medio desnudo mientras dormía? Además, no estaba completamente segura de que eso fuera lo más correcto. Así pues, se decidió a comprobar el estado de su gato para distraerse.

Temía que el príncipe se convirtiera en sapo al despertar. Era algo que solía pasar, y más aún teniendo en cuenta como su carácter y su bocaza solían chocar con su jefe. Nada de eso sucedió al final. Inuyasha continuó siendo igual de encantador, y ella empezaba a sentir cosas realmente profundas por él. Hasta hacía poco, él no dejaba de hablar de su difunta esposa; la adoraba como si aún estuviera allí. De repente, le hacía caso a ella, se divertía con ella y la miraba de esa forma tan especial. Sin embargo, ella seguía sintiendo a Kikio muy cerca. Mucho más después de ver aquel cadáver ahorcado. ¿Quién mató a esa mujer? ¿Se suicidó? ¿Ella era Kikio Tama? Y lo más importante: ¿el fantasma de Kikio Tama caminaba entre ellos?

Ocurrían cosas muy raras en ese lugar. Llegó hasta allí por un anuncio que se empecinó en que ella llamara. Se seguía a raja tabla la extraña norma de cerrar las cortinas antes de que anocheciera. Una mujer con un vestido blanco en el bosque. La sangre manchando las sábanas. Su gato… ¿cómo escapó el gato de su dormitorio? A eso creía tener respuesta. Naraku sabía dónde estaba el gato, hacia dónde se dirigía. No podía ser pura casualidad.

― ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Inuyasha apareció por la puerta con una enorme bandeja llena de comida. Su estómago pasó a dominar todos sus pensamientos. Nunca imaginó que su jefe le traería el desayuno en la cama. Esa debía ser la fantasía de toda criada.

― He diluido la medicina en la leche de Buyo para que se la tome.

― Bien hecho.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama, y desplegó las patas de la bandeja para ponerla en pie sobre su regazo. Después, bajó la cesta de la cómoda al suelo. Colocó el cuenco de leche y otro cuenco con comida sobre la cómoda. Sonrió al ver la comida de Buyo bien triturada para que no tuviera que masticarla. Además, había una sardina asada de regalo.

― A Buyo le encantan las sardinas.

― Eso pensé yo.

Era cosa de Inuyasha. Debió suponerlo. Dejó a Buyo sobre la cómoda y en seguida comenzó a devorar su desayuno. Estaría convaleciente, pero no perdía en absoluto su buen apetito. Ella cogió una taza de café, y lo tomó animada ante la perspectiva de que eso fuera capaz de despertarla del todo. Aquellas pastillas eran realmente potentes.

― Come algo.

Obedeció conmovida la tierna orden de Inuyasha, y mordió su primera tostada con mermelada de arándanos, su favorita. ¿Cómo lo sabía Inuyasha? Él también tomó su café y sus tostadas. Cuando vio que ella dejaba de comer, la instó a comer más hasta que se sintió realmente hinchada.

― ¡Basta! ― exclamó ― Si como algo más, reventaré…

Por fin dejó de intentar cebarla y pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Le encantaba comer, sobre todo un buen desayuno, pero quería que su uniforme le siguiera entrando al día siguiente. Inuyasha cogió la bandeja, y la llevó hasta una mesita. A la vuelta, cogió la cesta para volver a tumbar a Buyo, y se quedó anonadado mirándolo. Ella no necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber qué sucedía. El gato había devorado toda la comida.

― Nada podría quitarle el apetito a Buyo. ― le explicó.

― Ya lo veo.

Inuyasha apartó los dos cuencos, y metió al gato en la cesta de nuevo antes de volver a colocarla sobre la cómoda. Buyo no tardó ni dos minutos en quedarse dormido.

― Abajo están preocupados por ti. ― le contó ― Si quieres, pueden subir más tarde a verte.

― Eso sería estupendo, gracias. No quiero que se preocupen.

― Entonces, no debo darte la pastilla. ― le enseñó la caja de pastillas ― Si te la tomas, no podrás verlos.

Parecía preocupado.

― No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. No pasará nada porque no tome la pastilla.

Eso lo animó un poco aunque no fue capaz de dejar de estar preocupado. Entonces, se fijó en que una manga del camisón de Kagome se había deslizado hasta dejar todo un hombro al descubierto. Su mano se dirigió inmediatamente hacia esa porción de carne desnuda y empezó a acariciarla con amoroso cuidado. Ella no lo apartó, ni hizo amago de querer subirse el camisón, cosa que lo animó a llevar su otra mano al otro hombro y bajar también la manga para acariciarla. Su piel era como la seda: suave, sedosa, cálida. Todo cuanto a él le gustaba.

Acarició de forma ascendente y descendente el hombro desnudo y parte de su brazo. En algún momento del proceso, su preocupación se fue disipando, y se vio sustituida por puro deseo. Kagome estaba tan bella y parecía tan dispuesta. Si solo ella se echara atrás, si temblara de miedo, si le pidiera que se detuviera. Ella no hizo nada de eso. Se dejó acariciar sin apartar su mirada de él, a la espera de que continuara. Él obedeció encantado. Continuó acariciando, y bajó aún más las mangas gracias al elástico cuello que continuaba cediendo. De repente, notaba sus pezones contra la tela del camisón, como su última defensa para evitar que aquella prenda la dejara al descubierto. Eso lo tentó más todavía. Se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensarlo. El bulto de su entrepierna debía ser ya más que evidente para la joven.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía detenerse, que estaría mal continuar y aprovecharse de que ella se encontraba tan débil, que había mucha diferencia de edad. Encontró un millón de excusas, pero ninguna lo bastante buena como para impedirle seguir. Entonces, Kagome gimió, su pecho se infló como si se estuviera arqueando, y él cedió a sus impulsos más primarios. Le bajó las mangas del camisón del todo, sacándole los brazos, y lo dejó enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Ella era más que preciosa.

― Kagome…

Sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse en un apasionado beso. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, abrazados, sin romper el beso. Sus torsos desnudos se encontraron, y los dos gimieron por el placer que les proporcionaba el maravilloso contacto. Inuyasha mordió su cuello extasiado, y él mismo jadeó cuando ella se arqueó contra él, pidiendo más, apretando sus senos contra su torso masculino. No había nada que pudiera gustarle más a un hombre que una mujer suave, hermosa y sensual sintiendo placer entre sus brazos. Se le infló el pecho de puro orgullo masculino. Sintió en ese instante que desaparecía de sus los hombros la losa de más de diez años sin tocar a una mujer junto con todo el peso del deseo que sentía por Kagome Higurashi. No podría dejarla salir durante semanas de esa cama.

Kagome arqueó la espalda una vez más al sentir que sus labios iban descendiendo hacia el lugar en el que ella lo reclamaba en ese momento, y clavó las uñas en su espalda. Él gruñó de puro placer masculino al sentirla, y ella se decidió a explorar toda esa musculada espalda. No era ningún mito eso de que los hombres sentían placer cuando se les acariciaba la espalda. Entonces, él tomó uno de sus pechos entre sus labios, y la volvió loca. Hacía mucho que no estaba con un hombre debido a la enfermedad de su madre, pero podía afirmar que esa era su mejor experiencia sexual con diferencia. Con tan poco, Inuyasha la estaba llevando al borde.

― Inu… yasha…

Inuyasha le contestó con un largo y profundo beso mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus pechos. Ella le recompensó haciendo descender su mano por sus pectorales y sus abdominales hasta llegar al elástico del pijama. Inuyasha se sacudió al sentir su mano ahí abajo, y ella lo tocó como él necesitaba antes incluso de poder apartar el pijama. Aunque estaba un poco feo hablar sobre eso… ¡Era enorme! Se salía del pijama. Temió por un momento que fuera a partirla en dos si… ¡No, eso era estúpido! Seguro que no tenían ningún problema para entenderse. Introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón, y acarició toda su extensión con codicia. Él la compensó muy satisfactoriamente con sus labios y con su lengua. Apartó el camisón a un lado y una mano atrevida se introdujo dentro de sus bragas. Por un momento, creyó ver el cielo.

Inuyasha fue el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo. Entonces, se arrodilló sobre el colchón, le quitó las bragas y le abrió las piernas. Apartó la mirada avergonzada por estar tan expuesta, algo que él no aceptó. La obligó a mirarlo, y se quedó hipnotizada por su mirada hambrienta y ansiosa. Nunca la habían observado de esa forma. Detrás de todo eso había pura adoración. Ante su mirada suplicante, la cabeza de Inuyasha descendió entre sus muslos, y fue ella la que alcanzó su propio orgasmo en esa ocasión entre gritos y convulsiones de puro placer. Clavó las uñas en sus hombros, y se arqueó hasta que solo la coronilla de su cabeza y su trasero tocaron el colchón.

En cuanto Inuyasha alzó la cabeza, tiró de él y le dio un hambriento beso que bien podría haberlo dejado sin aire.

― Ven a mí… ― musitó.

― ¿Ahora? ― preguntó él inseguro.

― ¡Ahora!

Inuyasha no se hizo de rogar. Se posicionó entre sus muslos, se colocó en su entrada, y la frotó justo donde más la necesitaba antes de empezar a introducir la punta. Justo en ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso, y se dispusieron a seguir a lo suyo, pero quien quiera que fuera, insistía.

― ¡Estoy ocupado! ― gritó Inuyasha con evidente enfado.

Volvió a besarla para disipar su enfado. Lamentablemente, volvieron a llamar. Juraría que Inuyasha perdió la paciencia del todo en ese instante. Desde que estaba en esa casa, había llegado a verlo molesto o frustrado, pero nunca enfadado. Su mirada en ese momento podría hacer huir incluso al mismísimo Naraku Tatewaki. Salió de la cama de un salto, se subió el pantalón del pijama, y la tapó con las sábanas hasta la nariz antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

― ¡Más vale que sea importante! ― se quejó mientras abría.

Kaede era quien esperaba fuera. Después de tanto tiempo haciendo de casamentera, sí que tenía que suceder algo grave si los molestaba justo en ese momento; justo cuando ya había obtenido su victoria.

― ¿Kaede?

Kagome notó la voz de Inuyasha sorprendida porque fuera justamente Kaede quien los interrumpiera. Seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

― Tienes una llamada muy importante Inuyasha.

― ¿No puede…?

― No. Es el inspector Wolf.

No pudo verle a la cara porque le daba la espalda, pero le dio la impresión de que su actitud cambiaba por completo. De repente, parecía más tenso y menos enfadado.

― Bajaré a mi despacho.

Se volvió solo un momento para echarle un último vistazo, y se marchó, dejándola sola en la cama y con ganas de continuar. ¡Maldito teléfono! ― pensó ― Siempre lo estropea todo. En las películas era igual. Siempre que se llegaba a la parte interesante, tenía que sonar el teléfono para estropear absolutamente todo.

― ¿Cómo estás, muchacha?

Intentó sonreírle y mostrarse simpática mientras pensaba que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. Ojalá la anciana se fuera de prisa. Por desgracia, cerró la puerta, y se acercó para sentarse en una silla junto a la cama. La cosa iba para largo. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Buscó con un pie bajo las sábanas sus bragas y su camisón. ¿Qué hizo Inuyasha con todo?

― E-Esto Kaede… ― balbuceó ― Pensaba ducharme y…

― ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo de tu habitación? ― le preguntó.

― ¡Sí! ― vio su salvación ― ¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa, por favor?

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió a levantar dispuesta a ir a buscarlo todo. Justo cuando se estaba confiando y empezaba a incorporarse, Kaede se volvió como si acabara de recordar algo. Se tapó justo a tiempo de evitar que descubriera que estaba desnuda.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda para ducharte? ― le preguntó de repente ― Puede que aún estés bajo los efectos de los calmantes…

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar ― ¡Estoy perfectamente!

― No sé, te veo rara… ― musitó ― ¿No estarás disimulando para no preocuparme?

Ya no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de la anciana. Agradecía sus cuidados y su buena fe, mas no era el mejor momento.

― Será mejor que te ayude. Si te sucede algo, Inuyasha me matará.

Se acercó dispuesta a quitarle las sábanas. Ella las agarró con fuerza, y peleó para que no lo hiciera. La anciana era insistente por lo que no tuvo más remedio que decirlo.

― ¡Estoy desnuda!

Kaede se apartó en ese momento, consternada. Su mirada se tornó preocupada.

― ¿Os he interrumpido?

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de marcharse del dormitorio con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Kagome suspiró aliviada, y, al mismo tiempo, preocupada. Ya debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y se volvería más insistente, estaba segura de ello. Seguro que Inuyasha se enfadaría con ella por habérselo contado. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Kaede era muy testaruda.

Se dio una rápida ducha en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de Inuyasha. Para cuando salió, Kaede ya le había dejado la ropa sobre la cama. Realmente, no le sorprendió la elección de la anciana. Un tanga negro diminuto y muy sexi, una mini falda elástica que moldeaba su trasero y sus muslos de color caqui y un top sin tirantes blanco. Ni siquiera le trajo un sujetador sin tirantes. Cada día la sorprendía más esa mujer. ¿No se suponía que en su época primaba el decoro, la seriedad y eso rollo de virgen hasta el matrimonio?

Se vistió con la única alternativa que le dejó Kaede, y cogió la cesta con Buyo para bajar a la cocina a visitar a sus compañeros. Todos la recibieron con cálidos abrazos y sonrisas, y se inclinaron para comprobar cómo se encontraba Buyo. Después del día infernal que pasaron buscándolo, todos le habían cogido cariño.

― Kaede, ― la llamó ― ¿por qué no me subiste mi uniforme?

No pensaba dejar pasar el tema de la ropa.

― Inuyasha te ha dado el día libre.

― ¿Otro día libre? ― se quejó ― ¿Por qué?

Entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para darle un millón de excusas que casi la tiraron al suelo. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que tenía el día libre. Dejó el gato a su cargo un momento, y fue a su dormitorio para coger una camisa color burdeos que se ató sobre el top que llevaba puesto. También se planteó ponerse unas medias o cambiarse la falda ya que se sentía muy expuesta. Ahora bien, sus piernas siempre fueron su punto fuerte, y, después de lo sucedido con Inuyasha, no le disgustaba la idea de presentarse ante él así vestida.

Tomó el camino hacia la cocina cuando una corriente de aire la empujó justo en la dirección contraria. En esa ocasión, no se asustó. Esa brisa fue la misma brisa que sintió en su casa cuando aquel anuncio no hacía más que aparecer una y otra vez frente a ella. Le invadió la misma sensación que al entrar en el dormitorio de la madre de Inuyasha. No dudó en seguirla. No era en absoluto la sensación de agonía, dolor y maldad que había sentido en sus carnes al entrar en el bosque. Aquello era muy diferente. La estaba llamando una vez más.

La condujo hacia las escaleras. Su mirada se desvió hacia el despacho de Inuyasha. Aún podía escucharlo hablar por teléfono aunque no entendía lo que decía. Lo más seguro era que Inuyasha no aprobara que hiciera esa estupidez, pero a Kagome Higurashi nunca le había importado demasiado lo que los demás dijeran. Así pues, subió los escalones de uno en uno hasta llegar a la primera planta de la mansión. Todo estaba en calma en ese pasillo, y no tenía pinta de que estuviera sucediendo nada especialmente relevante. Entonces, se le agitaron los cabellos una vez más, y siguió la dirección de la corriente. La guiaba hacia el segundo piso. Estaba prohibido subir al segundo piso. El día anterior subió con el permiso de Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué hago?

Escuchó un ruido. Algo se había caído en el piso de arriba. No dudó en subir las escaleras de dos en dos para comprobarlo. Al llegar, supo qué era lo que había caído. La trampilla que daba a la buhardilla estaba abierta y la escalera desplegada. Alguien estaba en la buhardilla. Sabía con absoluta seguridad que no era ni Inuyasha, ni Kaede, ni Tottosai, ni Myoga, ni Kagura. Solo podía ser él.

― ¡Se va a enterar!

Ese cerdo soltó a su gato. No tenía ni idea de cómo entró en su apartamento, pero fue él quien lo condujo hacia una muerte segura. ¡Jamás perdonaría!

Subió las escaleras intentando minimizar lo máximo el ruido, y asomó la cabeza por la trampilla para intentar localizarlo antes de entrar. Lo localizó en seguida. La imagen que se alzó ante sus ojos la dejó sin palabras. No estaba en absoluto preparada para aquello. Naraku estaba sentado entre unas cajas abiertas y abrazaba un vestido mientras lloraba como un crío que acababa de rasparse las rodillas. Estaba segura de que ese vestido pertenecía a Kikio Tama. ¿Qué historia se traerían esos dos? ¿Por qué ese hombre tan malvado se encontraba en ese estado? Desde luego, acababa de descubrir el por qué se saltaba las normas,y subía allí arriba.

Ahora bien, en su llanto y su forma de balancearse, no fue capaz de ver a un hombre que sufría. Vio a un psicópata obsesionado con una muerta. Un hombre que se dedicaba a revolver entre antiguos recuerdos, adoptando costumbres necrófilas. Vio algo turbio, nada sano y malvado. Ese hombre era un demente.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¡La había visto! Debió esconderse cuando lo vio llorar en vez de quedarse como una tonta con la cabeza asomada, pensando en lo turbio que era todo aquello. Ya no podía echarse atrás, recular la dejaría como una auténtica cobarde. Se armó de valor, y terminó de subir las escaleras para entrar en la buhardilla.

― Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo. ¡No tienes permiso para estar aquí!

― ¡Tú tampoco! ― le gritó sin soltar el vestido.

― Sí que lo tengo. ― mintió ― Inuyasha me lo ha dado.

Su respuesta, lejos de dejarlo sin palabras, lo enfureció más todavía. Soltó el vestido de golpe, se restregó la cara con la manga de la camisa para intentar ocultar la evidencia de su llanto, y se alzó ante ella con su buen metro noventa de estatura en contra de su metro setenta. No sabía si estaba bien enfadar a un hombre tan grande estando tan lejos de Inuyasha. Debió hacerle caso cuando le dijo que se alejara de él. Ahora bien, en su defensa diría que fue esa maldita brisa la que la arrastró hasta allí. Sí, claro, seguro que Inuyasha la perdonaba solo con eso.

― ¿Por qué? ― apretó los puños ― ¡Tú eres muy inferior a ella! Han pasado cientos de chicas por esta casa, y él no le ha hecho caso a ninguna hasta que llegaste tú…

Empezaba a hartarse de escuchar siempre la misma canción.

― ¡Kikio era perfecta! ― le espetó ― Tú solo eres una criada respondona, sin modales, ni futuro.

― ¡Eh, sin faltar! ― se quejó ― Tampoco es que tú seas el partidazo del año.

― Solo eres un par de piernas bonitas y dos buenas tetas… ¿Cómo ha podido cambiarla a ella por un polvo contigo?

Empezó a plantearse en ese momento que entre Naraku y Kikio hubiera habido algo más que simple amistad. No lograba entender que una mujer tuviera a Naraku como amigo o como novio, pero… Una chica enamorada hacía muchas tonterías. ¿Tú misma, por ejemplo? ― se dijo a sí misma ― Mira la pedazo de estupidez que estás cometiendo en este momento. ¡Para que luego digan que eres inteligente!

― Oye tú, si crees que…

― Kikio tenía más clase que tú. ― continuó él, ignorándola por completo ― Tú solo eres una puta barata que…

Ahí fue cuando reventó. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero jamás permitiría que ningún hombre la rebajara de nivel de esa forma tan nauseabunda. Frunció el entrecejo, apretó los dientes y los puños, y rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos para darle unos golpecitos en el pecho mientras contraatacaba.

― ¿Cómo te atreves enfermo mental? ― le gritó ― ¡Ayer soltaste a mi gato, lo mandaste al bosque y tuviste la poca vergüenza de correr a decírmelo como si fueras un puto súper héroe!

― Yo no solté a ese dichoso gato… ― gruñó ― Solo lo vi por la…

― ¡No me mientas! ― lo empujó ― Después de hacer eso, vienes y tienes la poca vergüenza de llamarme puta. ¡Justamente tú! ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí con la ropa de Kikio? ― le echó en cara ― ¡Estás enfermo!

― Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó aquí. ― agarró su muñeca y apretó, logrando que gimiera de dolor ― Harías bien en cerrar tu bonita boca y alejarte de mí. ― la amenazó.

― ¿Es una amenaza? ― se plantó frente a él, ignorando el dolor de la muñeca ― Se lo diré a Inuyasha. Está deseando tener una excusa para echarte, ¿sabes? ― le informó ― ¿Cuál preferirá? ¿Subir aquí arriba sin su permiso? ¿Rebuscar entre las cosas de su difunta mujer? ¿Tu asquerosa necrofilia? ¿Haberme amenazado a mí? ― le reprochó con sarcasmo ― Tienes donde elegir.

Fue demasiado lejos. La furia la cegó. Cuando se percató de que acababa de meterse en un problema muy gordo, ya era demasiado tarde. Naraku la empujó, apartándolo de él bruscamente. Al intentar mantener el equilibrio para no caer sobre una caja, él la volvió a empujar. Gritó de dolor cuando su espalda impactó contra el suelo de madera, y se quedó unos segundos allí tirada sin poder levantarse. Dudaba que se hubiera hecho nada grave, pero dolía.

― Lamentarás no haberte ido cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Y supo que en verdad lo lamentaría cuando le abrió la camisa, y le bajó el top de dos bruscos tirones. Intentó oponerse con sus manos, mas él era mucho más fuerte. No pudo impedir que le tocara los pechos. Asqueada por su contacto, gritó, mordió, arañó e insultó para intentar quitárselo de encima aunque nada parecía detenerlo. Cuando sintió sus manos bajo su falda, fue cuando más se intensificó la desesperación. Lloró, y se convulsionó desesperada por quitárselo de encima. Él la empujó contra el suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, y se le nubló la vista en ese momento. Le arrancó la ropa interior, y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Sintió que le abrían las piernas, escuchó el sonido de la bragueta de su pantalón abriéndose, y sollozó sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para protegerse a sí misma.

― ¡Aléjate de ella!

Apareció como un ángel salvador. El mismo Inuyasha en pijama y despeinado que la había dejado en su dormitorio apenas una hora antes, le hizo un placaje a Naraku que lo lanzó bien lejos de ella. Al desaparecer la presión de su cuerpo sobre ella, encontró fuerzas para intentar incorporarse, e intentó cubrirse mientras buscaba con la mirada a los dos hombres.

Tuvo que ponerse en pie para poder verlos. No muy lejos de allí, Naraku estaba tirado de espaldas sobre el suelo e Inuyasha sentado a horcajadas sobre él le daba un puñetazo tras otro en la cara. No podía verle la cara a Naraku, pero, a juzgar por lo inerte que parecía su cuerpo, debía estar inconsciente. Si continuaba así, lo mataría. Eso solo perjudicaría a Inuyasha. Tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes. Corrió hacia él, agarró su puño a punto de ser lanzado contra el vil hombre de nuevo, y lo detuvo.

― ¡Basta, Inuyasha! ― le suplicó entre sollozos ― ¡Lo matarás!

― ¡Es lo que merece!

No pudo evitar que le diera otro puñetazo. Se abrazó a él entonces, sollozando para que no continuara.

― Por favor, no quiero que te metan en la cárcel… No me abandones…

De repente, como si hubiera activado algún resorte oculto en él, Inuyasha frenó el ataque, y se levantó. Sin decir una sola palabra, la guió hacia la escalera, y la ayudó a bajar. Después, cerró bien la buhardilla.

― Llamaré a la policía y que ellos mismos lo saquen de aquí. ― agachó la cabeza ― Quería una excusa para poder echarlo de aquí, pero no esta…

Por muy difícil de creer que resultara, fue ella quien tuvo que calmarlo a él. Estuvieron abrazados durante largos minutos después de que él llamara a la policía, y aún permanecieron así cuando sacaron de allí a aquel horrible hombre. Salió en una camilla de ambulancia. Tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a Inuyasha para que no se lanzara de nuevo sobre él. Inuyasha no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle. Tenía muy buenos abogados a su servicio que machacarían a Naraku por haber intentado violarla.

A continuación, Kagome testificó para la policía, y puso una denuncia por el intento de violación. El contrato de Naraku quedó totalmente anulado por su comportamiento así que la policía se llevó todas sus pertenencias. Lo único que pudieron asegurarles en ese momento era que Naraku no se podría volver a acercar a los terrenos Taisho. Tampoco podría acercarse a Kagome bajo ningún concepto.

Los dos se quedaron en la puerta hasta que la ambulancia y los coches de policía desaparecieron por el largo camino que los guiaba para salir de los terrenos de la familia Taisho. Inuyasha la tenía bien aferrada a su costado desde que bajaron de la buhardilla, y se negaba en rotundo a soltarla. En verdad era un encanto; no podría sentirse más feliz de haber encontrado un hombre que la protegiera y la defendiera de esa manera. Aunque había algo que llevaba rato rondándole la cabeza. Tenía una pregunta para Inuyasha que necesitaba resolver o su curiosidad la mataría.

― Inuyasha, ¿cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando?

No quería sacar el tema cuando acababan de librarse del problema, mas necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si él también…

― No lo sabía… ― musitó ― Pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de haber subido.

― ¿Por qué subiste?

El corazón empezó a latirle contra el pecho con más fuerza incluso que cuando tenía a Naraku encima y se creía a punto de ser violada. La perspectiva de que Inuyasha quisiera subir a ese piso para ir a la buhardilla, y hacer exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Naraku, la aterraba. Sabía que era cruel pensar eso, que se comportaba como una mujer celosa, pero… No quería que Inuyasha pensara más en Kikio. Quería que solo pensara en ella a partir de entonces.

― No me vas a creer… ― se encogió de hombros ― Sentí que tenía que subir. Fue como si algo me empujara a hacerlo… como si alguien tratara de avisarme…

Su miedo desapareció para ser sustituido por la incertidumbre. Ella sintió ese mismo impulso cuando subió por las escaleras. Lo que quiera que la había guiado hasta ahí arriba, no era malvado. Quería que ella descubriera algo. Por desgracia, las cosas se torcieron, y la socorrió. Buscó a Inuyasha, y se lo envió. No sintió en ningún momento la maldad que había sentido en ese bosque; era bueno.

― Creo que tienes un ángel de la guarda.

Quizás, Inuyasha tuviera razón. Se abrazó a su torso con una sonrisa. Entonces, fue consciente de que Inuyasha seguía vestido con tan solo el pantalón del pijama. El pecho continuaba desnudo y el cabello despeinado. Nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado andando por la casa.

― ¿No piensas vestirte hoy? ― se burló ― ¿Te ha dado una pataleta?

― Cuando te recuperas, te vengas, ¿verdad?

Rió al escucharlo, y se hizo la niña inocente cuando le dio un pellizco en el trasero como medida correctiva. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentara parecer alegre y burlona, todavía estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de suceder. Era verdad que su bocaza le pudo, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que con Naraku eso terminaría sucediendo. No fue algo totalmente inesperado, solo sucedió antes de lo previsto, y en un momento en el que ella no estuvo preparada para defenderse.

Inuyasha notó su cambio de actitud. Probablemente, supo el motivo. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, buscando una solución. De repente, la agarró, y tiró de ella hacia la salita del té.

― ¿Te apetece tocar el piano conmigo?

En realidad, le apetecía muchísimo. Se sentaron de la misma forma que la primera vez que lo hicieron, y empezaron tocando la misma melodía como calentamiento. Media hora más tarde, se podía escuchar por toda la mansión cómo la pareja improvisaba una canción tras otra, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>8 de junio del año 2002<em>

_Inuyasha quiere tener hijos. Si supiera lo ridícula que ha sonado su sugerencia a mis oídos y lo mucho que se ha enfadado Naraku. Ya es casualidad que estuviera paseando por allí justo cuando él me lo proponía. Detuve a Naraku, a quien Inuyasha daba la espalda, con la mirada, pero temí no ser capaz de hacerlo al ver que sacaba su navaja del bolsillo._

_Nunca he pensado en tener hijos, a decir verdad. Naraku no desea tener hijos, dice que son una molestia, y siempre he estado de acuerdo con todo lo que él dice. No me lo había planteado realmente nunca, pero tampoco tengo ganas de tener hijos. Solo me plantearía tenerlos con Naraku y… Sinceramente, no creo que ninguno de los dos fuera un buen ejemplo para nuestros hijos. Los dos somos unos ladrones, viles y ruines. Lo sé y lo admito. Es por eso que no quiero traer al mundo a nadie que se parezca a nosotros. Esa será mi única buena acción para este mundo._

_Me he inventado que soy estéril, y que estoy tan traumatizada por ello que por eso evito el contacto físico, las relaciones maritales. Lejos de conseguir que se aleje, Inuyasha ha insistido en que vea a un psicólogo. Para evitarlo, tendré que mentir, patalear, gritar, hacerme la víctima y soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo. Bueno, es lo que mejor se me da._

Continuará…


	10. Desenterrando el baúl de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 9: Desenterrando el baúl de los recuerdos**

Durmió otra noche más en el dormitorio de Inuyasha, abrazada a su torso desnudo y con la cesta de Buyo aún apostada sobre la cómoda, junto a la cama de Inuyasha. Cuando se acostaron por la noche, no continuaron con lo que habían comenzado el día anterior. Ambos estaban agotados, y deducía por el comportamiento excesivamente caballeroso y protector de Inuyasha, que debía creer que ella era presa de alguna clase de trauma por lo sucedido con Naraku. En verdad se asustó, pero Inuyasha la salvó, ya no tenía nada que temer.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron juntos en el comedor, leyeron el periódico, y cada uno siguió su camino. Inuyasha fue a su despacho, como de costumbre, para ocuparse de sus asuntos financieros, y ella volvió a ponerse su uniforme para trabajar. Otro día más libre le parecía abusar. Así fue como se lo dijo a Inuyasha; él aceptó a regañadientes. A juzgar por su comportamiento, dedujo que no quería que ella trabajara nunca más. Sinceramente, limpiar no era su sueño. Esperaba poder vivir de otra cosa más adelante, cuando decidiera cuál quería que fuera su carrera profesional. Por el momento, sería criada. Se negaba a ser una mantenida.

Realizó sus labores diarias, y también ayudó a Kagura, dándole indicaciones de cómo tenía que preparar la comida. Para cuando pudo volver a la cocina, el olor que desprendía la olla era realmente bueno. Felicitó a Kagura, y se sentó con los demás para tomar su bien merecida comida. Sin embargo, Inuyasha había ordenado que Kagome comiera con él. Se dirigió hacia el comedor con un mohín. Si Inuyasha le daba un trato especial, los otros empleados le cogerían manía.

A mitad de camino por el pasillo, escuchó algo caer en el suelo, muy cerca de ella. Al volverse, vio un álbum de fotografías en el suelo.

― ¿Hola? ― preguntó extrañada.

Estaba en el pasillo, sola, y no había ningún mueble del que pudiera haberse caído. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y cogió el álbum, preguntándose dónde estaría guardado, y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ahora bien, la curiosidad por ver las fotografías que albergaba le pudo, y echó un vistazo. Lamentó haberlo hecho. La primera fotografía era una fotografía de una boda, de la boda de Inuyasha. Por primera vez, vio a Kikio Tama. Era preciosa, muy delicada y tan elegante. Se mordió el labio inferior solo de pensar en que Naraku tenía razón: ella no era nada en comparación con Kikio.

Inuyasha estaba guapísimo con su esmoquin y su cabello engominado. Se le veía más joven, no tenía ni una sola cana, y le faltaba ese atractivo que había ganado con la edad. Le gustaba más el Inuyasha de cuarenta años, cosa que no quitaba que el de treinta estuviera como un tren. Pasó página interesada. Se percató entonces de que fue una boda muy íntima. Solo ellos dos y los empleados de la casa con diez años menos. ¿Kikio no tenía familia?

― ¡Qué cosa más rara!

Pasó otra página. Vio a Kikio tumbada sobre el diván que se encontraba en el saloncito del té. Al ver la fecha, se quedó atónita. Volvió a la fecha de la boda, y se percató de que estaba en lo cierto. Desde el día de su boda hasta esa fotografía de Kikio habían transcurrido tres años enteros. ¿Qué habían hecho durante esos tres años? ¿Y la luna de miel? Pasó otra página sin entender nada. Vio entonces una fotografía de ella posando con un bonito vestido blanco. Reconoció el vestido al instante. Era el vestido que llevaba…

Dejó caer el álbum de fotografías al suelo, como si le acabara de quemar las manos. Había visto ese vestido antes. Había visto a una mujer en el bosque con ese vestido puesto. Había visto un cadáver con ese vestido. Había visto una figura traslúcida… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Ese elegante y caro vestido, ese cabello largo negro, esos ojos marrones casi negros, su tez blanquecina, su expresión aparentemente inocente… La mujer espectral que intentaba echarla de allí y la difunta esposa de Inuyasha eran la misma persona.

Alguien la tocó por la espalda. Asustada por lo que acababa de descubrir, gritó, saltó del sitio e incluso intentó huir. Sin embargo, la persona que la tocó, la sujetó firmemente, y le tapó la boca para evitar que continuara gritando. Kagome se asustó aún más e intentó patalear y morder para librarse el agarre. Tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que era Inuyasha quien la sostenía.

― ¡Cálmate, Kagome!

Al fin pudo respirar. Se volvió hacia él con la mirada confusa y su moño alto revuelto, dejando escapar algunos mechones rizados. ¡Qué susto se había llevado!

― Inuyasha…

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pensabas que yo…?

Inuyasha parecía preocupado. Seguro que estaba pensando que ella lo había confundido con Naraku o algo así.

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar antes de que terminara la pregunta ― Es que yo… bueno… verás…

¿Qué iba a decirle? Estaba cotilleando un álbum de fotografías privado que no debería haber llegado hasta sus manos. Se estaba preguntando por qué el maldito álbum solo tenía cuatro fotografías en cinco años de matrimonio. Estaba viendo a la misma mujer que casi la había matado de un ataque al corazón en el bosque. No podía decirle nada de eso.

― ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Bien, acababa de ser descubierta. Lo vio inclinarse para recoger el álbum de fotografías. Intentó aparentar que estaba relajada cuando en realidad tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

― Esto estaba en la buhardilla. ― se levantó con él entre sus manos ― ¿Lo has cogido tú?

― No, te juro que no he sido yo. ― le juró ― Estaba en el suelo cuando yo…

Se calló cuando él le hizo una señal, y se encogió de hombros. No había cogido ese maldito álbum, pero tampoco podía decirle que había llegado misteriosamente hasta ella, que había caído en el suelo como si se hubiera tele transportado desde ahí arriba justo al lugar donde se encontraba ella. Seguro que pensaría que era una mujer celosa que estaba observando con rabia su álbum de bodas mientras le sacaba un fallo tras otro a Kikio, a una Kikio de apariencia perfecta.

― ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? ― se preguntó entonces ― Puede que él…

Le echó un rápido vistazo preocupado. Entonces, se interrumpió como si creyera que acababa de decir algo que pudiera asustarla. Inuyasha era encantador, aunque tenía que darse cuenta de que ella no estaba traumatizada. Lo vio cerrar el álbum, y metérselo bajo el brazo con la clara intención de devolverlo a su lugar. Si ella fuera un poco menos curiosa y menos impulsiva, no habría preguntado.

― ¿Ese álbum…? ― cuando él la miró colérico, se calló abruptamente ― No, nada.

Inuyasha suspiró, demostrando que sabía muy bien de qué estaba pensando.

― Te preguntas si estas son todas las fotografías que tengo de mi matrimonio, ¿no? ― asintió con la cabeza avergonzada ― Sí, solo tengo cuatro fotografías de cinco años de matrimonio. Dos de mi boda y para sacar las otras dos casi tuve que suplicarle a Kikio que me lo permitiera.

Se contuvo de seguir preguntando. Estaba muy claro, a juzgar por el tono de voz de Inuyasha y su mirada perdida, que era un tema poco agradable para él. Así pues, decidió no meterse más, contener su lengua. Aunque Inuyasha debía tener otra opinión porque él no dejó de hablar.

― Kikio no tenía familia, y, según ella, su único amigo era Naraku. Solo Dios sabe por qué… ― gruñó.

Ella lo sabía e hizo amago de hablar, pero una vez más se reprimió. Lamentablemente, sucedió demasiado tarde como para que Inuyasha no se percatara de que ella conocía algún dato que él desconocía.

― ¿Qué ibas a decir? ― le preguntó ― ¿Qué sabes?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Inuyasha dejó caer el álbum al suelo, le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y le lanzó una mirada de súplica.

― Dímelo, por favor.

No tenía certezas. Podía decirle lo que había visto y lo que ella creía que era el resultado. Nada más.

― Ayer, cuando subí a la buhardilla, vi a Naraku abrazando un vestido y llorando. Supuse que como allí estaban las cosas de Kikio, abrazaba un vestido de ella. Parecía totalmente desgarrado, desolado, deprimido… Al principio, me inspiró pena, luego me pareció un auténtico psicópata.

Inuyasha se quedó callado sin decir una sola palabra tras su confesión. El día anterior, salieron de la buhardilla sin mirar atrás, ni comprobar absolutamente nada, y sabía que Inuyasha no había vuelto a subir allí desde entonces. No tenía ni idea de lo que Naraku había estado haciendo, de cómo lo encontró ella. A juzgar por su semblante, sus palabras lo afectaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

― ¿Inuyasha?

― Tú… ¿Por qué crees que hacía eso? ― preguntó.

Inuyasha temblaba, pero no de miedo, ni de frío. Ella sabía que estaba nervioso, totalmente descontrolado. Decirle lo que ella pensaba que había sucedido, no era una buena opción.

― No lo sé…

― Mientes.

Ahora se había enfadado con ella. ¡Cómo odiaba a Kikio! Su fantasma, nunca mejor dicho, no hacía más que meterse entre ellos y estropearlo absolutamente todo. No era justo que ella hubiera tenido que sufrir un ataque de Naraku por su culpa. No era justo que ese espectro la persiguiera como si ella fuera una criminal. Y, sobre todo, no era justo que Inuyasha se estuviera enfadando con ella cada dos por tres por culpa del recuerdo de su esposa. Si tanto la quería, no sabía qué narices estaba haciendo con ella. Fue una estúpida al pensar que se centraría solamente en ella. Kikio siempre estaría allí, interponiéndose.

― Creo que será mejor que comas solo.

Kagome lo dejó en medio del pasillo con la palabra en la boca. Se había enfadado con él, y tenía razones para hacerlo. No quiso sonar enfadado, ni parecer tan obsesionado con el asunto, pero necesitaba saber qué había sucedido. Llevaba todos esos años intentando entender qué salió mal en su matrimonio con Kikio, por qué ella desapareció. Quería poder subsanar sus errores para poder escapar de una maldita vez de ese matrimonio y ser el hombre que Kagome merecía. No obstante, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada bien.

Comió solo. Tuvo el fuerte impulso de seguir a Kagome por el pasillo con el fin de suplicarle que lo perdonara. Él no era un hombre impulsivo por naturaleza. Por eso, lo pensó primero en frío, y decidió que Kagome necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Ella estaba enfadada, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Decidió no molestarla, darle tiempo para que pudiera calmarse ella sola mientras pensaba en cómo solucionarlo todo. Bien, tenía que conseguir el perdón de Kagome, su ayuda y resolver todo el entuerto para poder seguir con su vida. Era tan sencillo de decir y tan sumamente difícil de realizar.

Desvió la mirada hacia el álbum de fotografías, preguntándose una vez más cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sabía a la perfección que Kagome no lo cogió, y no se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera haberlo hecho. Naraku era el único empleado que subía al segundo piso sin su permiso. ¡Pero Naraku ya no estaba allí!

Después de comer, estuvo dando vueltas por su despacho como un animal enjaulado, buscando la forma de resolverlo todo. No podía apartar la mirada de ese álbum de fotografías que lo perseguía. De repente, centrado como estaba en el extraño suceso del álbum, dio con la solución. Tenía que subir a la buhardilla y buscar entre las cosas de Kikio para encontrar alguna pista. Sin embargo, tenía ya bien comprobado que él estaba ciego en cuanto a lo que Kikio respecta. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba la ayuda de Kagome, y ella no quería saber nada de Kikio. Tendría que convencerla para que ambos pudieran olvidarse del pasado.

La buscó en las cocinas sin éxito. Se encontraba en su hora libre según el calendario colgado en el tablón de los empleados. Le indicaron que había regresado a su dormitorio. Al parecer, tampoco había comido nada. Se llevó con él un vaso de zumo de naranja que el mismo exprimió y un plato de estofado. Llamó a la puerta, y esperó.

― Adelante.

Estaba abierto. En ese instante, se guardó para sí mismo lo que pensaba sobre que Kagome estuviera en una habitación sola con la puerta abierta para evitar más discusiones con ella. Con el tiempo, podría ir entrándole sobre ese asunto. No quería que otro episodio como el transcurrido con Naraku se repitiera.

Buyo fue el primero en recibirlo. El gato ya se movía a sus anchas por el dormitorio. Ronroneó mientras se restregaba contra el pantalón por la zona de los tobillos. Tuvo que empujarlo con la punta del pie, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para cerrar la puerta y que no se le ocurriera la idea de salir de la habitación. Al levantar la vista, vio a Kagome sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana del salón. Tenía sobre su regazo el vestido que le compró; lo estaba cosiendo. También vio que había usado una tijera para quitar la tela que le sobraba.

― ¿Kagome?

Ella apenas alzó la mirada de su labor para echarle un rápido vistazo.

― Te he traído algo de comer. Me han dicho en la cocina que no has comido nada.

― No tengo hambre…

Respiró hondo, y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba. Cuando le tapó la luz, a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que alzar de nuevo la vista para mirarlo.

― Lo siento, Kagome. ― se disculpó ― No quería tratarte así…

― Lo único que realmente me ha molestado es que, como de costumbre, pongas a Kikio entre nosotros…

Sí, tenía razón. Puso a Kikio entre ellos dos, y le dio a la difunta más importancia que a lo que ellos compartían.

― Tienes razón, perdóname.

― No es tan sencillo… ― musitó ― Lo repetirás.

― Por eso venía a pedirte ayuda. Quiero que subas a la buhardilla y me ayudes a registrar las cosas de Kikio.

― ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Se levantó tan bruscamente del sillón que a punto estuvo de tirar la bandeja que él tenía entre sus manso. Bien, estaba enfadada.

― Sí, pero creo que yo no podré dejar el pasado atrás hasta saber qué sucedió. También creo que tú no podrás quedarte tranquila hasta saberlo todo.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo, y supo que estaba meditando sobre lo que acababa de decirle. Todavía tenía la esperanza de poder convencerla para que lo ayudara. Se apartó de él, y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, tal y como él mismo hizo minutos antes en su despacho. Finalmente, suspiró derrotada, y se volvió hacia él. Iba a ayudarlo.

― ¿Me prometes que si te ayudo, ella no volverá a estar entre nosotros?

― Te lo prometo, Kagome. Solo necesito saber para poder enterrarlo.

Ella accedió finalmente. Dejó su labor, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para empezar. No obstante, él la interceptó, y le obligó a comer antes de subir a la buhardilla. Cuando Kagome al fin terminó, agarró su mano, y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. Kagome se mostraba reticente a subir aunque había estado de acuerdo con el plan previamente. Tuvo que empujarla por las escaleras. Era encantador saber que una mujer como ella se ponía celosa de imaginarlo con otra, pero la prefería sin interferencias. Cuando llegaron a la trampilla de la buhardilla, se planteó que tal vez le trajera malos recuerdos ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo, el mal nacido de Naraku intentó violarla allí arriba.

― Creo que esto no ha sido tan buena idea… ― admitió.

― ¿No irás a echarte atrás después de haberme empujado hasta aquí? ― le recriminó ― No tengo ningún trauma, ¿sabes?

― Pero…

― Estoy bien Inuyasha, ¿vale? Ayer me llevé un susto tremendo, lo pasé realmente mal, y, por un momento, temí lo peor, es la verdad, pero no sucedió nada. Me salvaste y ese tío no volverá a acercarse a mí. Ya no tengo nada que temer.

Bien, tendría que aceptar que Kagome no era una de esas frágiles mujeres que se pasaban años llorando por una mala experiencia. Debía admitir que esa férrea voluntad suya le encantaba. Abrió la trampilla, y bajó la escalera. La subió a ella en la escalera, y la ayudó como todo un caballero hasta llegar arriba. Una vez allí, no supo por dónde empezar. Kagome tuvo que guiarlo. Lo primero que hizo fue mostrarle el vestido que Naraku abrazaba. Ese vestido pertenecía a Kikio antes de que se conocieran. Le explicó dónde encontró exactamente a Naraku, en qué posición y haciendo qué.

Después, empezaron a abrir cajas. Las cajas de ropa las desecharon en seguida porque no había nada en ellas que les diera ni la menor pista sobre el pasado. Pasaron entonces a los objetos personales de Kikio. La mayoría de todas esas cosas solo pudo verlas cuando empaquetó. Kikio apenas le dejaba entrar en su dormitorio, temerosa de que él se le echara encima. Siempre le tuvo miedo.

― Kikio era estéril… ― comentó entonces ― O eso me dijo ella…

Kagome no hizo ningún comentario, pero lo miró interesada.

― Verás, yo quería tener hijos, y ella no me dejaba tocarla. Le propuse mi idea, y, entonces, me dijo que era estéril, que estaba muy traumatizada por eso, y que esa era la razón por la que evitaba mi contacto.

En ese momento, pudo comprender por qué Inuyasha estaba tan empeñado en que ella tuviera que estar traumatizada de por vida por una mala experiencia. Kikio era extra sensible al parecer. ¿Cómo Inuyasha no iba a meterla siempre en su relación? Esa mujer lo había dejado muy marcado.

― La llevé a un psicólogo. Tras dos años de tratamiento, me dijo que era una mentirosa compulsiva, que lo mejor que podía hacer era divorciarme de ella.

Nunca le había contado eso a nadie. Intentó ocultarlo, pero ese recuerdo volvía a florecer en él con fuerza…

― _Señor Taisho, no va a gustarle la evaluación que he hecho de su esposa. Debe ser paciente al escuchar y…_

― _Hable, doctor. __― __contestó cortante._

― _Verá, no sé si su mujer es estéril o no, se niega a hacerse la prueba. Pero creo que eso ya debería indicarle algo._

― _No le sigo._

_No entendía por qué ese doctor daba tantas vueltas. Solo necesitaba que le dijera de una maldita vez qué podía hacer para ayudar a su esposa. Tres años de matrimonio y no se habían acostado ni una sola vez. Y no es que la llevara allí solo por eso. Solo quería que Kikio estuviera bien, que superara sus traumas._

― _Si tuviera que dar mi opinión sobre su esposa, y, es el caso, le diría que es una mentirosa compulsiva._

― _¿Qué cree que está diciendo?_

_Sus palabras lo enfurecieron. Se puso en pie bruscamente, haciendo que el escritorio del doctor se tambaleara por su violencia._

― _¡Mi mujer es una santa!_

― _Eso es lo que le ha hecho creer. Su mujer es una caza fortunas, señor Taisho. _

― _¡Lo denunciaré! __― __le amenazó __― __Nunca en mi vida me habían tratado tan deplorablemente. ¡Lo denunciaré por calumnias! _

― _¡Señor Taisho, espere…!_

Se quedó petrificada por la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar. Inuyasha parecía muy afectado de haber recordado aquel momento de su vida. Reaccionó como un hombre enamorado que no podía entender que se dijeran cosas tan horribles de su esposa. Ella podía entender su reacción. Probablemente, habría hecho lo mismo por él.

― No hice caso del doctor, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ello. Mi último año de matrimonio estuvo marcado por ese momento. Yo no dejaba de recordar lo que él me dijo mientras que Kikio estaba cada vez más melosa. Durante los primeros cuatro años estuvo muy distante, y, de repente, no se despegaba de mí. Yo sospechaba que supiera lo que el doctor me dijo…

― ¿Crees que actuaba? ― se atrevió a preguntarle.

― No lo sé. Quiero descubrir qué había entre Kikio y Naraku, y quiero saber si fui presa de un engaño. Solo podré estar en paz cuando sepa todo eso.

Pudo comprender entonces más que nunca que necesitara saber la verdad a toda costa. Ahora bien, cuando llegó, él se comportaba como si su difunta esposa fuera el ser más perfecto del universo. De repente, le contaba que había vivido torturado por todas esas preguntas. ¿Por qué ese cambio en su comportamiento?

― ¿Inuyasha? ― lo llamó ― ¿Tú amas a tu difunta esposa?

Temía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero temía aún más vivir con la incertidumbre. Él se sentó sobre una silla, y suspiró como si acabara de hacerle la pregunta del millón de dólares. En verdad lo era. Con esa pregunta se estaban jugando mucho los dos. Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, y pudo ver, a juzgar por su expresión, que estaba muy estresado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su hogar. Tal vez, ese no fuera un buen momento para plantearle una pregunta tan seria como aquella.

― Ya no la amo… ― mustió ― Pero una vez la amé más que a nada en el mundo, y me hizo pedazos.

Ya no la amaba. Aun así, le dolía saber que él la había amado. Le ponía celosa el solo pensar que le hubiera entregado su corazón a esa mala mujer que jugó con él.

― Yo antes… creía que todavía la amabas… — admitió — Cuando llegué, no hacías más que compararme con ella y…

Inuyasha estiró el brazo, y le ofreció una mano para que se acercara. Dejó de lado la caja que estaba registrando, y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a él. Cogió su mano, y dejó que tirara de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Respiró maravillada por la sensación, dejándose mimar.

― Era una armadura. La única defensa que he tenido ante todas las mujeres que Kaede ha metido en casa, ha sido Kikio y la esperanza de que ese doctor estuviera equivocado. Ninguna de ellas pudo derribar esa armadura, solo tú…

Solo ella. Se sentía muy especial escuchando esas palabras.

― Me abriste los ojos. ― le aseguró― Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes que a Kikio.

― Creo que eso se consideraría corrupción de menores… ― quiso gastarle una broma.

― ¡No, por Dios! ― él no se lo tomó como una broma ― El fantasma de la edad me persigue contigo…

Por lo visto, ambos tenían sus problemas. A ella le preocupaba que una mujer muerta se interpusiera entre ellos dos, y a él le preocupaba su marcada diferencia de edad. Bueno, a ella no. Se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonrió para mostrarle lo poco que a ella le importaba su edad.

― Lo único que me importa es esto… ― colocó la mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón ― Me da igual que tengas canas o que te salgan arrugas algún día…

Inuyasha puso una mano sobre la suya, calentándole la piel.

― Quiero que sepas que yo no estoy interesado en ti solo por tu físico. No soy un cuarentón buscando muchachitas de veinte años. ― se sonrojó mientras hablaba ― Tú me gustas mucho más que cualquier otra…

No era una confesión de amor eterno bajo la luna, pero era un buen comienzo, un comienzo que prometía mucho entre ellos dos. Se sonrieron por haberse sincerado el uno con el otro y haber encontrado la forma de superar sus temores, y se dieron un tierno beso, ignorando por completo que estuvieran sentados entre las cosas de la difunta. Estaba más que decidido. Le daba exactamente igual que una parte de Kikio aún permaneciera en ese mundo. No iba a asustarla, no conseguiría echarla de allí. ¡No la amedrantaría! Se iba a quedar justamente donde estaba para demostrarle que con ella estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando sus labios al fin se separaron, se levantó del regazo de Inuyasha con la intención de continuar. Revisó algunas joyas, cintas para el pelo, broches y peines de diseño, pero nada que pudiera darles alguna pista. Entonces, abrió otra pesada caja, y se encontró con un montón de cuadernos forrados con terciopelo. En el lomo de cada libro estaba escrito un año diferente hasta el año 2005.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― se preguntó en voz alta.

Inuyasha se acercó interesado hasta que vio lo que era.

― Son los diarios de Kikio…

¿Kikio escribía diarios? Había montones de ellos, desde el año 1985. Kikio debía de haber empezado a relatar su día a día desde que aprendió a escribir.

― Aquí dentro podría…

― No podemos leerlos. ― dictaminó y le arrebató el diario que sostenía ― Esto es muy privado, Kagome. No estoy dispuesto a invadir algo tan íntimo de una persona aunque esté muerta.

Lo respetó por ello, aunque no pudo apartar su mirada curiosa de la caja que él precintaba. Se estaba cerrando una puerta al precintar esa caja. En esos diarios, Kikio podría haber escrito un millón de tonterías. Entre ellas, lo que él necesitaba saber. Ella sí que los leería sin dudarlo un solo instante. Algo tan privado podía revelar la auténtica naturaleza de Kikio, podía abrirle los ojos.

― Creo que no encontraremos nada aquí. Mejor vamos a dejarlo. Encontraremos alguna otra forma de indagar en el pasado.

Kagome no dijo nada en respuesta, y se dejó arrastrar hacia las escaleras, sin apartar la mirada de la caja en la que Inuyasha había vuelto a guardar aquellos suculentos y tentadores diarios. Memorizó mentalmente dónde habían sido colocados por si algún día necesitaba desesperadamente buscarlos. Estaba segura de que Kikio ocultaba su verdadero yo ahí adentro. Tarde o temprano, Inuyasha también podría entenderlo si encontraba la forma de convencerlo de que no estaba invadiendo su intimidad. Bueno, sí, lo estaba haciendo, pero Kikio también invadió la de él. ¿Qué había peor que envenenar la mente de Inuyasha tal y como lo hizo?

Una vez que Inuyasha volvió a recoger las escaleras y cerrar la trampilla, agarró su mano, y tiró de ella en dirección contraria. ¿No se suponía que iban a volver abajo? Lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la última habitación, el dormitorio de su madre. ¿Por qué Inuyasha la llevaba allí? ¿Acaso Kikio también había invadido el dormitorio de su madre?

― La verdadera razón por la que prohíbo la subida al segundo piso es mi madre, no Kikio. No quiero que nadie mueva, ni estropee nada de su habitación. Me gusta conservarla tal y como ella la dejó.

Le pareció tan tierno. Sabía que Inuyasha adoraba a su difunta madre, pero no imaginó que su amor hacia ella fuera tan grande. Abrió la puerta, y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara la primera. Ya estuvo ahí cuando registraron la casa. Al escucharlo hablar con tanto cariño de esa estancia, se lamentó de haber registrado también esa habitación. Ojalá no hubiera movido nada de sitio sin querer.

Inuyasha se acercó a las ventanas y abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar el sol en todo su esplendor. Una por una, fue levantando cada sábana hasta dejar todo el dormitorio al descubierto. No lo había visto así cuando lo registró. Ella solo movía un poco las sábanas para encontrar al gato. No vio lo bonitos y esplendorosos que eran esos muebles hechos a mano. No pudo contemplar los preciosos cuadros de paisajes y aves, todos firmados por Izayoi Taisho. No pudo maravillarse con la colcha hecha a mano que cubría la cama. Una fotografía en una mesilla de noche llamó su atención.

¡La madre de Inuyasha era bellísima! Ni ella, ni Kikio eran nada en comparación con esa fabulosa mujer. Nunca había visto unos ojos azules tan transparentes y tan inocentes. Su larga melena negra le llegaba hasta las caderas, cuidadosamente peinada. Su piel parecía de porcelana, más blanca incluso que el precioso vestido de novia. Inuyasha era clavado a su padre.

― ¡Dios mío! Tu padre y tú…

― ¡No nos parecemos! ― gritó a su espalda.

Su voz sonó enfadada. Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesilla, y se volvió hacia él sin entender qué era lo que lo puso tan furioso.

― ¿Inuyasha?

― Lo siento… ― masculló una disculpa ― Puede que tengamos el mismo físico, pero no nos parecemos en nada. Puedes creerme. Mi padre engañaba a mi madre, continuamente. Utilizaba una cabaña que hay en el bosque para llevar a sus conquistas…

Al escuchar mencionar esa cabaña, sintió ganas de vomitar. Al parecer, a ambos le traían malos recuerdos ese lugar oculto en lo más profundo del bosque. A Kikio no pudo matarla el padre de Inuyasha porque murió mucho antes de que ellos se casaran. Pero, al parecer, alguien más sabía de la existencia de ese lugar. Sentía deseos de decirle a Inuyasha lo que había visto, mas no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor momento, de que estuviera preparado para ver aquello. Además, por más que odiara admitirlo, ella estaba asustada todavía.

Lo vio deslizar la puerta de un armario empotrado con puertas correderas decoradas con preciosas formas hechas con espejos y bonitas vidrieras. Ya había visto la hermosa ropa de la madre de Inuyasha cuando buscaba a Buyo. Inuyasha buscaba algo ahí adentro. Fue moviendo una percha tras otra hasta que dio con unas cuantas que estaban cubiertas por fundas. Eran vestidos de noche. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que buscaba.

― Mi madre y tú erais más o menos de la misma talla.

Inuyasha abrió la funda que cubría el vestido que había cogido, y le mostró un elegante vestido de noche negro. Era de seda; debía de ser carísimo. La dejó sin respiración.

― Vamos a cenar juntos esta noche.

No le hizo falta preguntárselo, sabía muy bien que ella aceptaría.

― ¿A dónde?

Si decía al restaurante francés, le haría tragarse el vestido con percha incluida.

― Mmm… ― lo meditó unos instantes ― ¿Te gustan los italianos?

Sonrió al escucharlo.

― Me encantan.

― Entonces, no hay más que decir. Ponte este vestido y vámonos.

Asintió con la cabeza emocionada, y tomó entre sus manos el precioso vestido de noche de la difunta madre de Inuyasha. Al cogerlo entre sus manos, la inundó una fuerte oleada de paz y tranquilidad. Sintió cómo se le calentaba el corazón en el pecho. Fue… Fue como si la mismísima madre de Inuyasha se lo estuviera ofreciendo.

* * *

><p><em>12 de octubre del año 2002<em>

_El psicólogo sabe que miento. Todavía no ha hablado con Inuyasha, pero sabe que le estoy mintiendo. He usado mis mejores tácticas y nada. No ha habido forma de engañarlo. No me lo ha dicho directamente, claro. He tenido que leer uno de sus informes aprovechando que él atendía fuera una llamada muy importante. _

_Por otra parte, Naraku va de mal en peor. Pensé que mi matrimonio con Inuyasha nos salvaría a los dos, pero él parece estar enfadado las veinticuatro horas del día. Intento ser la perfecta novia que siempre fui para él. Ya nada funciona. Se está volviendo muy agresivo, y no sé cuántos moratones más podré perdonarle. Además, aunque puedo ocultarle a Inuyasha los moratones de mi cuerpo, si un día osa golpear mi rostro, lo sabrá todo. _

_Intento vivir con normalidad mientras llevo adelante la mentira, pero cada vez me siento más incapaz. Naraku no sabe agradecer mi sacrificio, Inuyasha vive engañado, y yo no hago más que arrepentirme de todo esto. ¿Por qué me metí en esta historia? Debí dejar en paz a Inuyasha Taisho._

Continuará…


	11. Enamorados

**Capítulo 10: Enamorados**

Había quedado en el hall con Inuyasha a las siete de la tarde, poco antes de que anocheciera. Para ser sincera, agradecía que salieran antes de que oscureciera porque no le gustaba estar fuera de la mansión en la oscuridad. El problema sería la vuelta. Irían y volverían en coche con Myoga, lo que no evitaría que durante unos instantes, ella estuviera fuera. No sabía si temía más lo que le pudiera suceder o lo que pudiera ver en ese momento.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y rebuscó en su neceser su crema hidratante para después de ducharse y agua de rosas. Se levantó, dejó caer la toalla, y se exfolió todo el cuerpo con la crema y el agua perfumada. Cogió un tanga, temerosa de que se notara la línea de las bragas con el vestido, y no se puso sujetador. Con ese vestido era imposible llevar sujetador sin que se viera. Buyo no dejaba de restregarse contra sus tobillos mientras que ella buscaba una bata. Le dio una suave patada al gato para que no fuera tan pesado.

― ¡Basta Buyo! ― se quejó ― Recordaré dejarte tu cuenco de comida bien lleno. No te preocupes.

El gato se relajó al escucharla, y se estiró sobre la cama, fascinado ante la idea de quedarse a solas con un cuenco repleto de comida. Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse si el gato solo la quería por la comida. Ella a él lo adoraba, aunque a veces fuera pesado. Vivió un auténtico infierno buscándolo. Había temido perderlo tanto… Además, debía admitir que su desaparición ayudó a unirlos definitivamente a Inuyasha y a ella. No todo salió mal ese día.

Cogió un peine de cerdas naturales y se cepilló el cabello. Con ese vestido, quedaría mejor un recogido. Abrió su joyero, y escogió un elegante pasador de plata que había heredado de su madre. No era nada excepcionalmente caro, ni opulento, pero era precioso, de lo poco que le quedaba de su familia. Se recogió el cabello hacia atrás, intentando que quedara ahuecado, y lo aseguró con el pasador. Dejó un par de mechones rizados enmarcando su rostro, junto al flequillo, y en la zona de la nuca dejó sueltos un par de tirabuzones que caían a cada lado de su cuello. Se dio una ligera capa de polvos, rímel y pintalabios color chocolate.

Lamentaba no tener unos pendientes o una gargantilla adecuados para ese vestido. Ponerse cualquiera de sus joyas de bisutería barata, sería estropear el conjunto. Por suerte, en materia de zapatos, sí que tenía bastante. Sus sandalias negras de salón con tacón de aguja eran perfectas. El vestido fue lo último que se puso. Lo había estado planchando con sumo cuidado anteriormente, y temía hacerle la más mínima arruga. Era un tejido muy delicado. Se lo puso por la cabeza, levantando los brazos, y fue colocando la exquisita tela poquito a poco. Cuando se miró al espejo, se quedó sin respiración. No era por ser una creída, pero estaba fabulosa. Jamás en toda su vida había llevado algo tan magnífico que la favoreciera tanto. Si a Inuyasha no se le caía la baba con eso, no lo haría con nada.

― Bien, allá vamos.

Abandonó el dormitorio decidida. Se dirigía hacia la puerta de su pequeño apartamento justo cuando Buyo empezó a maullar estruendosamente.

― La comida…

Cogió el saco de pienso del armario, y, con cuidado de no mancharse, rellenó el cuenco. El gato salió escopetado hacia la comida. Volvió a guardar la comida, le dio una caricia desde la cabeza hasta el lomo a su gato, y salió de la habitación. Antes, se aseguró de que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, bajó las persianas, y corrió las cortinas. Buyo no volvería a escapar de esa habitación, se aseguraría de ello.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el hall. No quería llegar tarde a su cita si eso suponía salir de la mansión Taisho bajo el manto de oscuridad de la noche. Según se iba acercando al hall, escuchó voces.

― Hace demasiado que no sales con una mujer, muchacho. ― escuchó a Myoga.

― Debes ser caballeroso y dejarla pasar a ella primero. ― continuó Tottosai.

― Y debes apartarle la silla cuando vayáis a sentaros. ― puntualizó Myoga.

― ¡Ya sé todo eso! ― se quejó Inuyasha ― No sé qué hacéis todos aquí…

¿Todos? Se acercó más todavía hacia el hall, y se escondió en el hueco de la escalera para ver a qué se refería Inuyasha. Sonrió al verlos a todos: Myoga, Tottosai, Kaede y Kagura. Todos poniendo histérico a Inuyasha.

― Ya se te ha olvidado atarte la corbata.

Kaede le dio tal tirón de la corbata que escuchó a Inuyasha lanzar una fuerte exclamación por la falta de aire. La anciana deshizo el nudo que él había hecho, y se lo rehízo perfecto. Kagura daba vueltas alrededor de su hermano, y se rascaba la barbilla sin estar totalmente convencida de su aspecto. Ella creía que Inuyasha estaba perfecto con ese traje azul marino hecho a medida. A veces se le olvidaba lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser. Además, le quedaba muy bien el cabello peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Seguro que despeinado, nublado por la pasión, estaría mejor todavía.

― Mmm… Yo creo que le falta algo… ― comentó Kagura.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Inuyasha inmediatamente.

¿Era cosa suya o Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo iban a tener una cita.

― No sé… ― Kagura lo estudiaba como si fuera un experimento ― ¿Una rosa en el bolsillo del pecho?

— No se va a casar, Kagura. ― le explicó Tottosai ― Aunque sí que debería haber cogido una rosa del jardín para la señorita Kagome.

¿Desde cuándo era ella la señorita Kagome? Tenía cada vez más y más la sensación de que sus compañeros de trabajo la estaban convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en la señora de la casa. Dentro de poco, la llamarían señora Taisho. La idea le hizo sonreír. Eso requería estar casada con Inuyasha y… Y no sabía si él estaba preparado para otro matrimonio. Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba preparada para ser la esposa de nadie.

― ¡Dejadme en paz! ― les gritó Inuyasha ― ¡Largo de aquí! ― intentó echarlos.

― No nos iremos sin ver a Kagome.

Kagura se afirmó en su sitio y con ella fue con la única con la que Inuyasha no se atrevió. Últimamente, se llevaba tan bien con su hermana, y estaba tan contento de estar experimentando la dicha de que ella lo aceptara como hermano, que no se atrevía a contradecirla en absolutamente nada. Viéndolo tan nervioso y a los empleados tan deseosos de desquiciarlo, decidió que era el momento de salir.

― ¿Me esperabas?

Apartó la mirada suplicante de su hermana, y se volvió al escuchar la voz de Kagome a su espalda. Tuvo miedo de que se le desencajara la mandíbula al verla. Esperaba que el vestido le sentara bien, por supuesto; su madre estaba preciosa con ese vestido. No esperaba que Kagome estuviera tan, tan… comestible con ese vestido. Claro, él no miraba a su madre de la misma forma que a ella. A su madre la vio tan bella como cualquier hijo vería a su madre. A Kagome la vio hermosa, sí, y también muy sexi y muy expuesta para él.

Le gustaba como le quedaba aquel recogido que se había hecho. Nunca la había visto con maquillaje, pero el poco que se había aplicado le había conferido una sensualidad más marcada, sin robarle su encanto natural. El vestido… el vestido era matador. El contraste del negro con la piel blanca de Kagome le hacía parecer una muñequita de porcelana. El escote era demasiado generoso y el pecho de Kagome lo rellenaba por completo. Sabía que por su espalda se alargaba más todavía el escote. De solo pensar en esa porción de piel desnuda… Su cintura de avispa había quedado bien marcada por las pinzas del vestido, y, cuando caminaba, podía vislumbrar una de sus largas y preciosas piernas con unos tacones impresionantes. Si la sacaba así de casa, les pondrían una multa por escándalo público.

― ¡Guao!

— Menudo par de…

Su vista se apartó de Kagome en ese instante, y se volvió hacia Myoga y Tottosai, los cuales tenían la mirada muy concentrada en cierta parte de la anatomía de Kagome.

― ¿Qué estáis mirando? ― los retó.

Los dos saltaron del sitio al escucharlo, y apartaron la mirada, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos.

― Kagome, estás preciosa. ― le dijo Kagura.

― Ya os dije yo que era una muchacha muy bella. ― la alabó Kaede.

― ¡Ojalá yo tuviera tan buen tipo! ― exclamó Kagura.

― Pero, ¿qué dices? ― Kagome le sujetó las manos ― Eres guapísima Kagura.

Al escuchar a las mujeres, Inuyasha se volvió de nuevo hacia Kagome, enfadado por no ser él quien estuviera alabando el buen porte de la mujer. Tendría que haber sido el primero en correr hacia ella, arrodillarse y recitarle en verso lo bella que se veía. También tenía un pequeño presente para ella, pero no se lo podía dar delante de todos ellos. No lo dejarían en paz, sobre todo Kaede.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― sugirió.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y se despidió rápidamente de todos antes de cogerle del brazo cuando él se lo ofreció y salir. Suspiró aliviado al ver que aún era de día cuando salieron por la entrada aunque empezaba a anochecer. En cuestión de minutos sería de noche, todo estaría oscuro. Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba merodear por los alrededores de la casa de noche. Cada día estaba más preocupado por lo que ese endemoniado bosque debía ocultar, y temía por la seguridad de la azabache. Si algo estaba claro, era que la quería a ella.

Myoga les abrió la puerta de la limusina. Ayudó a Kagome a entrar y, luego, la siguió. Mientras Myoga se acomodaba en su lugar y preparaba el coche, pulsó el botón para subir la ventana opaca que los separaba de su mirada. Necesitaban intimidad para lo que él tenía planeado. No podía esperar a la cena para dárselo, ese era el momento perfecto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana, y tocó la caja de terciopelo que tenía guardada. Llevaba guardando ese presente para Kagome desde que fueron juntos al pueblo por primera vez. Lamentablemente, ese día no tuvo ocasión de dárselo. Las cosas se torcieron en el restaurante, y, a la vuelta, cuando al fin lograron reconciliarse, lo olvidó por completo.

― Tengo algo para ti, Kagome.

Ella acababa de ajustarse el cinturón en ese momento. Lo miró interesada mientras sacaba la caja del interior de su chaqueta. A juzgar por su mirada, la reconoció.

― ¿No es…?

― Sí, debería habértelo dado antes.

Kagome cogió la caja que le ofreció, y la abrió con sumo cuidado e interés. Lanzó una fuerte exclamación por la impresión al verlo. Él respiró aliviado de saber que le gustaba.

― En las tiendas de antigüedades, a veces, tienen cosas realmente interesantes y auténticas. En cuanto las vi, supe que eran perlas auténticas.

Un collar y unos pendientes de perlas exquisitamente engarzados entre sí, tomando una forma ovalada que se iba estrechando en la zona del escote. Unas perlas que a Kagome le sentarían de maravilla.

― Inuyasha, es demasiado…

― Simplemente acéptalo.

― Pero… ― se encogió de hombros ― Yo no puedo… Yo a ti…

― Relájate. No te preocupes por mí. ― acarició la piel desnuda de su brazo ― Yo no necesito nada, y me hace feliz comprarte algunos regalos.

Kagome terminó aceptando a regañadientes que le pusiera el collar y los pendientes. Al vérselo puesto, supo que su conjunto estaba perfecto. Nada excesivo, ni demasiado simple. Tal y como estaba Kagome en ese momento, estaba perfecta. Se sentó bien cerca de ella, y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarla y darle calor. Kagome suspiró, y se aferró a él antes de relajarse con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Le encantaban las perlas que le había regalado Inuyasha, pero se sentía mal por no poder corresponder de la misma forma a sus fabulosos regalos. Quisiera poder contar con más recursos económicos para hacerle un bonito regalo a Inuyasha. Se acercaba la navidad, ahorraría para comprarle algo maravilloso. ¿Qué le gustaría a Inuyasha? ¿Un reloj? ¿Una pulsera? ¿Una corbata nueva? ¿Ella vestida de conejita? Se apuntó ese último en su lista de posibles regalos. Si no era como regalo para él, podría valer como regalo para ella misma. Ambos podían sacar partido de eso.

Sonrió encantada de estar así con él, y disfrutó de todo el calor que Inuyasha tenía que ofrecerle. Estaba enamorada de él, cada día más y más, y ya no podía ocultárselo a sí misma, ni a él. Iba a decírselo; ese día le diría lo que sentía por él y que ardiera Troya. Con ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos, y se encontró frente a frente con Kikio a través del cristal de la ventanilla. Duró solo un segundo, mientras el coche atravesaba el último metro para salir del terreno, mas fue suficiente para sembrar el terror en ella. Ya era de noche en el exterior. La muerta había regresado para mirarla con tal odio que se le encogió el corazón en el pecho.

Desafortunadamente, su reacción fue tan desmedida por dentro como por fuera. Gritó asustada, y se irguió de golpe sin dejar de mirar por la ventana que ya no reflejaba a Kikio, ni nada perteneciente a los Taisho.

― ¿Kagome? ― sintió sus manos en sus brazos ― ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?

No podía decirle lo que acababa de ver. No quería fastidiar esa maravillosa velada juntos haciendo mención de esa mujer que siempre se interponía entre ellos. Decidió mentir por el bien de su cita.

― No, nada… ― musitó.

― No me mientas Kagome, sé que algo te ha…

― ¡Estoy bien! ― exclamó apresuradamente ― Solo… es que… creo que se me ha olvidado algo y…

― Puedo pedirle a Myoga que dé la vuelta…

Volver hacia atrás dentro de los terrenos Taisho era lo último que deseaba en ese instante. No quería volver a encontrarse con la mirada de una psicópata asesina.

― ¡No! ― se percató de que rechazó su oferta demasiado pronto ― Verás, es que ya no lo veo tan necesario. Hubiera estado bien llevarlo, pero ya nada…

Inuyasha no la creía, sospechaba de ella, pero decidió no decir nada, y volvió a abrazarla mientras avanzaban.

No pudo continuar el viaje tranquilamente por más que lo intentó. Sabía muy bien que Kagome no había olvidado nada en la mansión; sabía que Kagome había visto algo fuera del coche. Ella debía de tener los ojos abiertos, y vio algo en ese condenado bosque que la asustó. Su expresión era la de una persona que estaba asustada, y ambos sabían que no temblaba de frío. No quiso indagar porque no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar de ello, mas algún día iban a tener esa conversación. Quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Kagome veía cuando anochecía.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, en otro pueblo más grande cerca del suyo, ayudó a Kagome a bajar del coche y entraron juntos. Tenían reserva por lo que los atendieron en seguida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se alejaba tanto de la mansión Taisho, tanto que hasta le resultaba incómodo en cierto modo. Tener a Kagome a su lado era todo un consuelo para enfrentarse a su vida social sin problemas. Ella le daba fuerzas para volver a ser la persona que fue diez años atrás: libre, sincero y espontáneo.

Los dos pidieron espaguetis, pollo, una ensalada y una tabla mixta para compartir. Mientras cenaban, una orquesta tocaba agradable música de ambiente. Kagome se veía resplandeciente a la luz de las velas. En verdad no podía dejar de mirarla.

― Me gusta este sitio, es muy agradable. ― le comentó Kagome.

― Sí…

No fue capaz de dar una respuesta más extensa de lo ensimismado que estaba con su belleza.

― Y la comida está deliciosa.

― Ya…

Kagome enarcó una ceja preocupada cuando Inuyasha le dio la segunda respuesta corta. A lo mejor, él no se lo estaba pasando tan bien como ella. ¿Sería una compañía aburrida? Seguro que Inuyasha estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas que sabían sobre finanzas, y tenían una refinada educación que les permitía hablar sobre arte.

― Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?

― Sí…

― ¡Inuyasha! ― le llamó la atención.

Él la miró extrañado, sin entender lo que sucedía. Ella tampoco terminaba de entender.

― ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó desconcertado por su alzamiento de voz.

― Apenas has tocado tu comida, ― señaló su plato ― y me estás dando respuestas muy cortas… Parece como si no estuvieras conmigo.

― Estoy contigo. ― afirmó ― Es solo que… estaba un poco ensimismado contemplándote. Eres tan bonita que me dejas sin respiración.

Ya no pudo enfadarse con él, no después de decirle algo tan bonito. Inuyasha pidió una botella de champagne cuando aún estaban por el segundo plato y les quedaba media botella de vino. La verdad era que tampoco pudo quejarse de eso. El champagne era estupendo, el mejor que había probado en toda su vida, y le encantaba la idea de brindar con Inuyasha por una magnífica noche. A la hora del postre, la orquesta empezó a tocar música de baile.

― ¿Te apetece bailar?

Realmente le apetecía, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a repetirse lo sucedido en el restaurante francés.

― ¿Me prometes que solo hablaremos de nosotros? ― le preguntó en un impulso.

Inuyasha la entendió. Suspiró, sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas grandes y fuertes, y le dio un beso en el dorso de cada mano con absoluta veneración.

― Esta noche somos solo tú y yo. No se me ocurriría hablar de otra cosa, no tengo nada mejor de lo que hablar.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y, entonces, aceptó su invitación. Se dirigieron al centro de la pista junto con otras parejas que también salían a bailar para pasar el rato mientras esperaban su postre. Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con un brazo, y posó su mano sobre una porción de su espalda desnuda. Con su otra mano la guió. Música lenta, ritmo lento, un hombre tremendamente atractivo que la miraba con adoración y ese ambiente de puro romanticismo. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica?

Dieron un perfecto giro esquivando a otra pareja, y se movieron por la zona menos iluminada de la pista. Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos más íntimamente, y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro con total confianza. No sabía con seguridad cómo iba a acabar esa noche, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que atesoraría ese momento.

― Cuando volvamos a casa, ¿dormirás conmigo?

Y ella que pensaba que eso ya era evidente.

― Sabes que sí, Inuyasha.

― No, no lo sé. Me siento muy patoso esta noche. Creo que no estoy a la altura de la dama que me acompaña.

No pudo evitar reírse. Poco antes, ella misma estuvo pensando exactamente lo mismo respecto a sí misma, y resultaba que Inuyasha estaba tan asustado como ella. Quizás, no fueran tan diferentes como en un principio imaginó.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― se hizo el ofendido ― No sabes lo que me ha costado hacerte esa confesión.

― Yo también me siento un poco patosa. No soy tan lista como tú, ni he tenido el placer de gozar de tan buena educación. Me siento tonta intentando sacar un tema de conversación contigo.

― ¡Eso sí que es una tontería!

Un segundo lo tenía a unos centímetros de su rostro, y, al siguiente, se le había echado encima y le mordía la punta de la nariz con dulzura. Ella se rió por su broma, y lo apartó de una suave palmada en el hombro para evitar que otros comensales se quedaran mirándolos fijamente. Inuyasha también se rió al apartarse.

― Kagome Higurashi no es nada tonta. Sí que es un poco impulsiva y respondona, pero no tonta.

― Vaya, un cumplido a cambio de dos insultos. No sé cómo debo sentirme… ― bromeó.

Entonces, Inuyasha le susurró al oído cientos y cientos de cumplidos para que no olvidara que para él era el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, y que la adoraba incluso cuando le llevaba la contraria. Kagome estaba roja hasta las raíces del cabello cuando él al fin terminó de murmurarle todas esas bonitas cosas al oído. Agradeció que dejaran de bailar puesto que sentía que las rodillas le flojeaban tras haber escuchado todos aquellos bonitos elogios. A continuación, la guió hacia su mesa, donde al fin se encontraban los postres.

Inuyasha solo había pedido café y ella una copa de helado de fresa que estaba deliciosa. Le hizo probarla a Inuyasha. A él también pareció gustarle por lo que terminó compartiéndola con él. Apenas habían terminado con el helado cuando un hombre trajeado junto a una atractiva pelirroja de ojos verdes se les acercó. El hombre tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, pero estaba demasiado moreno para su gusto, y no le sentaban tan bien como a Inuyasha las canas.

― ¡Qué raro verlo por aquí señor Taisho! ― exclamó y la miró a ella ― Y en tan buena compañía.

― Siempre me ha gustado la buena compañía.

Por el tono de voz de Inuyasha, dedujo que no le caía nada bien ese hombre.

― Su difunta esposa no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Inuyasha no le dijo nada, y Kagome no pudo menos que preguntarse por qué no se estaba defendiendo de la cruel insinuación de ese hombre. Ella no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

― Le agradecería mucho que nos dejara solos. ― dijo con el tono más autoritario del que fue capaz ―A ninguno de los dos nos gusta la mala compañía.

Lo miró desafiante, dispuesta a devolverle la pelota a su tejado. El hombre la miró con interés, pero no se amedrentó.

― Kouga Wolf, ― se presentó ― agente de homicidios. Todavía estoy investigando la misteriosa desaparición de Kikio Tama o, más bien, su asesinato.

Kikio Tama siempre tenía que estar en medio de todo. Estaba harta de que su maldito fantasma la persiguiera a todas partes.

― Kagome Higurashi, un placer. ― sonrió ― Como puede ver, yo estoy muy viva así que, ¿puede hacer el favor de largarse de aquí?

El tal Kouga Wolf se rió, y la estudió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

― Me cae bien señorita, haría bien en cuidarse de personas indeseables. ― lanzó una rápida mirada a Inuyasha ― Si cree que en algún momento peligra su vida…

― Sé defenderme sola.

Kouga Wolf no tuvo más remedio que largarse por donde había aparecido sin continuar con su grotesca burla. Ya le había dejado bien claro con la mirada que no se iba a echar atrás y que no tenía ningún miedo a su cargo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma a Inuyasha? Inuyasha era un buen hombre. No pensaba consentir que nadie dijera lo contrario.

― Cretino… ― musitó cuando se largó.

Inuyasha había perdido todo el buen humor por culpa de ese agente de policía. Estiró el brazo sobre la mesa, y colocó su mano sobre la de él para darle un tierno apretón.

― No le hagas caso, no debes hacerlo.

― Él cree que yo la maté. No se detendrá hasta meterme en la cárcel, lleva cinco años persiguiéndome.

― No, no lo hará. Eres un buen hombre, todos los sabemos. — intentó consolarlo — Tú no la mataste, no matarías a nadie.

― Pero, ¿y si nadie más me cree?

¡Maldito Kouga Wolf! La noche iba genial hasta que ese tipejo se acercó a su mesa a estropearlo todo. Por su culpa, Inuyasha tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de echarse a llorar como mínimo. Odiaría que algo así sucediera.

― Yo te creo. ― le aseguró ― ¿No es suficiente con eso?

Inuyasha colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella, y le dio un tierno apretón. Alzó la cabeza, y la miró con tanto amor que sintió que se derretía en el sitio, abrasada. Inuyasha no sería capaz de matar a nadie, eso se lo decía el corazón. Nunca creyó esos rumores que corrían por ahí, nunca tuvo miedo de entrar en la mansión Taisho por eso. Su único temor era el fantasma de su difunta esposa, el cual vagaba por el bosque buscando el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre ella.

― Sí, es más que suficiente, cariño. ― levantó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso ― Siento que hayamos acabado hablando de ella otra vez. No era mi intención.

― No te preocupes, ha sido la culpa de ese agente grosero. A él sí que tendrían que detenerlo por acoso a buenas personas.

Inuyasha pagó la cuenta, y salieron del restaurante para regresar a la mansión. Esa era la parte que a Kagome más miedo le daba. Cuando salieron de la casa, Kikio ya estaba allí esperándola para lanzarle su silenciosa advertencia. Cuando volviera, estaba segura de que Kikio permanecería allí, a la espera de su presa.

Inuyasha le pasó la americana sobre los hombros, y le hizo apoyarse contra él durante todo el trayecto. Desde esa posición, con la cabeza hundida en su hombro, no podía ver a través de las ventanas, y en verdad lo agradeció. No supo en ningún momento por dónde estaban o cuánto faltaba. Ni siquiera se enteró de cuándo entraron una vez más en la mansión Taisho y atravesaron todo el camino. Inuyasha le acariciaba la espalda bajo la americana, y ella se estaba quedando dormida cuando el coche al fin se detuvo.

― Ya hemos llegado.

Aquella perspectiva no se le antojaba demasiado atractiva. Cogió la mano de Inuyasha, aceptando su ayuda para salir, y respiró aliviada al ver que solo estaban Inuyasha, Myoga y ella. No había ningún ser traslúcido con mirada asesina esperándola. Tomó el brazo de Inuyasha para ir a la casa, feliz de saber que se encontraban solos. Entonces, al dar un paso, se le rompió un tacón. Inuyasha la cogió justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera y se torciera un tobillo. Escuchó una risa macabra que le hizo saber que aquello fue cortesía de la Kikio fantasma. Al levantar la vista, la vio con su sonrisa sádica, riéndose de ella. ¿Se atrevería a llegar más lejos frente a Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se quedó embelesado, contemplándola. Kagome estaba mirando algo fijamente, pero él no veía nada en ese lugar. Sin embargo, sí que le pareció escuchar una risa. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Se inclinó, y, antes de que Kagome pudiera dar un solo paso, la alzó en vilo contra su pecho.

― Yo te llevaré. ― ella no parecía escucharlo ― Cierra los ojos, Kagome.

Por fin reaccionó, y lo miró consternada.

― Hazme caso, por favor.

Caminó con ella hacia las escaleras mientras una fuerte corriente de aire lo empujaba en dirección contraria. Ese aire se levantó justo cuando él cogió en brazos a Kagome. ¡Qué casualidad! Subió con esfuerzo los escalones, y Myoga tuvo que abrirle la puerta ya que no parecía muy dispuesta a abrirse. Cuando entró, empezaron a agitarse con violencia las copas de los árboles del bosque. Kaede los recibió , pero no permitió que cerrara la puerta. Quería que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí afuera, se enterara.

― Si vuelve a suceder una sola cosa más, ¡talaré ese maldito bosque!

Y con esas palabras, cerró la puerta a su espalda, cogió la mano de Kagome, y subió con ella hacia su dormitorio. Estaba harto de que la gente saliera huyendo de su casa, de que sucedieran cientos de accidentes extraños e inexplicables, de que se levantara ese viento tan violento, y de que Kagome pareciera ver algo que para él era invisible. Se negaba a que su cita se echara a perder por culpa de un ser siniestro que no podía ver.

― Inuyasha, debes tranquilizarte.

― ¡No puedo!

Tiró su americana al suelo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, en una clara posición de desesperación y cansancio. Kagome lo miró con ternura, y se sentó a su lado.

― No debes preocuparte por nada más ahora.

― Pero…

― Lo único que debe preocuparte en este momento es que estás solo en una enorme cama con una chica que está locamente enamorada de ti.

Inuyasha la miró en ese momento como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó con pasión.

― Yo también te amo. ― musitó contra sus labios antes de que ambos se tumbaran sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><em>8 de enero del año 2003<em>

_El año ha empezado con una terrible noticia. Inuyasha me ha propuesto que nos vayamos de viaje a Europa ya que no nos fuimos de luna de miel, ni nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones desde que nos casamos. Si digo la verdad, me encantaría salir de aquí unas cuantas semanas, poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y quitarme a Naraku de encima. Le quiero, pero me ahoga demasiado, y cada vez me golpea más fuerte. Yo estoy dispuesta a soportarlo por amor, pero necesito un cambio de ambiente durante un tiempo. La verdadera razón de que la noticia haya sido terrible es que he tenido que rechazar la propuesta e inventarme alguna de mis mentiras una vez más. Inuyasha está decepcionado, no me habla, aunque eso es mejor que la ira de Naraku. Aceptar irme con él lo hubiera vuelto loco por completo._

_En el pueblo decían cosas terribles de Naraku. Decían que era un violador, que había mal tratado a muchas chicas e incluso lo acusaban de un asesinato. Yo nunca creí en nada de todo eso, pero, al ver lo agresivo que se ha vuelto últimamente, puedo entender por qué la gente lo despreciaba. Seguro que tuvo una discusión con una chica, la golpeó, y ella fue a la policía. Si lo amara de verdad, lo hubiera soportado. Solo yo amo de verdad a Naraku._

Continuará…


	12. El cuerpo

Siento decepcionaros chicas, pero a este fanfic todavía no le toca lemon. Vais a tener que echarle imaginación hasta que llegue el momento.

**Capítulo 11: El cuerpo**

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta aquel día. Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que iba a suceder ese día se produciría, no se habría levantado de la cama. Dudaba tan siquiera que se hubiera acostado. Su primer impulso habría sido agarrar a Inuyasha y arrastrarlo muy lejos de allí, a algún lugar donde nadie los reconociera para empezar una nueva vida juntos. A un sitio muy alejado de la mansión Taisho y de todo lo que conllevaba.

Aunque, claro, no contó con ninguna pista para verlo venir. En las dos semanas anteriores, desde su cita, su relación iba a mejor. Ella se había mudado al dormitorio de Inuyasha, donde compartían cama, armario y cuarto de baño. También compartían muy íntimamente la ducha, todo había que decirlo. Buyo se mudó con ella, y se le permitía pulular por la casa siempre y cuando llevara el cascabel puesto en el collar, y todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Por las tardes, se sentaba con Inuyasha a tocar el piano. Estaba aprendiendo mucho y muy de prisa, y todo se debía a que contaba con el mejor maestro. También jugaban al ajedrez. Además, había descubierto lo divertido que era cocinar con Inuyasha. Más de una noche se apoderaron de la cocina para prepararse ellos mismos la cena que después tomarían sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio, viendo alguna película de su gusto o algún programa interesante.

Sí, todo iba bien. No más Naraku Tatewaki amargando sus vidas. No más Kikio Tama amargándola a ella. No había vuelto a verla, ni a sentirla desde que rompió el tacón de sus sandalias favoritas. No sabía si era porque se aseguraba de cerrar bien todas las cortinas y de no salir de noche o porque el fantasma se había rendido con alguien tan cabezota como ella. Inuyasha estaba encantado, y ella no veía motivos para no estarlo. Mientras que los dejara tranquilos, debían disfrutar del momento. Por eso, no cayó en la cuenta de que eran demasiado felices.

Esa mañana empezó de la forma más normal posible. Se despertó desnuda entre los brazos de Inuyasha, algo que ya era más que costumbre. Los dos vaguearon un rato en la cama, haciéndose carantoñas. Todo terminó con un Inuyasha muy juguetón dándole un azote en el trasero para que fuera a la ducha. Ella obedeció sus órdenes, y se reencontraron en la ducha minutos después. Las manos de Inuyasha estaban por todas partes, enjabonándola, y no pudo menos que reír con desenfreno. Desayunaron juntos más tarde, y tuvieron que despedirse entre besos y caricias para ir cada uno a realizar sus tareas diarias. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir mal.

Estaba limpiando los cuadros del hall cuando le pareció escuchar el sonido de una sirena de policía. Al principio, no hizo mucho caso, creyendo que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero, a medida que pasaban los segundos, más se acercaba ese sonido. Asustada por lo que pudiera suceder, dejó caer el trapo en el suelo, y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y dio un precario paso adelante, dejando medio cuerpo fuera de la casa. Había seis coches de patrulla, todos con las sirenas encendidas, atravesando el jardín.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, pensando en Inuyasha, recordando al inspector Wolf. Allí, no había sucedido nada, nada desde la muerte de Kikio. Solo podían regresar en busca de remover el pasado con objeto de provocarle más dolor a Inuyasha.

― No…

¿Había alguna forma de evitar que entraran en la casa? Al ver la determinación en los ojos de Kouga Wolf cuando bajó de su coche patrulla, dedujo que no. Parecía decidido a cumplir con su cometido.

Kouga Wolf, vestido con un elegante traje con corbata negro, la miró con curiosidad. Por su postura y su forma de cuadrar los hombros, se podía deducir que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Sonrió como si estuviera posando ante unas cámaras que enmarcaban al héroe del pueblo, y se dirigió a paso lento y decidido hacia las escaleras. Ella lo estudió, asustada y enfadada. Ese hombre vengativo no solo quería causarle problemas a Inuyasha, sino que, además, le daba igual que fuera el verdadero asesino de Kikio o no. Algo le decía que aquello iba más allá de la difunta.

― No sabía que fuera empleada del señor Taisho.

Mal comienzo para una conversación así, sin duda alguna.

― ¿Y eso a usted qué le importa? ― lo retó.

― Puede ser un dato interesante para la investigación. Al fin y al cabo, aunque la haya visto fuera de mi horario de servicio, es usted la última mujer registrada que ha salido con Inuyasha Taisho desde la extraña desaparición de Kikio Tama.

― Ella está muerta…

― ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ― sacó una agenda del bolsillo interior de su americana y una pluma ― ¿Inuyasha Taisho le ha contado algo?

― ¡Es usted un buitre! ― le gritó ― ¡Lárguese de aquí!

El inspector guardó la agenda y la pluma de nuevo, evidentemente, decepcionado con su respuesta, y rebuscó en otro bolsillo en el interior de su americana hasta dar con un papel cuidadosamente plegado. Ella miró el documento con interés. ¿Qué era eso?

― Lamento comunicarle que no puedo marcharme, no sin el señor Taisho.

― ¿Por qué?

No le gustaba nada el giro que estaba dando esa conversación.

― Porque tengo en mis manos una orden de arresto por asesinato. Inuyasha Taisho va a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión si no lo ejecutan, claro.

Se quedó sin respiración al escucharlo. Su primer impulso fue lanzarse sobre ese maldito documento y romperlo en mil pedazos para que no pudiera probar lo que estaba diciendo. No podía permitir que se lo llevara, que se vengara de él. No sabía qué tenía Kouga Wolf en contra de Inuyasha, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Inuyasha no se trataba de ningún asesino. Eso era algo que nunca dudó, ni siquiera antes de conocerlo. Inuyasha era inocente, un buen hombre; un hombre mucho mejor de lo que nunca llegaría a ser Kouga Wolf.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella si metían a Inuyasha en la cárcel? ¿Y si lo ejecutaban? De solo pensarlo, se le ponía la piel de gallina, y le entraban ganas de vomitar. No podía imaginar la vida sin Inuyasha, no después de que habían comenzado a vivirla juntos. Tal vez, tuvieran sus rifirrafes… ¿Y qué pareja no los tenía? ¡Se amaban! No podía aparecer ese tipejo desagradable con su bonita orden para estropearlo todo porque Inuyasha se le hubiera cruzado entre ceja y ceja. ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Así pues, dispuesta a proteger a su novio, se lanzó sobre la orden que Kouga sostenía entre sus manos. Como era evidente, el inspector no se esperaba ese despliegue de valor y de furia. No pudo prever el ataque. Kagome llegó a agarrar el documento, y tiró de él mientras que el otro tiraba por su parte para evitar que se lo robara.

― ¡Suéltelo señorita! ― le ordenó ― ¡No se busque problemas con la ley!

― ¡Tráguese su estúpida ley!

Siguió tirando del documento, sin importarle en absoluto las consecuencias de su acto de insubordinación ante un agente de la ley. ¡Protegería a Inuyasha!

― ¡Señorita! ― repitió ― Romperlo no servirá de nada. ― le advirtió ― La captura ha sido aprobada, pueden imprimirse cientos de papeles como este.

El impacto de sus palabras le hizo soltar el documento. Por la fuerza de haber estado tirando ambos de él, se cayó en el suelo, sobre su trasero. En un caso normal, no hubiera tardado en levantarse, avergonzada por esa caída, pero aquel no era un caso normal en absoluto. Se quedó en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, los puños apretados y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

― Señorita…

― ¡Déjeme en paz! ― le gritó ― ¡Usted es una mala persona que solo quiere hacer daño!

― No diga eso señorita…

No le dio la oportunidad de resistirse. La cogió sujetando firmemente sus brazos, y la levantó de un solo tirón del suelo, como si no pesara nada. Se desasió de su agarre en cuanto estuvo en pie, y se frotó los ojos con las manos mientras lloraba ruidosamente. Los otros oficiales que acompañaban al inspector lo abuchearon por hacerla llorar en ese momento. El inspector maldijo en voz alta. De repente, un pañuelo empezó a secarle las lágrimas. Levantó la vista agradecida hasta ver quién era la mano amiga. Ver a Kouga Wolf limpiándole las lágrimas, la asqueó.

― ¡No me toque!

― Pero señorita…

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― preguntó una tercera voz a su espalda.

Se puso en guardia al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Él no podía estar allí, tenía que protegerlo. Estaba tan guapo, tan apuesto y era tan maravilloso. No podía permitir que se lo llevaran.

― ¡Inuyasha, vete! ― exclamó.

― ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó confuso.

― Señor Taisho vengo a…

― ¡No le escuches, vete! ― gritó, interrumpiéndolo ― ¡Yo lo entretendré!

Antes de que Inuyasha o Kouga pudieran asimilar la información, ella se lanzó sobre Kouga en un perfecto y sorpresivo placaje que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas. El inspector gimió de dolor e intentó quitársela de encima mientras que ella se aferraba con uñas y dientes a su presa.

― Kagome, ¿qué haces? ― escuchó decir a Inuyasha.

― ¡Vete! ― volvió a gritar ― ¡Intenta detenerte!

Los policías se tiraron sobre ella. No pudo mantener su agarre, y fue apartada de su presa antes de poder retenerlo lo suficiente para ayudar a escapar a Inuyasha. Se quejó por el mal trato oficial e intentó que la soltaran, pero, en lugar de eso, sacaron las esposas y tragó hondo. Bueno, por lo menos iba a estar en la cárcel con Inuyasha, o eso quiso pensar para consolarse por lo sucedido.

― No la detengáis. ― ordenó Kouga.

― Pero inspector…

― ¡Obedezcan!

De repente, se vio liberada del agarre de los agentes que tan bruscamente la trataron. Al verse sin esposas, corrió hacia Inuyasha, y se abrazó a su cuello como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras lloraba suavemente. Él le frotó la espalda con amoroso cuidado mientras le susurraba bonitas palabras de consuelo. Inuyasha no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo sabía que Kagome estaba muy alterada por alguna razón.

― ¿Qué sucede inspector? ― preguntó al fin.

― El juez ha dado la orden Taisho. Has sido declarado el asesino de Kikio Tama, debes acompañarme.

Por fin entendía la desmesurada reacción de Kagome. La pobre había intentado a toda costa impedir que lo detuvieran. Agradecía su esfuerzo mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba, pero no quería que se la llevara a ella también. Kouga Wolf había sido verdaderamente considerado al no detenerla después de cómo se lanzó sobre él. Kagome no tenía por qué pagar por un asunto que ni siquiera le concernía. Ella era inocente de todo delito.

Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Kagome, y se armó de valor para apartarla de él. Kagome tenía la cara roja y empapada por sus propias lágrimas. Él también lo sentía en el alma. Había necesitado toda una vida para encontrar a alguien tan especial como Kagome. Cuando por fin parecía que iban a poder ser felices, todo se torcía de nuevo. Ojalá hubiera sido el hombre que Kagome esperaba, el hombre que ella se merecía. Si solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar casarse con Kikio. Lamentablemente, todo estaba hecho. Debía enfrentarse a su destino fuera o no culpable de él.

Él no mató a Kikio Tama, mas no podía defender su inocencia cuando nadie lo creía; nadie excepto Kagome y Kaede. Sabía que sus otros empleados lo querían aunque tenían dudas respecto a su inocencia. Kagome era la única que le había entregado su fe ciega desde el principio. Ojalá ella siguiera creyendo en él aunque lo metieran en la cárcel. Y ojalá ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Era joven, tenía todas las ventajas que a él le faltaban.

― Deje que coja mi chaqueta e iré.

― Bien, Taisho. No intente tonterías.

No lo haría. Apreciaba demasiado a Kagome como para hacer cualquier estupidez que pudiera separarlos más todavía. Le lanzó una última mirada de abatimiento, y se volvió para coger una chaqueta del armario de la entrada.

Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Durante un corto pero maravilloso intervalo de tiempo había creído que podía tener una vida normal, que podía recuperarse de su pasado y ser feliz con Kagome. Había sido un bonito sueño. No podría estar más feliz de haberlo probado, pero ya se había acabado. El sueño había llegado a su final, y tenía que aceptarlo como un hombre. Uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse firme para que el otro pudiera seguir adelante. Kagome era joven, lista y bella; encontraría a alguien de su nivel. Odiaba la idea, en verdad odiaba pensar en ella con otro hombre. Sin embargo, deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo.

Se puso la chaqueta ante la atenta mirada del inspector que tanto despreciaba, y se dirigió hacia su destino. Kouga deseaba ser su verdugo desde que le ganó por primera vez en un partido de fútbol cuando eran niños. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando alzarse con la cabeza bien alta sobre él. Desearía que no fuera Kouga quien lo estuviera deteniendo. No soportaba ver su sonrisa triunfal mientras Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de una desolada Kaede que había acudido por el barullo.

Kouga le leyó sus derechos mientras le hacía llevar los brazos a la espalda para colocarle las esposas. Se sintió como si en verdad fuera un criminal en ese momento. Nunca deseó acabar de esa manera. ¡Él no mató a Kikio!

― Cinco años después de la desaparición de Kikio Tama y sin ninguna pista de su paradero, el estado la ha dado oficialmente por muerta. Como único sospechoso, has sido declarado…

― ¡Ese no es motivo para declararlo sospechoso! ― gritó Kagome.

El inspector se vio cuartado en ese momento por el sollozo de Kagome, pero continuó cumpliendo con su deber.

― Como iba diciendo, como único sospechoso, has sido declarado culpable. Queda por determinar si asesinó o…

― ¡No es ningún asesino!

En esa ocasión, fue Kaede quien le gritó. Una vez más, Kouga se sonrojó, y agachó la mirada avergonzado por estar cumpliendo con su deber.

― Continúe. ― le pidió.

― Pues eso, queda por determinar si es culpable de asesinato, secuestro o de que ella huyera víctima de mal tratos. La vista para el juicio será en treinta días desde este momento, y permanecerá en la cárcel hasta entonces sin derecho a la libertad condicional. La declaración de los testigos será determinante ya que no contamos con el cuerpo de la señora Taisho.

― ¿Qué testigos? ― se quejó Kaede.

― Naraku Tatewaki se ha prestado a… — intentó explicar el inspector.

― Naraku Tatewaki es un mentiroso. Hace poco lo expulsamos por intentar abusar sexualmente de nuestra Kagome. ¿Van a fiarse de su palabra?

― ¿Abuso sexual?

Kouga Wolf se quedó totalmente descolocado al escuchar que su único apoyo para encarcelar a Inuyasha Taisho había cometido un delito tan deleznable. Tenía antecedentes, por supuesto, pero después de más de diez años sin delinquir, lo veía reformado.

― Lo tiene en comisaría. Pregunte en el departamento. ― le explicó Inuyasha ― Kagome y yo interpusimos una demanda. Ella por intento de violación, y yo por abuso sexual por parte de un empleado, para justificar el despido.

Fue un duro golpe para el inspector escuchar esas palabras. No podía llevar a testificar sobre la muerte de una mujer de la que sospechaba que había recibido malos tratos a un violador. Eso no era creíble. El juez tendría acceso al expediente de Naraku. Al ver que había vuelto a delinquir, no consideraría su versión lo bastante firme como para condenar definitivamente a Taisho. Se libraría.

― No puede pasarme esto… ― se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ― Tatewaki no puede testificar así, y sin el cuerpo…

Esas palabras lograron llamar la atención de Kagome. El cuerpo de Kikio. Nadie sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Kikio Tama; nadie excepto ella. ¿Salvaría a Inuyasha que diera el paradero de su cuerpo? ¡Tenía que creer en ello! Si ella consideraba a Inuyasha inocente, no tenía nada que temer. El cuerpo de Kikio no revelaría nada que pusiera su inocencia en duda.

― ¿Y si yo pudiera hacer algo para demostrar la inocencia de Inuyasha?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella en ese instante.

― ¿Y si yo supiera dónde está el cuerpo de Kikio? ― añadió.

Todos se lanzaron sobre ella al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha le suplicaba que no se inventara mentiras que pudieran meterla a ella en problemas. Kaede despotricaba sobre lo traumatizada que estaba por la terrible pérdida. Kouga Wolf le repetía reiteradamente que si Inuyasha le había confesado cualquier cosa sobre el crimen que pudiera ser de ayuda, la dijera. La tenían atrapada entre la espada y la pared, literalmente hablando.

Había guardado el secreto hasta aquel día bajo el temor de que aquella figura espectral volviera en su busca, pero el futuro de Inuyasha estaba en juego. Eso era mucho más importante. Era momento de superar sus temores hacia ese mundo desconocido, hacia ese mundo oscuro que había abierto sus puertas para ella, y de mostrar a ojos más escépticos lo que ella podía ver. Si veían el cuerpo de Kikio, la creerían, ¿no? Inuyasha debía quedar libre. Sería aportar una nueva prueba, una prueba muy importante para el caso. Además, Kouga acababa de decir que sin el cuerpo, no podían afirmar que Inuyasha fuera culpable, no del todo. Era el apoyo de Naraku lo que ayudó a conseguir la orden de arresto. Quizás, la autopsia…

― ¡Basta! ― los mandó callar ― Sé dónde está el cuerpo de Kikio o creo saberlo… La verdad es que en ese momento estaba muy asustada, no sé si vi bien…

― Kagome no… ― le suplicó Inuyasha.

― Habla. – lo interrumpió el inspector.

Contempló apenada la mirada suplicante de Inuyasha. Quería, más que nada en el mundo, que supiera que aquello lo hacía por él.

― Mi gato se escapó. ― empezó el relato ― Descubrí más tarde que se fue al bosque y que fue Naraku el que lo liberó. Yo corrí a salvarlo, tenía miedo de que lo sucediera algo. Antes de encontrarlo, llegué hasta una cabaña…

― La cabaña de mi padre… ― musitó Inuyasha.

― Sí, podría ser esa, aunque estaba hecha un asco. Había muchas serpientes, bichos de todas clases, la madera estaba podrida y había lodo por todas partes…

― Fue construida en un lodazal. Mi padre no debió estar muy inspirado ese día, pero tampoco necesitaba más para el uso que iba a darle. La madera ya se empezaba a pudrir cuando yo encontré ese sitio, y había bichos, pero no serpientes. ― explicó Inuyasha ― Hace veinte años, por lo menos, que nadie va a ese sitio.

― No, Inuyasha. Hace cinco años alguien estuvo allí. ― le contradijo.

Kouga Wolf había estado apuntado en su agenda hasta ese instante. Revisó sus notas, y adoptó una pose reflexiva mientras analizaba los nuevos datos para intentar comprender la información. Ella no lo había dicho, no lo había afirmado con rotundidad, pero lo que ese relato daba a entender era que el cuerpo de Kikio estaba en esa cabaña.

― ¿Puedes guiarnos hasta allí? ― le preguntó.

― No lo sé… ― retorció su delantal entre sus manos ― Estaba muy oscuro…

― Yo puedo. ― afirmó Inuyasha ― Pero no creo que…

― ¡Pues en marcha! ― ordenó Kouga ― A menos que tengas algo que ocultar Taisho.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el bosque, seguido muy de cerca por Kouga, Kagome y unos cuantos agentes. Ni siquiera le quitaron las esposas para poder andar mejor en el bosque. Odiaba entrar en ese sitio aunque fuera de día, y no quería que Kagome entrara allí. Tampoco tenía otra opción. Casi lo habían empujado a punta de pistola para que los guiara.

¿En qué estaba pensando Kagome? ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho o solo intentaba retrasar lo inevitable con una mentira que la metería en serios problemas? Fuera como fuese, dudaba muy seriamente que encontraran nada. Ya registraron el bosque cuando Kikio murió. Ningún agente llegó al corazón del bosque, por supuesto, todos tenían miedo de ese sitio. ¿Por qué iba el cuerpo de Kikio a aparecer allí? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué hacía Kikio allí? Sabía que a ella le gustaba pasear por el bosque, pero no la creía capaz de haber llegado tan lejos. Y de haberlo hecho, Kikio odiaba los bichos, saldría huyendo de ver una serpiente. No se mancharía los zapatos con el lodo, y no se acercaría a una cabaña con ese aspecto.

Se tropezó un par de veces con las raíces de los árboles, pero logró mantener el equilibrio para guiar a los policías hasta el sitio exacto que querían inspeccionar. Si hubieran hecho su trabajo en su momento, no tendría que guiarlos por el bosque cinco años después. Él no estaba allí desde que era un niño aunque recordaba el lugar. Jamás pudo borrar de su mente el sitio en el que encontró a su padre con otra mujer, traicionando la confianza de su madre. Por eso, le resultó sorprendentemente fácil llegar. Estaba tal y como Kagome lo había descrito. Se paró en seco, consternado, y se volvió para ver su expresión. Ella parecía aterrada. ¿Y si no había mentido para ganar tiempo?

De día, ese sitio le pareció peor que por la noche. La gran diferencia con estar ahí de noche era que podía ver perfectamente todo lo que había en ese sitio, y le daba mucho asco. Podía ver cada serpiente, cada mosquito, cada araña, cada cucaracha, la suciedad, las telarañas, el barro, la cabaña de madera podrida a punto de hundirse en el fango. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

― ¿Dónde está? ― preguntó Kouga.

― Dentro…

En su voz pudo leer el terror. Intentó acercarse a ella, y consolarla. No se lo permitieron. Kouga y otro par de agentes lo empujaron para que se acercara con ellos. Estaba claro que querían ver su reacción si en verdad estaba el cadáver dentro. Avanzaron por la maleza e incluso se resbalaron en numerosas ocasiones por el musgo y el lodo. Al llegar al porche, una peste horrible que casi lo tumbó de espaldas inundó sus fosas nasales.

― Eso huele a cadáver, inspector.

― Lo sé.

¿Estaban hablando en serio? Subieron sobre el porche, y la madera gimió por el peso. Se quedaron quietos pensando que iba a hundirse, pero, al final, los soportó. Se mantuvo estable dentro de lo posible. Kouga se adelantó, cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Se quedó sin habla ante lo que estaba viendo.

¡Kagome tenía razón en todo! Reconocería ese vestido blanco en cualquier parte, pertenecía a Kikio, a su difunta esposa. Kikio llevaba ese vestido puesto la última vez que él la vio con vida. Su cuerpo estaba colgado, parecía ahorcada. Una cuerda alrededor de su cuello que colgaba de una viga la sostenía suspendida en el aire. Su piel estaba grisácea, y parecía en descomposición. Los insectos se habían dado un banquete con ella. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su melena, la cual había continuado creciendo, y daba las gracias a ello. No sabía si quería ver lo que se ocultaba bajo su cabello.

― ¿La reconoces, Taisho?

― Es Kikio, indudablemente. ― dio un paso atrás, sintiendo nauseas en el estómago por la visión ― Ese vestido es suyo…

― Lo sé. Coincide con la descripción que diste hace cinco años a la policía al poner la denuncia por desaparición.

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en respuesta. Estaba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de ver. Bajó las escaleras de madera, y se fue alejando para salir del lodazal, donde lo esperaban otros agentes junto a Kagome. Ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, consciente de lo que había visto en la cabaña.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ― le preguntó.

― Porque no estaba segura de haberla visto… ― musitó ― Estaba muy asustada, y no quería que te enfadaras conmigo si te decía algo así… ― unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ― Solo quería salir de este sitio y olvidarlo todo, pensar que eran imaginaciones mías… Cuando vi que iban a llevarte, me arriesgué…

― Pues acertaste. Debiste decírmelo, Kagome. ― intentó convencerla ― No me habría enfadado, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! ― prácticamente se lo gritó ― No podría enfadarme contigo…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se tiró sobre él, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Se abrazó a su pecho con firmeza, y deseó poder corresponder a su abrazo. No obstante, las esposas le impedían darle el afecto que ella necesitaba en ese instante. No le quedó otra que conformarse con apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras empapaba su camisa. A su espalda, escuchó a Kouga dando órdenes a sus hombres de tomar fotografías y bajar el cadáver. Habían llevado por si acaso la cámara y todo el material que pudieran necesitar para transportar el cuerpo.

― Tendréis que acompañarme a comisaría.

Tres horas después, los dos se encontraban en la comisaría de policía dando testimonio de lo que sabían. Inuyasha negaba que conociera el paradero del cuerpo de Kikio Tama, y Kagome intentaba convencer al inspector de que Inuyasha no se lo había confesado como su pareja.

― Le juro que él no me dijo nada. ― repitió una vez más ― ¡Yo la encontré!

― Suena tan difícil de creer, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome suspiró frustrada por lo inútil de ese interrogatorio, y volvió a consultar el reloj. Llevaba dos horas enteras metida en el despacho de Kouga Wolf. Ya no sabía si no la dejaba marcharse porque en verdad no la creía o por puro gusto.

― Se lo explicaré una vez más. El subnormal de Naraku Tatewaki soltó a mi gato, y tuve que ir a buscarlo al bosque. Era de noche, corrí en su busca sin saber a dónde iba porque no tenía linterna, y nunca había estado ahí adentro.

― ¿Y dónde estaba el señor Taisho en ese momento? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Otra vez? ― se quejó ― Estaba con Myoga y Tottosai en otra zona del bosque, buscando a mi gato. Ellos le servirán de cuartada para Inuyasha.

― ¿Y pretende que crea que toda una casa entera se ha movilizado para buscar a su gato? ― le preguntó con tono burlón ― Además, son sus amigos, podrían mentir por él.

Se dejó caer rendida en la silla al escucharlo. ¡Ese policía era un corrupto! Lo único que quería era meter a Inuyasha entre rejas a toda costa; no le importaba estar encerrando a una persona inocente. ¡Cerdo! ― pensó ― ¡Él tendría que estar colgado de una viga! Ni esa imagen logró animarla. Estaba muy cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y de que se lo cuestionaran. Ella no era ninguna mentirosa. Le ocultó a Inuyasha lo del cuerpo, era verdad, pero nada más. No tenía más antecedentes.

― No había entrado nunca antes en el bosque.

― Bien, me creo eso. Al fin y al cabo, es usted nueva por aquí, y no es recomendable que una mujer entre sola ahí adentro.

Bien, un paso adelante. Solo le faltaba convencerlo de todo lo demás.

― Di por casualidad con esa cabaña. Como soy tan estúpidamente curiosa, abrí la dichosa puerta, y vi el cadáver. Estaba tan asustada por lo que vi que no me atreví a contarlo… Creí que eran imaginaciones mías…

― ¿O tenía miedo de que Inuyasha Taisho hiciera lo miso con usted si la descubría?

― ¡Y dale! ― se quejó ― ¡No le tengo miedo a Inuyasha!

Su grito fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se oyera fuera de ese diminuto despacho en el que había sido confinada. Kouga tragó saliva, se colocó la corbata, y se posicionó en su silla de forma más relajada, como si tratara de resultar más comprensivo después de percatarse de su error al avasallarla.

― Lo siento, no quiero perturbarla pero…

― ¿Por qué no me detiene y acaba de una vez? ― se cruzó de brazos ― Se supone que mi comportamiento es el de una persona cómplice del delito, ¿no?

― Verá, yo no… ― intentó zafarse de su acusación.

― Además, estoy faltando al respeto a la ley una y otra vez. Creo que me merezco un buen castigo.

― Creo que exagera…

― ¿Es posible que no tenga que ponerme las esposas? ― preguntó ― Tengo la piel muy sensible y el más mínimo roce…

― ¡No voy a detenerla!

En esa ocasión, fue él quien gritó. Ambos escucharon como fuera de la oficina todo el ruido de voces y ordenadores se detenía durante unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando a que en mitad de la discusión sucediera algo espectacular para no volver al trabajo. Finalmente, al no suceder nada, se volvió a escuchar el habitual ruido de oficina en la comisaría.

Kagome hizo un mohín sin lograr entender el comportamiento de ese inspector de policía que la llamaba mentirosa y no quería detenerla por "infringir" la ley. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la dejase en paz de una vez? Lo descubrió en cuestión de segundos, cuando él colocó su mano sobre la que ella había dejado sobre la mesa y la acarició cariñosamente, demasiado cariñosamente. Al no poder soportar el contacto con su piel áspera y la humedad del sudor que le corría por las manos, se apartó como si quemara.

― No me toque.

― Lo siento, no quería ofenderla. Yo no quiero detenerla, a usted no.

― Ahora entiendo el por qué.

Lo entendía muy bien. Solo era un policía aprovechado que quería sacar algún beneficio de todo aquello. Pues lo llevaba claro si pensaba en acostarse con la criada. Ya sabía con absoluta certeza que la noche que se conocieron le miraba el escote.

― No creo que vea con claridad… ― intentó disculparse.

― Veo todo muy claro. ― le aseguró.

Volvió a apartar sus manos cuando intentó agarrarla de nuevo, y, en lugar de quedarse allí parada, a la espera de que le hiciera las mismas preguntas y de que intentara insinuarse de nuevo, se levantó para salir del despacho. Una vez más, debió de sorprender al inspector porque ni previó lo que iba a suceder. Eso o estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le pusieran modositas cuando se hacía el gran héroe y el hombre de mundo.

Al salir, vio a Inuyasha sentado no muy lejos de allí, esperándola. Estaba en lo cierto, la retenía a propósito. Con Inuyasha era con quien más tenían que hablar, y ya habían terminado con él. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que correr hacia él. Lo abrazó feliz de ver que ya no estaba esposado, que podía corresponderle.

― Vámonos de aquí, por favor. ― suplicó contra su hombro.

Inuyasha obedeció en silencio, caminando junto a ella hacia la salida.

― ¡Taisho!

Ese horrible inspector no les iba a dejar ni marcharse tranquilamente. Empezaba a enfadarla muy seriamente.

― Hoy puede marcharse, pero no significa que sea inocente.

― Intente demostrarlo, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

― Mañana a primera hora, estará lista la autopsia. Espero verlo aquí.

Inuyasha no contestó, pero ella ya sabía muy bien que estaría frente a la puerta de comisaría antes incluso de que abrieran. Ella estaría a su lado. Quería ver cómo Kouga se llevaba aquel duro golpe que le haría tragarse sus propias palabras. Al fin y al cabo, debía de ser muy duro fracasar después de cinco años de dura persecución. Se lo tenía merecido.

El inspector no les quitó los ojos de encima hasta que el coche de Inuyasha Taisho desapareció por la larga calle en una esquina. Kagome Higurashi era la mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida con diferencia. Le gustó desde que la vio entrar en el restaurante, pero, entonces, lo vio a él con ella. Había acelerado las cosas por ella, y no veía el peligro. ¿Acaso no era evidente que intentaba protegerla de Inuyasha? Solo quería evitar que él matara a otra mujer, a una mujer que le gustaba además. Kagome era tan bonita, tan lista, tan atrevida… Era justo su tipo, y estaba ciega persiguiendo a un hombre que le clavaría un cuchillo por la espalda.

_A varios kilómetros de allí, la figura espectral de Kikio flotaba sobre el lodazal al que ya se había acostumbrado. Inuyasha estuvo allí, la policía estuvo allí y esa criada que no hacía más que meter las narices en todo. Se habían llevado su cuerpo. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? Se sentía un poco perdida sin su cuerpo físico y más sola que antes. Ver la cara que Inuyasha puso al ver su cuerpo muerto y marchito… ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?_

**_Debe morir. _**

― _Lo sé… __― __musitó._

**_Pero para llegar hasta él, para que sea tuyo, tienes que mancharte las manos de sangre. _**

― _¿Por qué?_

**_Porque algo protege la casa, Kikio. Necesitas ser más poderosa que eso, y, para ello, debes manchar tus manos con sangre inocente. _**

― _Sangre inocente…_

**_Kagome Higurashi. Ella es inocente del crimen, pero no hace más que causarte problemas. Tiene a tu querido Inuyasha. ¡Te lo está robando!_**

― _Mío…_

**_Es justo que ella pague. ¿Qué harás Kikio?_**

― _Voy a matarla._

* * *

><p><em>17 de junio del año 2003<em>

_¡Qué calor hace! En el bosque hace aún más calor que fuera de él, y me agobian todos estos bichos, nunca me han gustado los bichos. ¿Por qué Naraku no puede buscar un lugar mejor en el que encontrarnos? Sé que no soy fácil y que me quejo mucho, pero no podemos vernos en la mansión, es muy arriesgado. Inuyasha no confía del todo, y esa vieja Kaede me persigue. Tampoco me gusta el bosque, ni esa cabaña que encontramos. Al principio, podía pasar hasta encontrar un lugar mejor; ahora, no. Sin embargo, no sé cómo decírselo a Naraku. No lo reconozco. Está tan violento, tan agresivo y tan poco receptivo para el diálogo…_

_Solo quiero volver a ser una pareja normal. ¿Es mucho pedir? Si Naraku va a continuar con este comportamiento mezquino y machista, no me quedará otro remedio que pedirle que se vaya. Inuyasha, por lo menos, me trata con amabilidad y cariño. Había olvidado lo que era eso hasta que él me lo recordó._

Continuará…


End file.
